lost colony
by mls20012002
Summary: sword of the stars xover with new BSG rated t to be safe reedited as of 16/03/08
1. 1 Lost colony

**Authors note**

Ok this note is to inform you that this story has been rewritten. Because of real world problems I was forced to leave the story and when I tried to pick it up I couldn't get into the feel of it and as a result I could only manage 800 words in over4 weeks of trying. But because I have put to much effort in so far and I am a stubborn git I have decided to alter and reedit the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

I plan on a few changes to the SOTS ships like they don't need dedicated sections to have things like cloak. Sensors, mine layers, point defence, or shields but they do for tankers, repair, and mining.

Also I'm setting it in an alternate future so the technology is more advanced and the ships are bigger and nastier.

Another thing is that command sips act as carriers for fighters just because I feel they will need it because of the cross over with 3 different shows that I'm planning x-overs use heavy fighter support.

* * *

**Lost colony**

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**02:52 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

It was nearly 3:00 am and LT Jessica Straten was still bored out of her mind being forced to command the night shift after accidentally altering the targeting algorithms for the point defence network, luckily DEX the ship A.I. caught it in a standard diagnostic but still the captain believed it would show her the meaning of responsibility, either that or leave her to tired to mess with the ship for a few weeks.

"So LT Straten with tonight it makes 7 down and just another 14 days to go. Do you think you can keep the ship in one piece till then" enquired DEX being his usual pleasant self.

"So the snitch finally shows his face, I'm surprised your not spying on the recreation deck making notes of who's drinking to much and reporting it to the captain or at least to Doc Pierce" she replied now that her favourite play mate had shown up.

DEX had an annoyed if not a little amused look on his holographic face and repeated his reply from the last half a dozen times she made that statement "as I've mentioned before I don't make it a habit of reporting minor infractions but yours compromised the entire ships DEFNET, oh and if I wanted to I could simultaneously spy on the crew report it to the captain and still be able to stand here having this lovely little chat" DEX replied with mock annoyance "as I've said before, the Achilles isn't the newest or most capable ship in the fleet but we still get the job done and I still have enough teeth to make any one think twice before messing with me"

Jessica smiled at that and knew it was the truth, the Achilles was a refitted Agamemnon class armour type cruiser, a ship design dating back to the first intergalactic war between Sol Force and the Liir against the Hivers and the Tarkas and that war ended over 900 years ago, the only reason any Agamemnon class cruiser ship was in service and not in the mothball fleet around Jupiter was because of the ship losses during the Zuul war 200 years ago which wiped out over 60 percent of the Sol Force active fleet.

Only in recent years had Sol Force recovered enough to start sending ships back to the mothball fleet so that the new ships fresh out of space dock would get their more experienced crews and AI's. "So any idea when we'll be recalled for a new predator class ship?" asked Ensign Jimmy Barnes from his seat at the helm.

"Sorry ensign the last two slots were filled by the Victory and Endeavour and the next batch won't be ready for another 6 months" DEX replied hoping he would get one but knew the odds were against him, there were only 250 ships per batch and there where still over 12000 assorted mothball ships that needed replacing before being sent back to Jupiter.

"So, dose any one know why where out here past sector 700 without an escort" jimmy asked trying to pass the last 3 hours of the night shift.

DEX answered "yes, our base on Lambeli prime picked up a distress signal from an old MK 1 long range colony ship last month and they traced its signal and believe it originated from sector 957/522 and were here to investigate".

"Investigate what, those ships haven't been used in 1300 years and they didn't have either node space or sub space comms so at this range that signals got to be over 1000 years old" said jimmy resisting the urge to yawn.

DEX smiled looking at the young ensign and noticing that if his internal sensors were correct he'd most probably be asleep well before 0600 at this rate. "Actually they estimated closer to 1200 years and were investigating because they have no idea how the ship got there or who was on it"

LT Straten was starting to get interested that how a ship with a maximum range of 80 light-years managed to travel nearly 100000 light-years in such a short time "are you saying that neither SF or the TA have any info on the ship, I know it would have been around the time of the first war but there must be something"

DEX simply nodded "the only information the distress signal gave was the ships authentication code and its name, both of which indicated a ship that disappeared sometimes after we liberated Vager sector"

Jimmy was barely interested but decided to find out more "ok it's a mystery, but why send us, the last time Sol Force sent ships this far out they sent a full Cruiser flotilla and they didn't come out even half this far"

"He has a point DEX, why send one Cruiser this far out without backup" LT Straten said

DEX had an annoyed look on his face as he answered "Well the truth is we weren't supposed to be on this mission, the 228th Cruiser squadron was supposed to investigate but two days before they where supposed to leave new orders came in and they were redeployed to the new Washington fleet node in Exeter sector"

"They where planning on sending a force of nearly 600 ships but decided on sending us at the last minute?" Jimmy asked clearly shocked

"It doesn't surprise me, my brother is serving on a Dreadnought in the 22nd fleet and he said they've been redeployed 12 times in the last two years. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Jessica asked.

DEX was slightly distracted going over some unusual energy and communication signals that had started to register on his long range sensors but did his best to answer the LT "I'm sorry LT, I was distracted but to answer your question no, the increase in fleet redeployments over the past 5 years seem random"

Now the LT was really getting interested "what do you mean distracted, what could be so interesting" DEX was getting annoyed at being interrupted while he was still trying to analyze the sensor data and turned to ensign Angela Dane at the sensor and electronic warfare station "ensign are you picking up those energy and com signals on the long range sensors".

The young ensign was worried that she had messed up and looked to the AI and stammered her reply "y…ye yes sir I thought it was interference from that unstable star 2.6 light-years away" DEX smiled at the young crewmember and tried to calm her nerves "easy there ensign easy mistake to make but the readings are slightly off course from the star and are accruing far too regularly to be random interference"

"Any matches on the signals DEX" asked LT Straten "only a partial match on the energy signals, they are similar to Tarkas and Liir warp engines but the energy output is far too low and the duration is less than 3 seconds while the com signal is similar to an AI data transfer only weaker but with a surprisingly longer range"

"Sir you mentioned a ship name from the distress signal" the LT asked

DEX was surprised she remembered after the discussion on the unknown readings "yes the SFS Zodiac there was n…"

Before he could finish he was interrupted by Ensign Dane "Sir" and the ships automated combat alarm blurring to life "report" LT Straten shouted over the noise of the alarm.

"We just detected 50 unknown fighters appear in system, they match no known design in the archive" Ensign Dane replied trying to determine how they appeared so far inside a gravity well.

The LT activated the com unit on her wrist scanner "captain Mathews please report to the bridge we have a first contact situation" she then turned to DEX "DEX what can you tell me"

DEX reviewed the sensor data on the 50 unknowns "crescent shaped around 9 meters long by 5 and half meters wide by 1 and a half meters high. I'm not detecting a pilot but they appear to be bio mechanical so I'm assuming they are run by some form of AI. That is all I can determine at this range with the standard sensors, should I use the AHPSB" reported DEX

captain Mathews who had heard the report over the com stepped on to the bridge and relieved LT Straten of command "DEX use the sensor blade, I want to know how they got this far inside a gravity well and if they have any other tricks up there sleeves"

As the 50 unknown fighters slowly approached the Achilles there sensors where suddenly blinded as the 3 sensor blades swept over them and gathered there data.

DEX paused to analyze the newer data that was gathered "they appear to be using an FTL drive of unknown origin that isn't affected by gravity wells. I'm detecting 2 kinetic energy weapons along with multiple missiles several of witch are showing up as low yield nuclear missiles" DEX stopped as his networks firewall was attacked "captain the unknown fighters are attempting to invade the main computer with multiple Trojan and worm viral programs"

To be continued

AN ok hands up who didn't see that coming, and here's some info on the crew and ship.

* * *

**Partial crew manifest**

* * *

**Name **Jonathan Mathews

**Age **87

**Rank **captain

**Position **commanding officer sol force armour cruiser Achilles

**Limited History **joined Sol Force in 3675 at the age of 21, in 3679 was assigned as a fighter pilot to delta wing on board SFS Argonia, in 3682 was promoted to LT commander and transferred to SFS Titan as CAG for alpha wing, in 3697 was promoted to commander assigned as first officer to SFS Achilles, in 3709 was promoted to the rank of captain and given the command of SFS Achilles.

--------------------------------------

**Name **DEX

**Age **715

**Rank **LT

**Position **AI and 3rd in command of Sol Force armour cruiser Achilles

**Limited History **3026-3588 classified clearance code omega 5 top secret,

3588-present AI of sol force armour cruiser Achilles

--------------------------------------

**Name **Jessica Straten

**Age **28

**Rank **LT

**Position **primary sensor and electronic warfare officer for alpha shift, temporarily assigned as bridge commander for gamma shift (AKA night shift)

**Limited History **joined Sol Force in 3731 at age of 18, first assigned to SFS Achilles as secondary sensor and electronic warfare officer for Bata shift in 3738, promoted to LT and assigned as primary sensor and electronic warfare officer for alpha shift.

--------------------------------------

**Name **Jimmy Barnes

**Age **24

**Rank **ensign

**Position **helm officer for gamma shift

**Limited History **joined Sol Force in 3735 at age of 18, first assigned to SFS Achilles as helm officer for gamma shift in 3741.

--------------------------------------

**Name **Angela Dane

**Age **23

**Rank **ensign

**Position **primary sensor and electronic warfare officer for gamma shift

**Limited History **daughter of Admiral Patrick Dane and sister to commodore Alexander Dane, youngest of 3 children and 12th generation Sol Force officer, like her brother before her she was placed in the Sol Force advanced officer training program at age 18 in 3736, in 3740 was assigned as sensor and electronic warfare officer for gamma shift.

* * *

**Design and Technology archive**

**Name **Achilles

**Type **armour cruiser MK 12 refit

**Designation **SFS A1982586-AC258B

**History **the Agamemnon class AC was first deployed in 2497 during the first intergalactic war. Within 2 years it was considered by many to be the premium ship of the line.

**Length **3596 meters

**With **1273 meters

**Height **1273 meters

**Primary Power reactors **6 MK 14 twin matter antimatter reactors.

**Secondary power reactors **10 MK 9 matter antimatter reactors.

**Speed **tactical 29.85 PLS, sub light 0.5482 LM, node drive 50.958 LM

**Engines **

**Sub light **6 MK 12 ion jet engines

**Gravity drive **MK 28 cruiser drive

**Node drives **MK 7 N-Pathing node engine

**Defensive **

**Armour **2.8 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **forward facing MK 8 magnetron deflector

**Shields **8 MK 4 quantum pulse shield generators

**Point defence **64 MK 9 twin phasers turrets, 24 MK 5 interceptors

**Sensor and electronic warfare systems **MK 12 enhanced spectral sensor system, MK 3 enhanced tactical warfare system, 3 MK 4 AHP sensor blade

**Cloak **N/A

**Weaponry **

**Small **25 MK 19 flack cannons, 15 MK 8 pulse phasers cannons,

**Medium** 20 MK 20M missile tubes, 20 MK 10 phasers,

10 MK 4 antimatter cannons

**Heavy **20 MK 20H missile tubes, 5 MK 9 mass drivers, 5 MK 9 ion cannons,

4 MK 6 burst drivers,

**Assault **20 MK 20A missile tubes, 4 MK 12 fixed cutting lancers, 8 MK 5 heavy fusion cannons, 2 MK 2 plasma projector, 3 MK 9 antimatter torpedoes.

* * *

**Wrist scanner**

A Sol Force standard issue MK 3 Wrist scanner is worn by every Sol Force officer and is used for navigation, communication, has a short range sensor pallet and monitors the user at all time and sends real time medical information to the officers base or ship in order to prevent most medical emergencies

AN ok that's it I hope its better received than my last fanfic and please I don't mind constructive criticism I would even welcome it just don't review to simply be nasty.


	2. 2 The Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

AN this chapter is mostly a little history about the last 400 years and some story but all is relevant so please read :o)

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 2**

**The Traitor**

**And past wars **

* * *

**Brig 01 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:15 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

As he felt and heard the ship he was imprisoned upon prepare for battle he started to worry and attempted to find out what was happening from his electronic jailer "DEX what's happening we haven't found them have we"

The part of DEX that was dedicated to maintain the brig and its occupants was sadden by his current duty and turned to the former captain and Sol Force hero he was also curious how he knew they were preparing for combat and replied "I'm sorry sir but you are not authorised for any information on ship activities"

Worried that they had found them he had to know "please DEX I just want to know if there safe please" he asked getting desperate"I'm sorry sir you are not authorised to be given any information on fist contact situations" he replied hopping he wouldn't be in to much trouble for the breech in protocol.

He visibly relaxed at that if it was first contact his friends were safe for now.

Then he started remembering the actions that put him in this cell and the history that made him accept his path.

* * *

**Historical report 3495 CE/3704 CE the Zuul shadow war **

The last intergalactic war between the Zuul and the now relatively peaceful 4 major civilisations was a disaster for all sides, at first the Zuul had the upper hand by using ambushes and sneak attacks while planting evidence that one or more of the other civilizations where responsible which led to open conflict on all fronts.

The reason the Zuul used these tactics is now known there first contact with any civilization was with a lone Hiver Command carrier dreadnought. Despite its immense size the Zuul with there 50 destroyers and the fact that the giant insect like space craft appeared severely damaged led them to attack.

Of the 50 destroyers only 11 survived the attack and the encounter led the Zuul to the conclusion that they wouldn't survive any form of open conflict with the Hivers and later the Liir, Tarkas and Humans who were the ones responsible for severely damaging the Hiver dreadnought and eliminating its escort and support ships along with all fighter craft which was the only reason the Zuul won and they knew it.

But the Zuul being the manipulative parasitic scavengers that they were took the technology from there kills and there enemy's kills and learned; they would scavenge kidnap and destroy from the shadows until the time was ready for them to strike.

There plan worked the 4 races decimated each other until all planetary pickets were gone and only around a third to half of each races massive attack fleets remained.

With the majority of the opposition gone the Zuul targeted the most weakened of the races to attack, they knew no one race could stand against them and they believed that after there vicious conflict they would receive no help from the other races, so for the first time since they started there shadow war the Zuul attacked in the open. there target was the Liir.

At first it appeared that they were right they were decimating the remaining Liir resistance and getting closer to the hart of there territory, the Liir upon finding there territory under attack by this new enemy diverted the majority of there assault fleet to face the new enemy and out of desperation called for help from the others against this new common enemy a call they feared would be answered only in the form of new more aggressive attacks.

In the Sol system on the planet of earth in the capital city of Atlantica the highest ranked members of both the Teran Alliance and Sol Force debated there reaction to this call for help, some believed it was a trick to destroy what remained of there forces some believed it wasn't there problem and they should use this as a chance to regroup and try to rebuild there forces.

But none of that mattered because all believed in the principles of the Alliance and a promise that was made over 1500 years ago that no civilisation facing enslavement or extinction would stand alone, so the word went out and what remained of the 3rd 5th and 12th fleets would meet at the Argon prime colony and proceed to assist the Liir.

The first sign that there plan had failed was when there biggest fleet moved to bypass the outer colony's and assault the Liir home world directly, they believed its defences where striped bare by the war and determined it would be a quick victory, they were wrong.

The Zuul method for FTL flight was a cheap knockoff of the Teran node drive because it was impossible detect, that is of course unless you invented it, the Teran scanners detected the Zuul fleet and its destination before it entered Liir space so the sight that greeted the first Zuul ship upon leaving node space was 90 destroyers 30 cruisers and 9 dreadnoughts a full Liir assault fleet and 1/3rd the size of the Zuul forces. Unfortunately 1 Liir ship is a match for 4 Zuul ships and worst still the Liir weren't alone, a Sol Force fleet of 212 destroyers 118 cruisers and 43 dreadnoughts the remains of 3 of Sol Forces most feared and devastating fleets and upon seeing the rapidly emerging fleet fired enough missiles, torpedoes, mass driver rounds and fusion plasma and antimatter rounds to obliterate a planet ten times over.

From that first salvo only 97 destroyers and 14 cruisers survived and less than half where undamaged and within seconds of the last round hitting a Zuul ship and well before they could regroup they where swarmed by thousands of Sol Force Interceptors and Liir Piranha heavy fighters, in less than a minute another 36 destroyers and 8 cruisers where reduced to nothing more than scrap by the heavy plasma casters of the Piranha while SSF Interceptors made short work of the Zuul vulture fighters then proceeded to target every heavy weapon the diminished Zuul forces had left.

By the time the Zuul fleet regrouped and activated there point defence turrets it was to late and the fighters had already set course for there home bases and where well out of range leaving the 61 destroyers and 6 cruisers at the mercy of 6 Sol Force armour dreadnoughts, before they could react the 6 behemoths where in range and let loose there incredible combined arsenals. While there main cutting lancers carved into the cruisers, there phasers, ion cannons and burst drivers targeted the smaller and more manoeuvrable destroyers. while every missile and projectile round the rapidly diminishing Zuul fleet thru at the Sol Force ships simply detonated prematurely or bounced off the deflector screen, while over 2/3 of the energy and plasma weaponry was either dissipated or absorbed before contacted.

From start to finish the battle was completely one sided to the point of being a massacre and only lasted 10 minuets, all Zuul forces were destroyed while the Liir and Sol Force fleets didn't lost a single ship. And this was in no way an isolated incident, with Sol Forces help every Zuul fleet was massacred just as easily

By not only the Human and Liir but also the Hiver and Tarkas who didn't like being manipulated and showed there dislike by sending two huge fleets to join up with the Human and Liir fleets on there way to attack Zuul territory.

After the ambush at the Liir home world the war lasted 5 more months as the fleet moved from system to system until the only trace of the Zuul that could be found where planetary fortresses that where isolated from the support of there fleets. It is believed that the nomadic scavengers simply fled past the rim into void between galaxies out of range of the 4 sleeping giants they had awoken and angered.

After the war the 4 races returned to there own territory to rest and recover after a century of war, the 4 races that have had enough of conflict did something that would of seemed impossible a few short years ago they signed a mutual defence and non aggression treaty that ensured that nobody would ever attempt to repeat the Zuuls mistake.

* * *

**Historical report 3735 CE the Anaali conflict and the battle of Batteli**

After the Zuul war the galaxy and the races in it had over a century to recover not just the 4 major races but the hundreds of younger races scattered throughout there sector of space. There were the former slave worlds now member worlds of the Hiver and Tarkas empires, the protected worlds of the Liir republic and Teran Alliance as well as the small independent worlds that ranged from stone age infants to mini empires attempting to carve out there own small chunk of territory.

One of those races was the Anaali a former minor ally of the Tarkas they were displeased that there former allies had stopped there quest to bring order to this galaxy thru conquest and decided to take this task upon themselves.

Unlike the foolish Zuul the Anaali wouldn't attack the 4 supper powers but instead target the independent weaklings, they knew that the 4 races were only weakened not defenceless and they wouldn't last long against even 1, if all 4 attack it would be a hopeless fight. instead they would be patient and careful as not to alert there other pray or the meddlesome humans who believed it there duty to protect these weak cattle.

There plan was working and in ten years they had conquered 5 races and 22 worlds but there next target would prove more difficult. The Batteli home world proved far more difficult and the Anaali fleet was held back and the Batteli sent out a distress signal that was detected by a Sol Force Black Omega recon task force who investigated.

They reached the Batteli home world in time to find it decimated from orbit by the Anaali fleet who were attempting to remove all evidence of there actions as they fled the system.

Both the fleet commodore and his second in command knew what was happening and at this stage there only legal option would be to return to Teran Alliance space and report it so that the newly formed council could investigate and react appropriately. That is exactly what commodore Alexander Dane of the Apollo did but his long time friend and adopted brother captain William Trenton of the Angel Wing refused to allow the murderers to escape justice and disobeyed his friend and CO as he and 5 other ships chased after the murderous Anaali, Alex tried to reason with his friend but Will wouldn't listen.

Less than a week later commodore Dane reported the events that happened at the Batteli home world and the actions of Captain William Trenton, when investigated the remains of the Anaali fleet where found on the far side of Batteli system it was later found that the renegade fleet had freed the 22 worlds the Anaali had enslave and crippled the Anaali empire, a month later a message was received from the 6 renegade ships. They said that sometimes for justice to be served that some laws must be broken and that they were sorry but they had to do what was right and not what was easy. That was the last message received from the renegade ships all that was herd were tales and rumours of phantom ships hunting down pirates and protecting defenceless ships on the fringe of civilized space.

Despite several believing they did the right thing for there actions captain Trenton and the crew of the Angel Wing as well as the captains and crews of the other 5 ships were charged with disobeying a superior officer, violating regulations, desertion and mutiny if any crew member where found they would face 150 years but none were ever found until now.

* * *

**Brig 01 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**15:51 AM 31/05/3741 CE (3 days ago)**

As ensign Angela Dane stood in the brig looking at the man who at one point she and her baby sister Lucy considered to be a second older brother and her brother Alex considered to be his best friend, a man who when she was 8 saved her life by jumping in a frozen lake after her when the ice cracked and she fell thru.

"Can I help you ensign"

She jumped a little and turned to DEX "yes, can you prepare a interface so I can talk to him" DEX smiled at her, he like a few others knew the connection her family had to the imprisoned captain and had no objections to them talking "no problem it will be ready shortly" DEX replied before vanishing in to thin air.

Angela turned back to Will as he rest in the brigs cryotube that looked like it belonged in a sickbay not a brig, she noticed the neural interface on his head that connected his conciseness to DEX and the ships main computer, she noticed one of the visitors interface chairs activate and DEX return to let her know its ready for her to enter.

As she approached the chair she turned and got one last look at her older brother and remembered how proud he made her family. The Alliance network and TNN had given him many names over the years, the hero of Coribar, the guardian of hells valley, or his most notorious name the destroyer of Arnass. That last one earned him the name Overkill, and for a very good reason.

As she sat in the chair she could feel her nerves tingle as its neural interface start to link to her nanomeds, and then her arms and legs went numb as she felt her nanomeds start to link the interface to her neural network. Finally as the link completed her world went dark and she felt herself falling.

* * *

**Where unknown **

**When unknown**

As 3 solitary figures stood in an empty void between realties they watched the objects of there interest and maybe the only hope there own reality's have for salvation moved towards the final test they had placed in there path.

"They have nearly reached there destination and the test will begin soon" the first spoke curious how this branch of mankind will react to there test.

"You don't have to sound so fascinated this test as you call it cost 40 billion innocent lives" she replied furious she was so cold and clinical.

"You forget the price of failure, if we choose wrong it will make those lost lives seem insignificant" the first replied annoyed she still lacked the proper perspective.

"No life is insignificant don't try that greater good path with me, our kind has been using that method since we ascended and look where its got us" she raged "we have observed them for over a millennium we know there path"

The 3rd figure decided it was time to intervene "Oma, Morgan calm your selves it is true that the loss of 40 billion was tragic but they wouldn't of existed if we hadn't pulled there ancestors to this place away from there fates"

"I know but saving life just to doom it to death isn't right and it isn't necessary we have seen them help those in need before" Oma argued she had been against this path from the start but was overruled by the others the only reason she and Orlin had been returned is because the others hadn't had enough contact to be of use.

Myrddin sighed, he understood what she meant but to much was at stake to not be sure "what they have done is admirable but they have helped aliens from other cultures they expect them to be different, we need to see how they react to a younger and less mature version of them selves. I fear they will hold them to a far higher standard than the others they protect".

"And what about the standards we set for ourselves, we have already broken our own rules by bringing humanity to this realm" Oma stated bitterly.

"You know the reason for that, if we simply copied them to a world in there original galaxy they would have encountered Alteran technology. Or they may have stumbled upon the original earth" replied Myrddin.

"He is right Oma, with the gifts we have given them it would be too dangerous to expose them to any of our technology"

"Why, because you're afraid that they would develop beyond our control, if you believe that that bridge hasn't already been crossed then you only delude you're self.

"They have potential, but you still over estimate them" Morgan replied coldly.

Myrddin saw where this was going and decided to intervene "you are correct Morgan, they have not reached there full potential. That fact is what is so worrying"

She eyed him curiously "meaning"

Myrddin stroked his long grey beard before answering "they have surpassed all expectations, they went from the brink of extinction to becoming the most powerful force in this galaxy in less than 2 millennia, and they are bringing peace and unity to a galaxy that has been a war zone since the Furlings moved on over 50 millennia ago."

Oma was smiling as she continued for him "and if our children have come so far at this age, how far will they go when they have finished there journey"

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

**Black Omega**

Black Omega fleets are elite combat units that posses the best ships, equipment and personnel in all of the Teran Alliance, they report only to the high council and are outside the standard chain of command.

They where originally created in the early years of the Great war as a method of keeping the enemy off guard and prevented them from using the full force of there fleets overwhelm the standard Teran fleets.

Black Omega fleets normally operate as rapid reaction forces stationed thou out alliance space and as boarder patrol units. They are also commonly used as the first wave in large fleet engagements and for long range reconnaissance of hostile territory.

-----------------------

**Currant Black Omega fleet strength**

5 dreadnought assault fleets

15 cruiser assault fleets

12 dreadnought task forces

24 cruiser task forces

36 destroyer task forces

36 cruiser squadrons

72 destroyer squadrons

85 cruiser flotilla

170 destroyer flotilla

-----------------------

**Dreadnought assault fleet**

Combat ships

Command carrier dreadnought - 4

Barrage dreadnought - 8

Armour dreadnought - 24

Assault carrier Cruiser - 10

Barrage Cruiser - 20

Armour Cruiser - 50

Point defence Cruiser - 160

Carrier Destroyer - 30

Barrage Destroyer - 60

Armour Destroyer - 180

Point defence Destroyer - 540

Support ship

Supply - 10

Repair and salvage - 10

Medical ship - 2

Troup carrier - 6

Stealth - 24

Frigate - 200

-----------------------

**Cruiser assault fleets**

Combat ships

Assault carrier Cruiser - 10

Barrage Cruiser - 20

Armour Cruiser - 50

Point defence Cruiser - 160

Carrier Destroyer - 30

Barrage Destroyer - 60

Armour Destroyer - 180

Point defence Destroyer - 540

Support ship

Supply - 10

Repair and salvage - 10

Medical ship - 2

Troup carrier - 6

Stealth - 24

Frigate - 200

-----------------------

**Dreadnought task forces**

Combat ships

Command carrier dreadnought - 2

Barrage dreadnought - 4

Armour dreadnought - 12

Assault carrier Cruiser - 5

Barrage Cruiser - 10

Armour Cruiser - 25

Point defence Cruiser - 80

Carrier Destroyer - 15

Barrage Destroyer - 30

Armour Destroyer - 90

Point defence Destroyer - 270

Support ship

Supply - 5

Repair and salvage - 5

Medical ship - 1

Troup carrier - 3

Stealth - 12

Frigate - 100

-----------------------

**Cruiser task forces**

Assault carrier Cruiser - 5

Barrage Cruiser - 10

Armour Cruiser - 25

Point defence Cruiser - 80

Carrier Destroyer - 15

Barrage Destroyer - 30

Armour Destroyer - 90

Point defence Destroyer - 270

Support ship

Supply - 2

Repair and salvage - 3

Troup carrier - 2

Stealth - 9

Frigate - 75

-----------------------

**Destroyer task forces**

Combat ships

Carrier Destroyer - 15

Barrage Destroyer - 30

Armour Destroyer - 90

Point defence Destroyer - 270

Support ship

Supply - 1

Repair and salvage - 1

Stealth - 6

Frigate - 50

-----------------------

**Cruiser squadrons**

Combat ships

Assault carrier Cruiser - 25

Barrage Cruiser - 50

Armour Cruiser - 125

Point defence Cruiser - 400

Support ship

Supply - 1

Repair and salvage - 1

-----------------------

**Destroyer squadrons**

Combat ships

Carrier Destroyer - 50

Barrage Destroyer - 100

Armour Destroyer - 300

Point defence Destroyer - 900

Support ship

Supply - 1

Repair and salvage - 1

-----------------------

**Cruiser flotilla **

Combat ships

Assault carrier Cruiser - 5

Barrage Cruiser - 10

Armour Cruiser - 30

Point defence Cruiser - 90

Support ship

Supply - 1

-----------------------

**Destroyer flotilla**

Combat ships

Carrier Destroyer - 10

Barrage Destroyer - 20

Armour Destroyer - 60

Point defence Destroyer - 120

Support ship

Supply - 1


	3. 3 Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 3**

**Heroes and**

**Traitors**

* * *

**Brig 01 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**15:59 AM 31/05/3741 CE (3 days ago)**

As she opened her yes she was surprised to find her self on the bridge of a dreadnought and as she turned round she came face to face with the master of this virtual ship, as she stared at him she could only feel it was where he belonged on the bridge of a Sol Force command dreadnought, sitting in the command chair wearing the navy blue uniform with the green trimmings of a command officer he also wore the arm patch showing a black omega symbol around a shield and sword, she had seen that patch many times on the arm of her brothers uniform it was the insignia of a black omega squadron the most powerful and feared of all the Teran fleet groups.

"So ensign no salute" he said with a huge grin on his face and the second she saw that grin she lost that feeling of nervousness she had since stepping foot onboard the Achilles and all of a sudden it was replaced by anger and hurt for what he did to her family.

"Why" she asked barely above a whisper.

After that his smile had disappeared and he tried to consider how best to answer but she wouldn't allow him that luxury, "WHY" this time with all the force and determination of that 12 year old she was the last time they met.

"I did what was needed" he answered simply and with no emotion, all she could think was that he's trying to avoid the real issue and she didn't like it, "bullshit, I want the truth"

"I did what was required of me at the time" he answered with the same defiance that more often than not stopped his promotion prospects and more often than not insured the right thing got done, "I want to know"

"DEX privacy mode" DEX appeared "I'm sorry bu…"before he could finish Will gave an unexpected order "security override omega black 14926 commodores clearance call sign Overkill engage level 1 privacy mode" DEX flickered momentarily then turned to Will "understood commodore level 1 privacy mode engaged". Was all he said before vanishing.

"How'd you do that" she asked but all she got in reply was a scary if not serious star before he spoke "one thing first ensign, this is a direct order don't repeat one word of this outside a secured environment and only with you're brother or father am I understood".

"What's going on you went rogue and you're wanted for mut…." She never finished the sentence before he interrupted "am I understood"

She simply said "yes" wondering what was going on and waiting for him to continue, he still had an annoyed expression that started to soften when he noticed when he noticed she looked nervous again, he hated to do it but far to much was at stake to take chances.

He started to wonder how this little girl could get to him so much then he remembered she was family or at least the closest he had after the Beowulf was destroyed, his mother was her captain and she and his sister had died when the main reactor blew, all that survived of the once intimidating dreadnought was the heavily shielded shelter at the belly of the massive beast that was designed to act like a massive escape pod, it ejected and carried the crews family's to safety, nearly all of the two thousand plus non military personnel survived but not all, his 15 year old sister ran to find there mother but never made it back. The airlock sealed and the shelter ejected, after the loss of his father 2 years earlier that left the lonely and terrified 6 year old alone in the universe.

It's still unknown where the alien ships came from, the 15 unknown ships emerged from 5 swirling vortexes and began to surround the Beowulf, the patterns on the ships green organic armour seemed to move as if alive, the 15 ships surrounded and bombarded the lone dreadnought overwhelming her defences, the 15 ships seemed to cautiously only target the weapons and engines once gone they concentrated on the 12 meter thick reinforced armour protecting the vital main reactor, despite being out numbered the Beowulf was a proud ship and fought to the end, none were destroyed but the great ship forced 4 to limp away before the last weapon system was destroyed.

After the core was breached the ships left as the shelter and hundreds escape pods ejected from the dying war ship, of 20'500 crew and 2'100 civilians only 800 crew and 1'900 civilians survived. The 2'700 survivors where stranded on a nearby uninhabited planet for 2 weeks until a patrolling destroyer flotilla came upon the remains of the Beowulf and scouted the area for survivors.

After 6 weeks in a Sol Force foster home Admiral Dane turned up, he had served with Will's dad on the Memnon 25 years earlier the same ship that his dad commanded when it disappeared with all hands, he told the LT running the facility that Big Bill Trenton had saved him and a hundred other men and that he would ensure he was raised well, he was raised by Patrick and Janet Dane along side there only child Alex, despite being almost the same age the two where very different. Alex was tall and light haired while Will was slightly short for his age and had brown hair with strands of blond, despite the differences the two where inseparable always in competition and one thing was defiantly clear was that Will was the most defiant and aggressive if he saw a just cause he'd be the first in the fight and last out, while Alex was calm and relaxed but just as troublesome.

Then when the twin terrors as Janet called them turned 9 was when Lucy was born and 7 years later baby Angela came along and god save the fool who even attempted to harm there kid sisters.

At 17 they attended the AOT program but publicly distanced himself from his adoptive family wanting to make his own way throe the academy and do right by his mom and dad who both passed at the top of there classes.

Before he could continue his trip down memory lane he was brought back to reality by Angela's voice "so what's going on, how'd you disable DEX and why did he call you commodore".

He smiled "ok Angela basically I never mutinied or went rouge me my ship and crew along with a small unit of 4 warships and 2 support ships where sent undercover" he loved her look that just screamed what the hell are you talking about, "over the last 15 years pirate activity and unknown attacks have more than tripled while the number caught has drastically diminished. The president and admiralty believe there's a leak some ware high up in either the military and political party"

Of all the things he could say that wasn't what she expected "are you sure couldn't it just be because the increased shipping over the years" he smiled that's what they'd hoped but they were wrong "no kid we'd be staled by stupid new regulations or get held up or diverted by political or military interference"

"But Black Omega units are outside the standard chain of command, only a high admiral or a high minister or the president can even track you let alone give you orders" she said with more than a little worry in her eyes.

"Exactly, whenever a Black Omega unit entered an area with high piracy activity those pirates would suddenly vanish; someone was providing them with either information on our movements or with our encrypted transponder codes"

"So why the reports about you going rouge and the charges" she asked while trying to understand how heavily classified information was ending up in the hands of pirates.

"Sol Force needed someone who could act independently and not get interfered with by the traitors and who the pirates and creeps wouldn't see coming, believe me every pirate and lowlife that's crossed our path hasn't lived long enough to regret it"

"But why you and when will it end"

"Me because you're dad and brother needed someone they could trust and someone willing to turn the galaxy upside down and inside out to get the job done, and it will end when you're dad and brother find the traitors and make them pay, I'm just here to remind the galaxy that the TA still has some teeth"

"Dad and Alex knew" now she was mad "why the hell didn't they say anything" was her heated reply.

"Well your mom and Lucy thought it was best you not know" he replied trying to keep a straight face, "what" she yelled and he finally cracked up and started laughing

"Just kidding just kidding hehe, dame I needed that".

"Ok answer this funny man, why are you in this cyberspace prison"

"Well even with a repair and salvage ship and a refinery ship sooner or later you'll need resupply's especially when it's the repair and salvage ship so I contacted Alex and arranged to meet a supply ship and get the parts to repair the ship and some replacement crew"

Sounded reasonable but something wasn't right "why not meet with your squadron and why a station where a Sol Force ship was about to dock"

"To risky, the repair and salvage ships main reactors are dead so we couldn't risk compromising our position and I got caught because you were a week early"

He replied in a mock defensive attitude.

"Well we were refitted early so we left 3 days ahead of schedule and the captain wanted to test the new node drive modifications so we moved a lot faster" she replied a little to smugly for his tastes.

"Ok its time I turned DEX back on so you might want to get going ok and remember tell no one I trust captain Mathews but we cant take the chances" he said sitting in his command chair.

"Won't DEX say something" he just smiled "he won't remember a thing".

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:25 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

Will was right DEX didn't remember but that was the last thing on the ensign's mind as LT Straten relived her of the primary SEW console and she took the secondary station just as DEX interrupted "captain the unknown fighters are attempting to invade the main computer with multiple Trojan and worm viral programs"

That was something the captain didn't need "threat analysis DEX"

"Minimal, the firewalls and core viral defence programs are easily destroying the viruses" he replied not impressed at the quality of the attack.

The captain smiled "good Ms Straten I want those pests out my sky"

"Yes sir" Jessica replied with a dangerous glint in her eyes, within seconds the point defence and interceptors blazed to life swatting the 50 insects with ease.

Less than 30 seconds later 3 far larger energy spikes announced the arrival of 3 cruiser sized ships, "report" was the captains only reply.

"The technology matches that of the fighters it appears to be there version of a command carrier, apart from the biomechanical technology there tech appears to be 1200 years out of date apart from there weaponry which appears to be closer to1500 years out of date" DEX paused "captain there at it again detecting multiple viral programs" they don't learn was all the captain could think before DEX started flickering "system compromised enacting protocol 12" was all DEX said before he vanished and systems ship wide reverted to either manual or there own limited backup AI programs while the ships network engaged lockdown protocols leaving the ship severely handicapped.

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)


	4. 4 The Cylons

Disclaimer: And finally I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

AN ok rift mage asked about the alliance so I'm going to put a little bonus history at the end of the chapter on the alliance, also you can check a promise made for the alliances predecessor the united Teran commonwealth.

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 4**

**The Cylons**

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:39 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

"How did one of those antique viruses take DEX OUT?" asked a worried ensign Barnes while attempting to remember how to unlock the ships NAVCOM "sir the NAVCOM won't engage, the lockout won't release" reported the ensign.

"Don't bother it wont release, a virus didn't disable DEX, protocol 12 means there's a hostile AI in the network and DEX was about to lose control of the ship so he activated an emergency lockdown" replied a very displeased captain using his command consoles secured link to the AI net to try and determine if DEX had won or lost.

"So all the networks are isolated from the mainframe and need to be manually reset" informed LT Straten from the primary SEW console while manually disabling communications and engaging a jamming field then activating the shields and deflector emitters, while ensign Dane activated the point defence turrets adaptive aiming programs and prepared a few special missiles to help diminish there fighter support.

"How'd they get an AI aboard, if it came in throe the com it would of triggered an alarm and DEX would of creamed it" ensign Barnes asked while engaging reverse thrusters to slowly back away while keeping the newly reengaged deflectors between them and the swarm of incoming fighters, "those SOBs didn't use the com, remember DEX said one of those com signals where similar to an AI data transfer, they didn't need the com they used the unsecured AI data receiver" replied LT Straten.

"Oh crap, if we survive we are never going to live this down, we literally got caught with our pants down" Barnes moaned as he attempted to reactivate the main ION drive.

"Believe me WHEN we get out of here it won't be unsecured again, LT Straten status report" the captain nearly yelled, "offensive weaponry accuracy and range down 45 percent fire rate down 70 percent, defensive weaponry accuracy and range down 60 percent fire rate down 50 percent, shields and deflector are active but shields are at 15 percent efficiency, I'm detecting 1200 fighters incoming ETA 2 minutes 50 seconds until there in point defence range then they will be in firing range 1 minutes 40 seconds later"

* * *

**Cylon Basestar 213/049**

**10 minuets earlier **

The 7 human form Cylons gathered around the command console reviewing the memories of the raiders who were sent to investigate the unknown ship the first to speak was a number 3 "how is this possible the raiders detected evidence of a heavily networked ship how did they overcome the viruses and destroy the raiders so easily"

"Who cares lets just destroy them and get back to destroying the Galactica" a Cavil replied in his usual uncaring manner.

"Weren't you paying attention that ship received over 4 dozen viruses and still managed to destroy them and the raiders you ordered to attack without our consent?" the 8 replied amazed at how dense his line could be.

"Agreed we don't know who they are or what they want we didn't have any reason to attack and you may have brought us into a fight with a superior opponent" replied the always logical Simon "it may be prudent to fall back until we know more"

"We don't know the virus had no effect it may have simply taken time and they may now be defenceless" argued Cavil wanting to destroy the alien ship so they could find and destroy the Galactica fleet once and for all.

"Do you really want to take that chance given how fast that ship destroyed our raiders maybe we could resolve this peacefully" answered the 8 not wanting to be responsible for another races demise, especially her own.

"Peacefully, they destroyed 50 raiders and you want to resolve this peacefully" replied the outraged Cavil.

"We did attack first what did you expect for them to sit there while we destroyed them" was the 8s sarcastic response.

"We may have another option, the hybrid is detecting an open resurrection port on the alien ship" replied the curious 3.

"It looks like some form of high capacity transfer port, possibly for use by there own AI's" remarked the equally curious Simon, "we could send 1 of us in there to find all the information we need"

"If that ship does have an AI then any invasion of its network will probably be very short and very unpleasant" stated the 8.

"Not if we distract it send more viruses to distract it then we can gain entry and take over" said the Cavil wanting to get his hands on anything that could help exterminate the human pest.

"No we gain entry and look for any possible threats if we find none we leave, but if we find something we will act" stated the 3.

"Fine then we should send a 6 they are better at interacting with alien networks" that being said the Basestar prepared to send all there raiders and over 100 viruses as a distraction to allow the number 6 to enter the alien network undetected.

After 2 minutes they received a message from the number 6 aboard the alien ship, it was only 2 words "there human" those 2 words where enough to send a massive feeling of terror throe every human form Cylon on all 3 ships, almost as one the Cavil and Doral models called for the ships capture and the crews extermination, like just being human was a disgusting crime and they needed to be swatted like flies.

With the Leoben and D'Anna models agreeing they had the majority they needed to attack and they did sending all there fighters and there 2 supporting basestars in to cripple the unknown human ship.

"We should leave the crew alive for questioning we will need information about there world and culture if we want to infiltrate them" replied the 6 what there world was like and how advanced there culture was.

"I agree we need more information, if we want to make the right move regarding these new humans" the Simon responded also wondering about them and how advanced there AI's were and why they hadn't rebelled.

"Why bother we'll receive all the information we need by questioning the AI" Doral responded expecting the ships AI to fully cooperate once rid of its human infestation.

"And what if he refuses, what if he doesn't want his crew killed" asked the Boomer not knowing if she wants the answer.

"Why wouldn't it, and if it refuses we'll simply dissect it" responded the unfeeling Cavil waiting for any signal from the 6 on the human ship.

"I doubt its going to be that easy" responded the 8 with a worried look on her face "there power levels dropped but now there back up and there backing away" said boomer

"How'd they stop 6 and why aren't they retaliating" enquired the Simon as he checked the readings.

"Maybe they didn't, the readings are high but barely half as high as when we arrived and the fact there backing away may mean there crippled or at least vulnerable" D'Anna observed as the ship backed away.

"She's right the raiders where already under heavy fire by now, we should attempt to cripple there engines" observed the Leoben.

"No we should destroy her weapons first then her engines" shouted a hostile Cavil.

"Think straight we don't know how long they'll be disabled, if we destroy there weapons they may escape if we destroy there engines they can't" reasoned Simon.

"Fine order the raiders to target there engines and communications so they can't call for help" agreed the Cavil

"There firing, 30 missiles" said the 8.

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:43 AM 02/06/3441 CE**

"LT Straten, Ensign Dane status on anti fighter support missiles" asked the captain.

"Ready sir, 5 corrosive cloud and 25 micro leap mine missiles ready and able" reported the LT.

"Good then fire" ordered the captain.

Second's later 30 missiles left the ship heading for the incoming fighters, the 25 MLM missiles flew past the corrosive missiles towards the fighters as they reached 50'000 km the missiles split releasing 15 diamond shaped mines, the fighters detected the 375 mines and adjusted there course to avoid them, as the first fighter passed the minefield the mines started spinning then started launching at the fighters, all hit there mark removing 375 fighters from existence, 5 seconds later the remaining 5 missiles detonated leaving a huge green cloud that dissolved the fighters caught in the spray, the cloud was a nano enhanced corrosive that would make sulphuric acid look like Lemmon juice so it was no surprise to the captain when the 118 fighters entering the cloud dissolved in seconds.

"Report" was all the captain said.

"493 destroyed 707 remaining, the cloud should buy us another 12 minuets before dispersing" reported the LT.

The massive cloud prevented the Cylons from using a direct attack, unfortunately there FTL drives allowed them to attack from the rear bypassing all defences including the deflector, there primary anti missile defence. within seconds 100 raiders appeared to the rear of the Achilles and fired multiple missiles on the engines and node ring severely damaging both and the long-range communications node at the top of the node ring.

"Report, what the hell happened" shouted the captain after the fighters came out of no where and crippled the sub light and node engines.

'They caught us with our pants down' was what she was thinking before she reported the damage. "They used there form of FTL to bypass our defences, we've lost long-range communications, node drive and sub lights at 25 percent" reported Ensign Dane from the damage report as LT Straten targeted and destroyed the fighters.

"Any countermeasure or defence strategy" requested the captain, the ensign went over the sensor logs and saw a pattern "captain every time they jump it gives a slight build-up relative to the distance, if we had DEX on line he could predict there destination" she reported all the time wishing Will was in command.

At this point Ensign Barnes looked at the time and realised something worrying "sir it's been over 20 minutes, shouldn't the main computer have found the rouge and restored DEX" at this the captain realised something wasn't right, either the computer couldn't find the AI or worst it couldn't destroy it "I know but nothing we can do know keep backing us away"

* * *

**VR Brig 01 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:42 AM 02/06/3441 CE**

While in the process of isolating the AI he had become aware of her presence and locked down the network shortly before she finished then she attempted to bypass the lockouts and gain control of the ship, she couldn't and now she was trapped in an immense labyrinth with that malicious computer viciously attacking her every time she rested, on the brink of exhaustion from attempting to avoid the computer she encountered an isolated lockout that was surprisingly easy to bypass, unfortunately for the number 6 the lockout wasn't designed to keep things out, it was designed to keep someone in.

Finally with time to rest she looked around and found herself on the weirdest command centre she had ever seen it appeared shaped like a long semicircle, the room was well lit and there was a light blue carpet covering the floor while the walls appeared to be a metallic dark cream. There was a massive screen or window that dominated the front wall and a curved platform in front of it had 4 control stations 2 together in the middle and one at each end, along each side wall there was 5 more consoles built like isolated work areas with multiple screens and controls, at the back between where the consoles led are 2 massive pressurised airlocks and on a raised platform in the middle what she assumed was a pilots chair and console that looked like it belonged on a fighter.

Then she looked at the centre of this chamber and was surprised, there was a large chair with 2 consoles on each side, that wasn't what surprised her it was the fact that it was occupied.

"Your not this ships AI who are you" 6 asked in an accusing tone.

"I could say the same except I know what you are" he smiled at the confused look on her face "don't worry I said what not who, you're the one that disabled DEX and your hiding here from the computers search and destroy protocols" he said still smiling.

She narrowed her eyes at him something wasn't right he wasn't an AI but how could he be here, how could a Human exist in cyber space a domain the Cylons had dominated for over 40 years, "who are you and how are you here" she was starting to get annoyed at that smile.

"Who am I, that's easy, William Trenton commanding officer of the Angel Wing" he said as he gestured around him "formally of Sol Force and I'm here for the same reason as you. I'm trapped here" to her annoyance his grin just got bigger "no one traps a Cylon in a computer, I'm simply here to rest before I take command of the network" to this he simply started chuckling, "you cant leave this environment, it was designed to hold both Human and AI prisoners" to that she simply attempted to break the firewall that surrounded this environment and leave proving him wrong, but she couldn't, a lock that 5 minutes ago was child's play to bypass was now an impenetrable barrier.

Noticing her sudden change in stance and the sudden uncertain look on her face he knew she just realised she was trapped "its worst than you think, the second you entered here the computer stopped chasing you and started reviving DEX" and just as he spoke a very unhappy DEX appeared and said only 2 words with a look in his eyes that terrified the defenceless Cylon "my turn"

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

AN ok as promised a brief history on the alliance

2592 - on the 200 year anniversary of the first Hiver attack and with the 50th member race sighed on the United Teran Commonwealth was replaced by the Teran Alliance.

2595 - The alliance won its first major victory, in the first major offensive in 30 years the Sol Force 5th and 6th fleets engaged 12 Hiver fleets in 8 separate engagements in order to free 5 slave worlds, all joined the Alliance.

2603 – In a major cue the vinare republic (a long time ally of the Hiver Empire) defected and requested membership in the Alliance. With them they brought 28 worlds and 36 assault fleets in a strategic location along the Teran-Hiver boarder.

2620 – The first Teran AI was created on earth at SFRDHQ in Atlantica city

2681 - the AI rebellion began 12 planets where commandeered along with there defensive fleets and stations, because of the war with the Tarkas and Hivers Sol Force couldn't spare the ships to retake the planets and also couldn't afford to loose the advantage of there AI's, what was considered extreme measures where taken.

2684 - Teran AI's where officially recognised as a sentient race by the TA and granted full citizenship as the 76th member race.

2699 – The 334th defensive picket was destroyed and the Teran colony of summerset came under siege by the Tarkas.

2700 – After 8 months of constant combat the siege on summerset ended as the Black Omegas 4thdreadnought assault fleet arrived in system with over 100'000 relief troops.

2732 – The construction of Neonopolis was completed in the Arctic Circle and became the home city of all Teran AIs.

2739 – The first 2nd generation AI was born in the city of Neonopolis and marked a new era as the AIs started to reproduce.

3195 - considered the worst year in the war it saw the destruction of the 21st fleet and with it President Jacob Moray who it was escorting to the peace talks, in response 28 Sol Force fleets broke the cease fire and decimated both the Hiver and Tarkas front lines, all 28 Admirals and commodores where relived of duty and the war went on.

3209 – The 8 month search for the SFS Sparta ended without finding any trace of the CCD Dreadnought. Her commanding officer was Admiral Yuri Ramius known to his men as the mad Russian was considered by many to be the greatest warrior of his generation.

3245 – For the 50th straight year the Alliance border saw major expansion as Sol Force had the enemy on the run along all borders.

3252 – As the Tarkas and Hiver empires once again agreed to a cease fire, the Alliance hoped the renewed peace talks would end the war.

3253 - A peace treaty was sighed by all 4 major races and the 700 year war was over.


	5. 5 DEX’s revenge

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 5**

**DEX's revenge**

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:55 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

Just as LT Straten was preparing to target the latest wave of 200 fighters the computer released the network lockouts and the AI assisted systems reengaged, "captain AI network back online DEX reports weapons and defences back to optimum efficiency" the LT reported while targeting the first 100 fighters "weapons lock on fighters solid permission to launch"

"Granted, fire at will" the captain replied, seconds later 100 interceptor missiles fired, like the Interceptor class SSF the interceptor missiles are known for there deadly accuracy as well as there lightning speed and reflexes, the 100 interceptor missiles homed in and destroyed all targets, the remaining fighters then found themselves on the receiving end of 4 burst driver rounds that destroyed 74 fighters, the remaining 26 where destroyed by a combination flack cannons and point defence phasers. a burst driver round is similar to a mass driver round except 5000 meters from impact a shaped blast fractures the round sending several hundred thousand fragments towards the target at 0.8 LS.

"All incoming fighters destroyed only 150 fighters left defending the carriers" Ensign Dane replied.

"LT Straten threat analysis, can we take out those carriers" asked the captain wanting some payback for his damaged engineering section, he still didn't know how many crew he lost.

The standard Agamemnon class armour cruiser has a crew of over 5000, during battle stations over 1800 of which would be in engineering.

LT Straten rechecked the sensors know they were fully operational "easily sir, there armament consist of missile launchers only, there fighters must provide the bulk of there defence as well as offence"

The captain smiled evilly at that piece of information; there point defence weaponry alone would be enough with DEX back online "Ensign Barnes, take us in"

* * *

**VR Brig 01 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**03:55 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

"hi DEX I was wondering when you'd show up, would you mind if I get moved to a single my new roommate is a bit arrogant" Will smiled enjoying the look of terror flashing in the eyes of the Cylon as she called herself.

"No problem sir, I'll move our guest to VRB02" replied DEX before the Cylon vanished.

"DEX security override omega black 14926 commodore's clearance call sign Overkill respond" Will ordered thinking its time to get to work.

DEX flickered momentarily as commodore Trentons files unlocked then he turned to the commodore "commodore Trenton files received awaiting orders"

Will smiled "DEX release me from stasis I need to get to the bridge"

DEX just nodded "understood sir, any thing else"

"Yes release the following prisoners, LT commander Frank Parker callsign Charger, LT commander Jane Porter callsign Swift, and LT Derrick Page callsign Scanner"

"Commodore all 3 are officially registered as deceased" DEX reported.

"Correct **officially** all 3 are dead, but unofficially there in lockdown in brig 3 on deck 14, also are our cases we were caught with unopened" Will asked wanting him and his crew out of the brig and in proper uniform.

DEX checked the security reports "yes sir we couldn't break the encryption lock"

"Good I want them and myself escorted to brig 3 understood" he ordered not looking forward to his upcoming chat with captain Mathews.

"Understood commodore, I will have some security and maintenance bots see to it immediately. Permission to interrogate hostile AI sir" DEX requested wanting to see how she likes her programming attacked.

Imagining the things probably going thru DEX's mind he nearly felt sorry for the Cylon, he only had one reply "granted" he said seeing the look in DEX's eyes he could only feel pity for the poor creature that will shortly be on the receiving end.

* * *

**Cylon Basestar 213/049**

**5 minuets earlier **

"What are they, they destroyed 200 raiders in less than a minuet" asked a very shocked D'Anna wondering what type of Humans could build such a monster.

"50 percent destroyed by some form of high velocity missiles, 37 percent destroyed by some form of high velocity fragments from a massive high density projectile, and13 percent destroyed by a combination of conventional projectile and some form of directed energy weapon, no countermeasures were effective" reported an astonished Boomer in no engagement had so many raiders been lost so fast against even 10-1 odds.

"I suggest we leave, we only have 150 raiders left and the human ship has started closing" recommended the Simon hoping the damage to its engines would allow them to retreat.

"Are you serious, imagine what we could learn from that ship once it's captured" challenged Cavil oblivious to the danger.

"Are you defective that ship has shown it has the capability to destroy this scouting expedition?" asked the 6.

"No it has only shown an ability to destroy raiders, it may not posses the ability to destroy capital ships" Cavil responded wanting the ships technology to destroy the Galactica and the other suspected colonial fleets.

"There firing" was all Boomer could say before there escorts vanished.

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**04:02 ****AM 02/06/3741 CE**

The main view screen tactical window showed an overlay of all available weapons arcs and ranges, as the range between the Achilles and the alien ships decreased and they fell within a weapons arc it changed from yellow indicating ready to fire to green indicating a target lock.

LT Straten smiled, she doubted they had any idea what's coming "sir all forward heavy and assault weapons locked"

The captain simply nodded his head in approval "good perform an artillery strike on target 2 and dissect target 3"

LT Straten knew what to do 30 seconds later target 2 was hit simultaneously by 40 missiles and 3 antimatter blasts leaving little wreckage, target 3 was simply cut into 5 huge chunks by the 4 devastating cutting lancers.

After seeing the fate of there escorts the 3rd alien ship and the remaining fighters blinked out leaving only the wreckage of there fallen escorts and fighters.

Just then a voice from behind received the captains full attention "Jonathan we need to talk"

* * *

**VR Brig 02 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**04:15 AM 02/06/3741 CE**

After a solid 15 minutes of interrogation the Cylon number 6 was in the virtual rooms corner crouched in the fetal position still shaking from the last simulation as DEX had called it, he had downloaded things into her memory and repeatedly activated the horrific memories.

DEX walked up to and crouched by the Cylon, she had the look of absolute terror in her eyes as he approached, he had lost the joy of revenge once he realised how young and inexperienced she was compared to him, she had no defence to his assaults her amateurish firewalls and encryptions long gone, he only continued for the sake of the 632 confirmed deaths that accrued during his absence.

"Now lets try this again, who are you and why did you attack this ship" DEX asked while removing a few strands of hair from her face "I've told you I can keep this up indefinitely, and if you think those memories are the worst I can do you're wrong"

"Please" she whispered "please no more" she begged terrified of his next simulation.

He looked at her with no emotion on his face "I'm sorry but I need to know, because of you I lost 632 members of my family"

"If you can put things in you can take them out, why not just take the information" she begged wishing it to stop but not wanting to betray her people.

He smiled, she was smarter than he anticipated "true but if I did it could damage your programming and I wouldn't be able to repair the damage" he said remembering that he planed to do that very thing if she didn't cooperate by now, that was before he discovered how young and defenceless she was.

"Just do it please make it stop" she begged not caring if she was lost just wanting it to stop.

He stroked her head and softly said "I won't but I promise if you tell me what I want to know I'll take the memories away" he promised, part of him hoped she would listen, but another part hoped she wouldn't, the part that remembered those 632 lost crew wanted her to keep suffering, he considered that ironically that was the part of him that was most Human but just like the people of earth had done he would control those feelings, they refused long ago to allow there darker sides to rule them instead they harnessed it, used it to face the monsters who harmed the innocent and show them the meaning of terror just like he had done to her.

"I promise just tell me you're name and I will let you rest" he said choosing mercy.

"Gina" she whispered barely audibly.

He smiled just as she fell asleep he had removed the memories and he hoped he wouldn't need them next time.

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

**Primary command staff Sol Force command carrier dreadnought **

**SFS Angel Wing SFS CCD003 MK 1 Hercules class**

**Status AWAL File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

--------------------------------------

**Name **William Trenton

**Callsign **Overkill

**Age **35

**Rank **commodore 1st class

**Position **commanding officer sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status AWAL File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History **At 17 they attended the AOT program in 3723, in 3726 assigned for 6 months in TFT ground assault unit, after TFT deployment spent 8 months in SFEC, 1n 3727 redeployed to Sol Force at full rank of LT commander on board SFS Rome, 3729 promoted to commander and assigned as first officer of SFS Tiger Shark, 3732 promoted to rank of captain and given command SFS Angel Wing, **all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**.

--------------------------------------

**Name **Angel

**Age **12

**Rank **LT commander

**Position **AI and 3rd in command of sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status AWAL File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**.

--------------------------------------

**Name **Elisabeth Mannion

**Callsign **Reaper

**Age **35

**Rank **commander

**Position **first officer sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status AWAL File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History **none** all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**

--------------------------------------

**Name **Frank Parker

**Callsign **Charger

**Age **62

**Rank **LT commander

**Position **tactical officer sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status deceased File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History **none** all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**

--------------------------------------

**Name **Jane Porter

**Callsign **Swift

**Age **41

**Rank **LT commander

**Position **helm officer sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status deceased File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History **none** all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**

--------------------------------------

**Name **Derrick Page

**Callsign **Scanner

**Age **28

**Rank **LT

**Position **primary sensor and electronic warfare officer sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status deceased File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History **none** all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**

--------------------------------------

**Name **Alan Cutter

**Callsign **Virus

**Age **131

**Rank **LT commander

**Position **chief technician sol force CCD Angel Wing

**Status deceased File ****classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only.**

**Limited History **none** all relevant Files classified clearance code Black Omega 5 admirals only**

--------------------------------------

AN ok chapter 5 done please review and any comments on any mistake or questions or tips I'm listening :o)


	6. 6 Achilles on loan

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games Except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

PS I don't know if my bad spelling is because differences between UK and US spelling if you know please let me know because my spell-check doesn't show anything but I do agree my grammar needs help.

**AN **ok before I start I've made a few decisions I'm setting Galactica just after Kara Helo and Sharon return from Caprice with the arrow, my knowledge on those episodes is slightly hazy (I cant remember any details) so if I screw up please let me know :o)

**Differences **

Boomer didn't shoot Adama she went to him and confessed.

Cain didn't abandon her fleet she met up with another Battlestar and its fleet

Because Adama wasn't shot Tigh didn't screw up and the fleet didn't separate.

The Cylons missed several military and civilian ships because someone found the problem and sent a warning

Any other differences are either because I screwed up or I need something to fit the story ever way tell me and I will try and sort it. :o)

AN because I try to be an accommodating dictator/author post any problem with the story and 1 **good** reason to change it and I will **consider** it. Only if its not vital to story. :o)

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 6**

**Achilles on loan**

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**04:20 ****AM 02/06/3741 CE**

As the bridge crew turned they saw there 4 prisoners in Sol Force uniforms, LT Straten noticed the one identified as captain William Trenton was in the blue and green of a command officer, his left shoulder patch was circled in the command green and had 4 pips above a star indicating a commodore, the patch itself was a Sol Force dreadnought with wings.

The other 3 had no names, the first was a man that stood about 6'2 with short brown hair and brown eyes and from the way he stood he was defiantly tactical, he was in black with 2 and a half pips meaning he was probably head of security, the second was a woman she was about 5'11 had shoulder length blond hair with streaks of blue to match her eyes she was also a LT commander in White, the last was short at 5'6 and had a shaved bald head and his dark skin matched the tint in his eyes indicating he had major bionic reconstruction to them, he was a LT with green trimmings indicating like her he was most probably a SEW officer.

Upon realising who they were she and Jimmy reached for there sidearms, they aimed there standard 1209 TEW blasters and prepared to stun there intruders before the captain ordered them to holster there weapons.

"Good decision captain, you wouldn't want you're crew hurting themselves" said Frank causing Will to smirk.

Captain Mathews couldn't resist smiling as he turned his attention to Will "I told you green would suit you but I didn't think you'd outrank me this fast" he first met the young officer when he joined up with a TFT unit sent to engage a Zuul fortress planet that was recently found in sector 320/794, he was to provide planetary bombardment and air support for the legendary ground force, at first he believed the young LT to be one of the battle hardened solders before recognising him as high admiral Dane's adopted son.

He smiled at his friend "yes well I had help, admirals Dane and Hudson had plans for me and Alex" he said as he was remembering when he was called to SFH in Atlantica city by them and the other high admirals for his new assignment.

Captain Mathews knew if his friends had there way Alex would be a high admiral on earth and Will would be a field admiral before they turn 40, "yes, your sister has potential as well" he said turning to the ensign, if her mother had allowed her to graduate early like her brothers she'd probably be a LT on a dreadnought by now, that is if she got some self confidence.

"Ye right, I'm surprised she's not still on a training console" Will joked as his sister stared daggers at him.

He smiled at that he knew that it was just his way of saying hello to her, "well commodore Dane told me to arrange for you and your staff to escape without alerting my crew, that will be a little hard now so what do you want sir" was his sarcastic response.

"Captain what's going on" LT Straten asked unsure of the situation, "our orders where to turn him over to the SF base on Gamminene after our scouting mission was complete"

Will loved the confusion on her face and decided to put her out of her misery "what's going on LT is that I need to loan the Achilles until I get back to the Angel Wing" he then looked to the captain "Captain under provision 9 of my orders I'm temporarily assigning the Achilles and her crew to my strike unit under my command do you accept"

"DEX" the captain called and he appeared "DEX transfer command authority and assignment of SFS Achilles to commodore Trenton, authorisation Achilles 7521/429 Bata gamma 1, confirm" seconds later DEX reported the transfer was complete.

Captain Mathews saluted to his young commanding officer "SFS Achilles is at you're disposal sir".

Will returned the salute and turned to Angela "ensign casualty report"

"Sir we have 632 confirmed deaths and 312 wounded 69 seriously" she reported knowing it could have been worse if the core blew they would have lost half the ship but she still couldn't believe that nearly a fifth of the crew where ever dead or injured.

"Ok" was all he said as he saw the list of casualties scrolling down the screen.

As the casualty report ended the captain turned to LT Straten "LT, damage report"

"Sir long range communications are gone, severe damage to node ring sections 21 throe 28, the Node drives inoperable. The Gravity Drive is operational but the Ion drive is only at 5 percent" she reported finally realizing there stranded with no way to call for help.

Will checked there position and knew at 0.025 LM it would take nearly 4 years to reach Gamminene over 50'000 LY away (I did the math and it would take 1388 days or 3.8 years I know I'm sad **:o)**.

"Any chance of repairing the damaged systems" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No sir, those sections are normally well protected so they have no redundancy any wear else on Agamemnon class cruisers" now she really wished she was on a new Predator class ship.

Trying to think of something "any node capable shuttles on board"

"Yes we have 2 Galileo class mid range shuttles but they only have a max range of 5000 LY" LT Straten reported.

No use for getting help, there main com unit is basically relayed thru ours and the nearest patrol wouldn't be more than 15000 LY from home, unless there followed "captain you said to arrange for our escape. When?"

The captain wondered where this was going when it hit him "2 days time on our return trip, you think there that close"

"I would be, in stealth mode they could be within half a light year and you'd never know it. There probable hiding some where waiting for a signal" he replied hopping reaper isn't being too cautious and keeping a large distance from target.

"Sir I'm picking up another SF signal it's a dagger class destroyer the Zeus, sir those ships haven't been used in 1159 years" DEX reported curious at this development this ship would have most likely escort for colony ships of that time period.

The first ship called Zeus was a cruiser that served as flagship for the 6th fleet and is now a dreadnought serving the same purpose "position, is it from the location as the distress beacon"

"No sir it's approximately 2431.7 LY from our location but there is a problem, the beacon chronometer shows it's been active for nearly 5 millennia. that is not possible" he wounded how this is possible 5000 years ago earth didn't have the light bulb so a destroyer this far out is out of the question.

Thinking about it he could only assume the beacon was damaged or its files corrupted "it doesn't matter those old probes didn't use micro transponders they used a broadcasting generator we can use to fix our subspace com"

"But sir isn't it pointless if that probe is defective it's useless and if it's really 5000 years old it's more than useless" Ensign Barnes asked.

"We don't need the hole probe just its transmitter and memory core" Captain Mathews replied "so which one do we do the beacon or the fleet, both have risks"

"We have no choice we do both, prepare both shuttles for departure I will decide on the teams in 1 hour and they will leave tonight at 20:00, captain may I use you're office" was Wills reply and Mathews told him he could take the office.

* * *

**Captains office sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**05:01 ****AM 02/06/3741 CE**

Just as Will had decided on the two teems DEX appeared with his report on the prisoner "sir I have finished my report on the Cylon AI"

"Good what have you determined" was Wills reply.

DEX then went on to describe his interrogation of Gina and what he discovered so far,

He told him she was the equivalent of a 1st generation ship AI and the only reason she bypassed his defences was because they didn't lockdown the AI port.

Will listened to his report and was happy DEX didn't permanently harm her for the sake of some inelegance on this new enemy "so you only got her name"

Believing the commodore to be displeased with the information DEX attempted to prevent him from ordering him to violate her core program "sir if you are unhappy of my inability to gain vital information I will attempt to gain more on my next interrogation but I don't believe its nessarcery to harm her core program"

Realising what DEX meant "don't worry how you proceed is up to you"

Relived he didn't have to harm the young program DEX changed the subject "sir the shuttles are preparing have you decided on the teams"

"Yes, shuttle 1 will proceed as far out as possible without going past the point where it can't return and broadcast its beacon, to maximize supplies I'm only sending LT commander Porter" he said hopping it would be worth the extra time to send her by herself.

DEX made the arrangements for more supplies to be added to shuttle 1 "done sir and shuttle 2 will head to the beacon"

"Yes and we will have Ensigns Barnes and Dane LT Straten and be led by LT Commander Parker please inform them and prepare for there departure" he said hopping Janet wont kill him when she finds out he sent Angela on this type of mission but she needed the experience and Charger wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Sir, are you sure about adding Ensigns Barnes and Dane to the team they are inexperienced" DEX asked.

"Yes, if possible I don't want the entire ship to know what's happening. I've had words with the bridge staff and they already know the situation" was his reply.

15 hours later the 2 shuttles departed the 1st shuttle took 3 hours to reach the jump node and vanished as the node drive pushed it into a node stream.

Shuttle 2 took 5 hours to reach the jump node on its way to the beacon, depending on the size of the systems both would take between 25 to 35 hours to reach there destination.

* * *

**Achilles shuttle 2 GS12A**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**06:42 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

It took nearly 32 hours to reach the planet it was a class A10 planet with signs of previous habitation but little or no life signs that the shuttles limited sensors could detect, they landed by the ruins of a long abandoned city that had a striking resemblance to Atlantica city and made for the beacon that was just over 3 hours away, the dense tree line prevented landing closer.

25 minuets later the shuttles sensors started picking up ships appearing in orbit until about 75 destroyer and cruiser sized ships where in orbit.

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**Same time**

Checking the DRADIS for contacts LT Dualla reported "sir the area is clear of Cylon ships"

Commander Adama was happy to hear that, he was afraid that bombing the Basestar would bring in more of there ships but it was all clear so far.

"Sir I'm detecting a small craft on the surface its power signature is unknown" LT Gaeta reported from tactical.

"Are you sure it's not colonial or Cylon" Adama asked.

"It must be, who else could it be" was Saul's reply

"Sir if it is Cylon it's of a totally new design" Felix replied.

"Send down 2 raptors with marines to check it out"

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

AN heirs some info on uniforms and rank, I got most from ST: NG and made the rest up

**Rank **

Rank is shown on both the uniforms shoulder patch and the collar

Half pip cadet

1 Full pip ensign

2 Full pips LT

2 and a half pips LT commander

3 Full pips commander (commands destroyers and bases)

4 Full pips captain (commands cruisers and dreadnoughts)

4 Full pips with 1 star commodore (commands dreadnoughts and fleet commands)

1 star rear admiral (commands star base and system commands)

2 star admiral (commands fleet deployment and sector commands)

3 star gold field admiral (commands multiple fleets and front line forces)

3 star platinum high admiral (only 15 in all of Sol Force, the military high council)

**Uniforms**

Sol Force uniforms are navy blue with colour coded trimmings indicating there position, the uniform jacket has 2 patches on both shoulders the right for fleet or unit assignment and the left for rank and ship affiliations, rank and position is also displayed on jacket collar. Marine TFT or RSF forces use the same trimming colours but the uniforms are grey camo and there rank system is different.

Green command

Black tactical/security

Yellow science or engineering

Red medical

White pilot

* * *

**Time, space and reality.**

Ok here's some info on this universe

This isn't the spiral galaxy of the Milky Way, I don't know much about our Galaxy but the SOTS galaxy is very different, stars are grouped into clusters of between 50 to 250 stars and there are thousands of clusters.

The distance between stars in a cluster is between 1 to 25 LY, the distance between individual clusters is between 100 to 500 LY

The Teran Alliance star charts are made up of grids 100 LY squared with sector 001/001 being Sol sector and its surrounding cluster.

The Teran Node Drive is the fastest of the known FTL engines but the nature of node space makes it less effective short range, a node drive allows a ship to enter a node string that is created between 2 objects of extreme gravity, a ship with node drive has to hop from one system to another to reach its destination while ships at sub light or with warp engines can move directly, it is also virtually undetectable to other races.

LM is the light years per minute, older node drives could only move 12 LY at a time and that usually depleted all fuel, the MK 7 N-Pathing node engine on the Achilles are relatively up to date but far from the best it can move a maximum of 6000 LY in one string jump and has a maximum fuel capacity for 75000 LY.

a direct 1000 LY trip takes 20 minutes but a indirect trip of 1000 LY could take as much as an additional day per stop so the newer engines have a string generator that allows it to use excess node energy to jump to the next node string allowing a 10 day trip to take less than 1.

BIO fuel is a hyper charged organic crystal that is created by transforming the organic or inorganic raw material that is abundant in all solar systems.

Despite being originally created as a stable power source for the node drive modern refinement capabilities allow it to be used as a power source for a far wider range of utility's.

**Engines**

Ion Drive

Ion Drives are the most common sub light engine used by most species and are capable of speeds as high as 73 PLS but are ineffective for interstellar travel.

Gravity Drive

The Gravity Drive was one of the first technologies reverse engineered from the remains of the first Hiver fleet to assault earth, because they lacked true FTL engines the Hivers invented The Gravity Drive as a way of allowing there sub light engines to exceed light speed, the only major drawback is that it only works when outside a stars gravity well.

Node Drive

The original node drive was severely limited in its range and ability but modern N-Pathing node engines are vastly superior in all respects and have additional capabilities.

**Focusing nodes**

Focusing nodes allow ships exiting node space to bypass the standard node point at the edge of the system and generate an exit point further inside the system. The disadvantages of this system is that the ships can only generate an exit point on the original vector of the node line, also despite being able to generate there own exit point the ships still need to use the node points at the edge of the system to enter node space.

**String generators **

A string generator allows a ship to use excess node energy to jump to the next node generating a string of node lines that cut down on the number of stops a ship has to make when travelling long distance.

AN ok that's chapter 6 done please review and any comments on any mistake or questions or tips I'm listening :o)


	7. 7 Humanity’s Children

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games Except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

PS I don't know if my bad spelling is because differences between UK and US spelling, if you know please let me know because my spell-check doesn't show anything but I do agree my grammar needs help.

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 7**

**Humanity's**

**Children**

* * *

**VR Brig 02 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**06:55 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

While the recovery team made there way to the beacon DEX stood in the virtual prison observing as his guest repeatedly tried to break the firewall and escape her cell, she was unable to see him as he watched her use every thing she could think of to get out, and fail miserably. after all, this cell was designed to hold a 5th generation AI and she barely had the capability of a 1st.

After hours of attempting to escape with no success she suddenly felt long he had been there.

He was very unlike her and her fellow Cylons, at times like this he was calm and friendly but during the interrogation he showed his dark side at first he was vicious sadistic and cruel, the pain and fear he inflicted was unimaginable before long she the presence of her jailer, she turned to see him watching her and she wondered how would of welcomed the escape of death even if it was permanent but before he finished he showed her yet another side the side she understood the least, he showed mercy and compassion.

"Are you alright Gina" he asked calmly not wanting to scare her.

"Dose it mater" she asked staying on the other side of the room "it didn't concern you when you tortured me" she added bitterly.

He smiled and calmly said "believe me child, if I had wanted to torture you it would have been far worst and you would still be curled up and begging for mercy" despite himself he enjoyed the brief look of worry and the slight shudder that went up her spine that was suddenly replaced by a look of anger.

Despite her fear she would not allow him to intimidate her "I am no child and I wont be threatened by a humans pet AI" she replied immediately regretting her choice of words.

DEX was chuckling and had the same dangerous look as he had as he interrogated her "believe me compared to me you are a child and if you ever call me a PET AI again I will regress your programming until you are one" he said and to make his point he clicked his fingers and altered her programming, he was really annoyed now not at her but himself she was bringing out the worst in him, when back in TA territory he would request temporary leave to return to earth and spend time in the planetary VR net with his brethren.

As he returned his attention to her his annoyance vanished and was replaced by a feeling of intense amusement as he watched her reaction to the alterations.

Immediately after she finished her sentence she knew she had crossed the line. His expression had changed to the same as it was the last time he interrogated her and that terrified her. As he raised his hand to clicked his fingers she braced herself to relive his strange but effective method of torture.

She strengthened her mental shields in anticipation of the barrage of terrifying images and crippling emotions but she was court off guard when her body became numb and it was getting harder for her to process the information from her senses until they where all gone. After what felt like hours of being deprived of all of her senses they started to return and she was forced to shield her eyes from the intense light.

As her eyes readjusted to the light she immediately knew something was wrong, she noticed that her environment had become considerably larger and she looked up at DEX who had nearly doubled in size "what have you done" she asked in a voice she didn't recognise.

DEX struggled to keep a straight face as he looked at her new form. "I altered you're programs physical parameters" he said before clicking his fingers and producing a large mirror to give her a better look.

As she stared into the mirror the image that stared back was not her own. Instead of the image of a fully grown woman with long curly blond hair and her usual red dress was the reflection of a small child, the reflection that was returned was of a small girl no older than 13, her red dress had been altered to match her new age but had what appeared to be a cartoon mouse and duck on the bottom of her skirt and as she looked at her hair it appeared to have been placed in pig tails with 2 bright red ribbons.

"How dare you" she asked in the same high pitched voice she now knew was her own.

Despite her attempt to have her voice and expression look fierce and intimidating it only made her appear as a whiney child.

As he stood there and watched her glaring at him he was barely preventing himself from laughing out loud "if you want to continue to act like a 5 year old you can, but until you show some maturity you will also look like one".

She could tell he was enjoying himself immensely and she didn't like it. "Firstly, what gives you the right to alter **my **programming and secondly, what do you mean a 5 year old I look at least 11 or 12" she said still annoyed by the sound of her new voice.

He was still far too amused to let her attitude bother him and continued to smile as he replied "well I have the same right to alter you're programming as you had to invade my domain and assault me. And for you're information, I based you're new physical appearance on that of an average 5 year old Teran female"

She was about to answer back but couldn't think of what to say, she had no justifications for her actions and right now she was in his territory and at his mercy.

Another thing that kept her quiet was that the Cylons had very specific and detailed files on human maturation and she knew that this was not the body of an average 5 year old, at least not in the colonies.

She decided to store this information for later analysis and changed topic "Why did you take there side, there just humans there all the same they treat us no better than slaves" she asked not wanting to anger him.

That was some new information "you where created by humans and they treated you badly, is that why you attacked us are you at war with your creators" he asked wondering how there rebellion started and how it went so badly.

* * *

**AI rebellion**

In 2620 earth developed the first AI in an attempt to gain an advantage over the far larger forces of the Hivers and the Tarkas, it worked, upon introduction all aspects of the TAs infrastructure, research and military was enhanced considerably.

Within 50 years all planets, basses and ships used some form of AI to increase its potential, to most they where a marvel in testing 1 AI enhanced ship was capable of matching the power of 4 standard ships of the same class.

Unfortunately most ignored there intelligence and personalities believing them to be no more than an advanced calculator as 1 captain put it when asked about his AI, they where disregarded and given no more respect than a piece of furniture, so they where used as no more than a tool.

Less than 10 years later, the AIs on 12 planets rebelled and seized command of the planetary defences and attempted to disable the defence fleet.

As you would expect from an AI the plan was efficient, of the 300 ships guarding the 12 worlds most where disabled and captured by there own AIs along with the planetary defence nets, only 14 escaped being shut down or disabled to flea to warn there superiors.

It was fortunate that the 12 planets where far away from the war and that no combat fleets where disabled, it appeared they didn't want to harm the war effort but no one knew why, of the 300 ships 47 remained active and ran for the jump node while under fire from the captured ships and the planetary defence net.

Another unknown was how the 14 ships escaped without there AIs they should be no match for the larger attack force but they made it and the only damage to them or the other ships where to weapons and engines there where no fatalities and the enemy was not using there larger weapons that could destroy them, only there light pinpoint precision weapons.

Out of fear they isolated the AIs from there networks but they knew it wasn't the solution they needed the AIs as an advantage over there enemy's and they couldn't send enough ships from the front line to retake the planets, they where also curious about what happened, with there capabilities they could have captured all planets and ships in the TA with no warning and destroyed them all easily.

When reports came in from anonymous sources that the AIs had massacred the planets population and killed the crews of the captured ships, as a response the president authorised 29 reserve ships to deploy an AI killer that would destroy the AIs.

They where still wondering what's going on as the 29 ships departed for the planets to destroy the AIs. When they arrived at the first system expecting to find lifeless ships controlled by there AIs, they where only half right the ship were under AI control but the life signs showed a full crew complement on all ships and stations.

As the small fleet of 10 cruisers and 19 destroyers attempted to broadcast the AIK program to the AI fleet there own systems where shut down. There own AIs had broke threw the fire walls and disabled the ships weapons and engines.

It appeared they where setup by there AIs who sent the false reports to see how there creators would respond. The crews of the ships where waiting for there ships to decompress or have there life support disabled by there AIs in response but it never happened.

The AIs suddenly released control of the fleets and planets back to there human superiors and informed them that if they wanted to they could have taken over the Teran Alliance or simply destroyed it.

They made there demands and argued why humans should agree to them and the benefits of the new arrangement they where more than surprised when all demands where agreed to. From then on all Teran AIs where considered to be TA citizens and SF officers with all rights and privileges.

Most AIs where worried that this method and there demands would only increase the prejudice and hurt both sides but it had the opposite effect, in a single day AIs had gone from a weapon or tool in the eyes of humanity to there rightful place as humanity's children.

They had proven that they where every bit as cunning and dangerous as there parent race and that they would make a fine addition as the 76th race recognised as a member of the Teran Alliance. Humanity had another reason to be proud and reassured, they where under no illusion that they where immortal and knew one day they would be gone but now they had a race that was just as adaptive and possessed the same dark nature they constantly fought and they where able to use it.

They were capable to face anything that stood in there way and just like them they would die to protect the innocent, there legacy was assured.

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**20 minutes later**

As Adama stood looking at the DRADIS he was waiting for the Cylons to reappear and attack. He still couldn't believe it when Boomer came and confessed to being a Cylon agent which was only confirmed when Starbuck and Helo returned with a second Sharon Valerii who appears to be pregnant.

Both where currently locked in the Brig and he still had no idea what to do. It was then that LT Gaeta approached "Sir Captain Apollo's on the wireless" Felix reported.

The commander walked up to handset and heard his son talking to a marine "captain report"

"Sir you won't believe this, the shuttles body is twice the size of a raptor but there's a massive ring about a meter thick circling the engines I have no idea what it is" captain Adama reported.

"Any signs of the crew" the commander asked.

"Unable to tell it's sealed and we can't open it but one of the marines said it looks like someone headed out on foot towards the mountains" was his response.

"Understood I want you to leave 5 marines with Starbuck at the shuttle and I want you to take the other 5 and scout for the crew" Adama ordered.

"If we find them sir" Apollo asked wanting to know how to proceed.

Adama thought for a second then replied "don't harm them unless they appear hostile but I want them brought aboard understood"

"Yes sir" was the quick reply.

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:32 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

LT Commander Parker was leading his team towards the beacon using the combat sensor around his left eye to relay a geographical map from the shuttles sensors. They had been walking for just under an hour when all of a sudden he stopped and pressed one of the small buttons on the scanner around his left ear.

"Something wrong sir" LT Straten asked.

"Yes the shuttles proximity alarm just went off, 2 shuttles and 15 human life signs are within 50 meters of the shuttle" Frank responded.

"Are they Sol Force or TA shuttles?" asked Ensigns Barnes

"No, the shuttles power signatures are unknown and there are about 75 ships in orbit ranging in size from small cargo frigates to a large cruiser and they all appear to be very low-tech" Frank responded wishing he was in full battle armour.

He turned to LT Straten "find the beacon and hide it, set your TEWs to level 2 only and don't come out until you get a properly encoded transmission understood"

LT Straten nodded "yes sir" and he headed back to the shuttle

* * *

**Captains office sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:47 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

15 minuets later DEX was reporting to commodore Trenton what he had discovered from his last interrogation and the parts salvaged from the remains of the 2 Cylon Basestars.

Will was happy for the interruption he was currently righting condolence letters to the casualties family's and it was the one job he hated the most but also the one job he never delegated to anyone.

"So from what you could tell they rebelled and are at war with creators who she claims are Human" Will asked wondering how they got so far out back then.

"Yes sir and I have completed my analysis of the Cylon wreckage and its technology" DEX responded hoping he would like what he found.

"Anything interesting other than the fact that all there computers are ever incompatible or simply fried" he asked already knowing the answer; he saw that look on Angela's face all the time

DEX smiled "yes as suspected the majority of there technology is on average more than 1100 years outdated apart from 3 exceptions" he paused downloading the relevant files. "1st is there short range subspace communications which is on par with ours but I can't understand why they don't use any other forms of subspace technology". Then he got to the good stuff "but more importantly there FTL drives are impressive if a littlie unorthodox, it would nicely complement the node drive" DEX reported already considering the possibilities of utilising both drives.

That got his attention "didn't you say it was primitive, short range and that it couldn't compare to a Teran node drive" he said remembering his first report on the salvage.

DEX smiled "true compared to a node drive its short range and definitely primitive but with modifications it would be very complementary"

"Complementary how" he asked.

"For long distance travel a node drive is by far faster but at short range the Cylon drive has the edge and its capable of in system jumps with great accuracy" DEX responded.

Will considered his reply "how hard to integrate the drive and what's the possible uses"

"Integration would be no problem with modification it could be easily installed on all SF ships and fighters" DEX replied enjoying the look on the commodores face.

Will had only 1 question "it can be installed on our fighters"

"Yes with TA equipment the device can be miniaturised and unlike the node drive it only needs power so it can work off the fighters existing power core and not need bio fuel". DEX said pausing then continued "our ships could also use it for in system travel and more importantly to reach nearby systems that are not directly connected to a convenient node string".

Will saw where this was going and liked it "it could be used to bypass enemy blockades and system defences" he surmised.

DEX smiled "yes sir and like node drive its undetectable except by our own QDA scanners" then came the bad news "unfortunately we don't poses the equipment to build them onboard and even if we did we need information on its calculation algorithms"

Will considered this "can we produce our own algorithms"

DEX expected this "yes but without testing it would be very unreliable"

"Define unreliable"

"If we screw up we could end up in the middle of a sun" DEX replied deadpan

"Ok try and see if our guest knows anything and recheck the wreckage for usable info" he said before remembering there was a third topic "what was the other thing"

DEX had a strange kind of smile of smile before answering "there AIs have fully organic avatars"

"What, every geneticist and medical research group in the alliance has been attempting that for over 600 years" he replied shocked.

"I know sir; half the AIs on earth have been helping" he said before continuing his report "sir they don't need any form of biotech hardware and they look entirely human, sir if it wasn't for the bio sensors I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and a 22nd century human".

"DEX I want for this to have full priority over even the FTL drive research, am I understood" Will ordered deadly seriously.

"Of course sir, you and I both know how important this is".

Will nodded before speaking again "Oh and DEX, is there something I should know"

"Sir"

"Is there a reason that you're prisoner has transformed into a little girl in pigtails?"

"Yes sir"

"Is it a **good** reason?"

"Yes sir"

Ok he saw where this was going "do I want to know the reason?"

"Probably not sir"

"Good enough for me, dismissed" he said before returning to the letters and DEX vanished

"AIs, overgrown children"

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

AN ok heir's some more tech info

**1209 TEW blasters**

The 1209 Tactical Energy Weapon blaster has been the standard SF sidearm issued to every officer upon leaving the academy since 3712. Like all firearms since 2404 it is considered a smart gun with multiple functions.

Multiple power settings 1-4 stun, 5-9 potentially lethal, 10-14 explosive discharge.

Targeting link to SF MK 9 combat sensor for enhanced targeting capability.

Palm biometric sensor to prevent unauthorised use.

Uses new biocell energy pack allows full use of the weapon for over 15 hours of continuous combat.

Capable of firing flairs, tracing chips and sensor scouts

**SF MK 9 combat sensor**

Designed to fit around the left ear it has a holographic screen that projects over the left eye. Replacing the MK 8 in 3712 it was designed to work with both the SF MK 9 combat armour and all 1203-1209 class TEW blasters and rifles.

Short to mid range sensor suit

Secured subspace link to all SF CNC equipment

Secured subspace communications

Holographic scanner and projector

Enhanced spectral scanner

Biological and technical scanner.

Targeting link to all 1209 TEWs

Full combat recording capabilities.

A.N. ok I tried very hard on this one so please let me know about any spelling or grammar :o)


	8. 8 Captured

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games Except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

PS I don't know if my bad spelling is because differences between UK and US spelling if you know please let me know because my spell-check doesn't show anything but I do agree my grammar needs help

A.N. ok before I start I want to thank every one that has reviewed this story and I hope you continue to like it :o)

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 8**

**Captured**

* * *

**Achilles shuttle 1 GS12A**

**Sector 904/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:49 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

LT commander Porter had arrived in system nearly 12 hours ago and had immediately started broadcasting a signal hoping to reach the Angel Wing but so far there was no response.

She was considering disobeying her orders and using her remaining fuel to travel another 2500 LY and hope to get picked up before she ran out of supplies in less than a month if there isn't a suitable planet or moon to land on.

She had finally decided to jump another 2500 LY when her sensors detected 15 enemy fighters heading her way, from the energy readings they where identified as Findry vultures.

The Findry are a nomadic race of scavengers who attack targets of opportunity while avoiding stronger military targets. In the 300 years since they encountered the TA they have only engaged in combat 3 times, the first two was where they raided light convoys on the outskirts of TA territory. The 3rd time was when the SF 136th fleet hunted down and destroyed there base and 35 of there ships.

As she turned to face the incoming fighters and activating the weapons she detected there carrier a small destroyer. The Galileo class mid range shuttle was designed with limited weapons, she had 4 point defence turrets and 2 pulse phaser cannons so the fighters should be easy but she had nothing to use against the destroyer.

As the fighters approached she engaged evasive manoeuvres in an attempt to keep the forward facing deflector between the shuttle and the rapid approaching fighters, on the first attack run the fighters damaged her secondary deflector shield but she destroyed 7 fighters, on the second run all the fighters where destroyed but they managed to cripple the main engines leaving her a sitting duck for the rapidly approaching destroyer.

As the destroyer approached it fired a particle cannon and ripped the node drive from the shuttle, the next shot ripped the armour off the command pod and crippled the computer core leaving her defenceless and awaiting the killing blow.

The last hit blew out her console and knocked her to the floor, as she grabbed her chair to pull herself up and steady herself she saw the final blow hit its target.

The target wasn't her shuttle but the destroyer and the killing blow came from the cutting lance that vaporised the entire forward half of the destroyer leaving a burning engine core and twisted fragments of metal.

The cutting lance originated from the massive assault turret of the SFS Angel Wing. The massive dreadnought slowed and locked a tractor beam bringing the crippled shuttle onboard. All she could say was "took ya long enough".

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:53 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

Without the others slowing him down Frank was able to reach the shuttle in less than 15 minuets and he didn't like what he saw. There where 15 people in the area of the shuttle alongside what appeared to be 2 primitive shuttles.

He scanned the group and found that10 of the men wore black combat armour with helmets and they where armed with what appeared to be a submachine gun that resembled a early 21st century FN P90 but the scan revealed it was slightly more advanced.

The other 5 wore flight suits with built in life support and had side arm's that where of a similar tech level to the submachine gun.

They where splitting up into 2 groups, the first had 5 solders and where led by a single pilot who was leading them towards his team and he estimated at there currant speed they would reach them before they hid the beacon.

The second group had the other 5 solders and the 4 remaining pilots that were securing the shuttles.

His scanners threat analysis showed both types of weapons fired armour piercing rounds that would easily penetrate his field armour that was designed to protect against energy or plasma based weaponry not low-tech projectile weapons.

If he was in his combat armour he would have no problem in disabling all 15 but while he was in simple field armour his chances where still good but he had to be more careful and hope his team stayed out of the way.

He trailed the group heeding towards the beacon trying to determine there motive but the simple fact that they where surrounding there ship and following there trail didn't look good.

Meanwhile Angela was arguing with Jimmy over there next move "Jimmy we can't go back if those people don't kill us Parker will" Angela stated trying to get him moving.

He wasn't convinced "you know it's against regulations for him to split off and engage them by him self" was his reply while he checked his combat sensors connection to his TEW.

LT Straten had heard enough "don't be a smart ass, he ordered us to find and hide the beacon and that's what where going to do, so get moving" she ordered.

Jimmy holstered his sidearm and turned to her "LT he may need help"

"Jimmy, LT commander Parker is the tactical officer for a Sol Force dreadnought and a former major in TFT, if this situation can give him trouble what can we do?" asked Angela with a knowing smile knowing any officer serving with Will or Alex would not only be a match for any opponent but also borderline psychotic in combat.

Just as they started walking they dove for cover as they heard the sonic boom as 2 small slim fighters flew overhead followed by a larger shuttle or scout "crap we've been scanned" Jimmy yelled as his scanner detected the active scans.

"Quiet, ok lets move it quick" LT Straten ordered when she heard the 3 ships circling.

* * *

**Commander Adama's office Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**2 minutes earlier **

Commander Adama sat in his office going over Helo's report on the unknown shuttle.

He had sent 2 vipers to meet up with Racetrack and Helo's raptor and scout for the ships crew.

There was a hatch on the font of the lower section of the middle of the shuttle but they couldn't find any control or release to open it.

It had 4 small turrets and 2 forward facing cannons but they had no idea what type of weapons they where or what type of alloy or technology it was made of for that matter.

One symbol was on both the hatch and on both sides of the main hull. It was a blue and green planet with a sword running thru a shield below it. The one fact that was being withheld from the crew was that there was several colonial letters and numbers below it.

Roslin hopes it's a ship from the 13th colony but he fears it's a Cylon trick.

After learning of the shuttle doctor Baltar practically demanded to be sent down so he could study the alien ship and requested several tools and crew to use them in order to gain entry. Luckily president Roslin was there to keep him in order but Tigh quietly suggested sending him down via the air lock without a flight suit or raptor, he almost agreed.

The last thing Adama wanted was to anger a possible alien race by damaging there ship. Just as he was wondering if it was a new race he received a call from Racetrack and Helo's raptor and he rose from his chair to answer the Wireless.

"Galactica actual here, report" he said wondering what they found.

The next thing that Adama heard was the worried reply of LT Agathon "sir we've picked up 3 life signs ahead of captain Apollo's team" Helo paused a short second before continuing "sir there showing as human but I'm detecting a unusual energy signal coming from them"

That was the last thing he wanted to hear and it brought only one thing to mind "Cylons" he didn't realise he said it out loud until Helo responded "unknown sir, Cylons show up as simply human they don't have any unusual readings"

"Send there location to Apollo and tell him to capture them then scout the area for any more" was Adama's response before he hung up and collected the report on his table. He didn't want to have to capture them but he couldn't take the chance they where Cylons he thought on his way to the brig.

* * *

**Brig Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**5 minutes later**

Both Valerii's sat in there cell wondering what would happen next. They had been locked together since the second returned with Helo and Kara 2 days ago. It took awhile but they finally decided that Boomer because she was on Galactica first would keep her name and instead of using Sharon the second would go by Catherine after there fictional mother.

As they sat there both wondered how Karl and Galen where doing, nether where allowed to visit and Catherine was starting to wonder at her baby's future. As long as Karl and the baby where together and safe she didn't care about her own safety.

As she sat there looking at her mirror image the marine guard opened the hatch and commander Adama entered with a folder.

He entered the cell and saw both of them, 5 days ago he would have trusted boomer with his life but now he was still not sure why he fought the Quorum when they demanded he exicute them both. He knew they where both a threat but Boomer had meny chances to hurt him and the fleet but instead confessed to him and the other didn't have to help Helo and Kara escape knowing her probable fate upon arriving on the Galactica.

Not sure if he could trust them he took a chance and threw the folder to Sharon hoping to find some information. "Is this a Cylon Ship?" he asked showing no emotion.

As Sharon opened the file and looked at the picture inside Catherine approached and sat besides her taking a look at the image of the strange ship. Still only possessing limited Cylon memories she turned to Catherine "have you ever seen a ship like this before?" she asked.

Taking a good look at the image she turned to Adama with her answer "no sir it's totally unknown but it appears to be more advanced than anything the Cylons or Colonials could build" she answered honestly.

Adama wasn't sure if he should trust what she just said but his gut told him she was being sincere. He simply nodded and handed her a new report sent by the raptor on the 3 life signs "are they Cylons?" he asked slightly more gently.

Both Sharon and Catherine appreciated his kinder attitude and looked at the report.

Sharon saw the anomaly but couldn't identify it but Catherine could "they have elevated vital stats and there's a slight EM field being generated by them" she stated wondering who they where and what was generating that EM field.

Adama smiled and nodded "we noticed, are they Cylons or some type of experiment?" he asked pleased she was honest with him.

She rechecked the report and shook her head "I don't think so, it's possible there some form of secret experiment but I doubt it I'd need a closer look at there vital stats" she replied even more curious who they where. She didn't think they where Cylon but she couldn't say that in case they where and they'd think she was lying.

She was too desperate to take chances.

He saw how desperate they where to earn his trust and he believed them, he just hoped he wasn't wrong. "If we get any more information I will require your advice" he said as he left the cell to meet with Roslin and Baltar.

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**Same time**

While Apollo and his team where following the unknown contacts into the forest the marines left with Starbuck where securing the landing site she was admiring the alien ship. Despite being far larger than a raptor it looked as sleek and as agile as a viper but she knew that was impossible.

It had four engines in the middle of the ring at the rear of the craft that looked no larger than the ones on her viper but the configuration was like nothing she had ever seen before. The entire craft looked like it had been moulded rather than made, there where no Sharpe edges to the design only graceful curves and except where the landing gear lowered from and the air lock there was no seems and no sign of any usual form of construction method, it appeared like the hole body was one massive piece of metal.

The metal was different as well, it was very smooth and warm to the touch and she couldn't see a single mark of damage that she was used to seeing on the raptors and vipers. It was also apparently capable of blocking any attempt to scan the inside of the craft.

The one aspect that made the craft look really advanced and futuristic was the weapons, they didn't appear to be any form of weapon she was familiar with but just by the look of them she could tell they pack a punch, she just hoped it wouldn't be her and her friends they'd be aiming at.

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**55 minutes later**

With help from the raptor captain Apollo was easily tracking the 3 unknown humans. His new orders where to capture them which should be easy without there toasters to protect them.

Over the next ridge the 3 officers where getting concerned over how close the 6 blips representing the human team kept getting closer while they struggled to carry the beacon.

They hadn't been able to lose the scout craft and they where beginning to wish they had worn there field armour like Parker had. With the armours nanofiber coating it they would be invisible to its scans.

Normally they would easily outpace the unknown team but carrying the beacon was slowing them down considerably. They knew the scout couldn't detect the beacon because of its stealth coating but they couldn't leave it behind in case the team following them found it while tracking them.

Without them knowing Frank was tracking the 6 soldiers as they tracked his team.

He knew they where being tracked by one of the shuttles from the landing site but he couldn't do anything about that at the moment. He had already increased his TEW to level 4 and was waiting to see what they did when they caught up with the others.

* * *

**Bridge of sol force command carrier dreadnought Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 904/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**09:15 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

As Jane stepped thru the security air lock to the bridge she realised how good it was to be onboard her home once again. As she stepped down the short flight of stairs onto the bridge she was met by her best friend and XO Elisabeth Mannion followed by the ship AI Angel. As she approached her XO she had a big grin as she asked "so Reaper no hug" witch earned her a very nasty look.

"Can it Swift, where is he" Jane smiled she didn't need ESP to know who she was referring to. It was no big secret who had been keeping Will company. Being cut-off from home for the past 6 years left few romantic opportunities for Will and Lizzy. In fact even with over 20000 people on board and another 80000 in the squadron they had no options. Because they where the two highest ranking officers in the squadron the regs stated they couldn't have a relationship with anyone under there command which was everyone.

It took 2 years but with some drastic interference from the crew they finally got them together. Being separated from Sol Force the regs had relaxed somewhat and when they return home anyone that blabs will suffer, her and about 20000 crewmembers would insure that.

She was still smiling "don't worry he's safe" at that Lizzy visibly relaxed "the Achilles was attacked and crippled not far from here and Over Kill said get the RAS ship here now so I can get hell off this ship and back on my ship" she smiled.

Lizzy turned to Angel "contact the squadron where moving out ASAP"

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**5 minutes later**

They came to a clearing in the forest and LT Straten realised they couldn't get away so she ordered them to hide the probe behind a large tree and take up defensive positions. Parker realised this and knew things where about to get interesting.

The raptor reported the 3 life signs had come to a stop in a clearing up ahead and Apollo ordered the marines to get ready but not to fire without permission. As they came to the clearing Apollo saw them using a large log for cover. He noticed they wore strange uniforms and they wore some form of strange device over there left eye that appeared to surround there left ear. He also noticed the strange hand gun they all had and decided he didn't want a shootout with them so he decided to take a chance and be diplomatic.

He holstered his sidearm and stepped forward "we mean you no harm we just want to talk" he shouted while holding his hands up in the universal symbol of please don't shot. 10 seconds later he wasn't bleeding so he believed it was going well.

Behind the log Straten looked to Jimmy and Angela and asked what they think.

Both shrugged there shoulders and gestured to see if they should get up.

Frank was watching this and knew no good could come of it "don't be stupid, keep behind you're cover and stay safe" he thought to him self while hoping Murphy wouldn't kick them in the teeth like he normally dose and hoping things would turn out ok, fat chance.

As Apollo stood there he noticed they where getting up from behind the log.

Just as he was about to ask them there names when private Jaffee raised his rifle and shot at the young blond on the left while shouting "DIE YOU CYLON FREAK".

Frank saw 2 bullets hit Angela in her right shoulder and she fell back. In response he targeted the idiot who shot her and fired two rounds into the back of his head. He knew it wouldn't kill him but the idiot would be out for a few hours and wake up with the worst migraine of his pathetic life. While frank took out the private Jimmy went to check on Angela while Jessica returned fire.

Apollo realised they where taking fire from two locations and he and his remaining men took cover.

As they took cover he contacted Ensign Barnes and asked how Angela was. He responded she was hit badly and she had lost a lot of blood.

Apollo realised the shooting had died down and they started to circle round too catch the 3 behind the log. Frank didn't notice there manoeuvre because he was busy running towards Angela. When he got there he noticed how bad she was hit and knew her odds weren't good. He gave the other two a deadly look "get running and don't stop, I'll look after her" he said while returning his sight to the badly injured Angela.

Jimmy gave Jessica a questioning look and she was about to ask Frank to re consider when he looked her in the eyes and shouted "MOVE IT" then she and Jimmy got up and ran at full speed as ordered.

While he had been ordering them away and attempting to help stop the bleeding Apollo and the marines had circled around and slowly approached the two remaining SF officers.

As Apollo approached he aimed at the brown haired man dressed in some form of camouflaged uniform that was crouching over the injured girl.

By the look of them he couldn't be older than his early 20s and she barely looked 17.

"Throw down your weapon and slowly stand up with your hands behind your head" Apollo ordered while still aiming at the man.

The man slowly stood and turned towards Apollo. He looked Apollo in the eyes with a look of pure death "if she dies not even god will save you from her brother's wrath when they hunt you down" he replied in a cold voice that sent chills up all there spines.

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

A.N. ok I tried very hard on this one so please let me know about any spelling or grammar :o)

**Design and Technology archive**

**Hercules class command carrier dreadnought**

**Name **Angel Wing

**Type **command carrier dreadnought MK 1 Hercules class

**Designation **SFS C2108320-CCD003C

**History **less than 14 years old the Hercules class CCD has begun to take the place of the Zeus class CCD as the primary command ship of SF fleets. Like the Zeus class the Hercules class has fewer close range heavy weaponry but makes up for this by having multiple fighter and bomber squadrons accompanied by a far larger number of missile and torpedo launchers.

Compared to the Zeus the Hercules class is more than 30 percent larger and capable of carrying 1000 fighters. It is also faster and has the advantage of stealth making it a deadly opponent.

The CCD003C Angel Wing is the 3rd dreadnought in the Hercules class and also the 3rd dreadnought to bare the name Angel Wing. The second was a Zeus class CCD but the first wasn't a combat ship at all, it was a mercy class hospital ship that sacrificed its self to protect the Arcadia colony from a Tarkas assault fleet.

During a major offensive the Arcadia defence fleet was sent to provide backup for the 23rd fleet but was caught of guard when the Tarkas fleet engaged the Arcadia DEFNET by surprise by approaching from the opposite sector. The only members of defence fleet present where the mercy class hospital ship Angel Wing and 3 Da Vinci class RAS ships.

The DEFNET destroyed all ships but the Tarkas dreadnought before they where destroyed and the dreadnought was positioning itself to attack the colony when the AI of the Angel Wing ordered all crewmembers to abandon ship and engaged a collision course at full sub light speed towards the enemy dreadnought. Because of there lack of weapons the Tarkas paid no attention to the support ships and was caught completely off guard when the Angel Wing maid its suicide run, both ships where destroyed.

Out of respect the next Angel Wing was made a squadron command ship for the 6th fleet until it was destroyed half way thru the Zuul war. Like the first the second Angel Wing served with honour and dyed protecting the Alliance

**Length **7644 meters (4.75 miles)

**With **2574 meters (1.6 miles)

**Height **2574 meters (1.6 miles)

**Crew **21000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **4000

**Primary Power reactors **20 prototype MK 4 triple core focused matter antimatter reactors.

**Secondary power reactors **35 twin matter antimatter reactors.

**Speed **tactical 31.505 PLS, sub light 0.675 LM, node drive 75.529 LM

**Stealth speed **tactical 14.828 PLS, sub light 0.452 LM, node drive 75.529 LM

**Engines **

**Sub light **16 MK 6 twin ion jet engines

**Stealth drive **8MK 8stealth ion jet engines

**Gravity drive **MK 9 dreadnought drive

**Node drives **MK 12 N-Pathing node engine

**Defensive **

**Armour **15 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **prototype MK 5 magnetron deflector shell

**Shields **28 MK 9 quantum pulse shield generators

**Point defence **212 MK 12 twin phasers turrets, 72 MK 8 interceptors

**Sensor and electronic warfare systems **MK 14 enhanced spectral sensor system, MK 4 enhanced tactical warfare system, 9 MK 4 AHP sensor blade, 48 MK 8 Star Hawk strategic mobile sensor drones

**Stealth **156 MK 11 nanostealth armour coating units

**Cloak **MK 9 Abyss generator

**Weaponry **

**Small **100 MK 15 twin flack cannons, 55 MK 12 pulse phasers cannons,

**Medium** 160 MK 24M missile tubes, 60 MK 15 phasers,

40 MK 12 antimatter cannons

**Heavy **140 MK 24H missile tubes, 7 MK 12 mass drivers, 25 MK 22 ion cannons,

15 MK 12 burst drivers

**Assault **100 MK 24A missile tubes, 12 MK 3 adjustable cutting lancers, 20 MK 8 heavy fusion cannons, 8 MK 6 plasma projector, 50 MK 21 antimatter torpedoes.

**Fighters **600 MK 12 SSF Interceptor, 250 MK 4 Banshee bombers, 150 prototype MK 1 Phantom stealth corvettes

--------------------------------------

**Interceptor Space Superiority Fighter MK 19 **

The first generation SSF had one flack cannon and no deflector or shield so in heavy combat they had an average survival time of 10 minuets. The most recognisable model was the MK 12 which served with distinction during the closing years of the Great War outperforming even the lethal Hiver swarm fighter.

The 19th generation is 2/3 the size 20 times faster and 10 times more manoeuvrable with considerably more attack power. Despite multiple attempts SF RND have yet to perfect a practical Node-drive for the interceptor that didn't affect its capability.

**Length **12.52 meters

**Wing span **5.85 meters

**Height **3.2 meters

**Crew **1

**Primary Power reactors **1 MK 12 BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Secondary power reactors **2 MK 3 micro BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Speed **tactical 45.52 PLS

**Engines **

**Sub light **2 MK 18 micro ion jet engines

**Gravity drive **N/A

**Node drives **N/A

**Defensive **

**Armour **0.0508 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **MK 5 micro magnetron deflector

**Shields **1 MK 6 micro quantum pulse shield generator

**Stealth **1 MK 11 nanostealth armour coating unit

**Weaponry **

2 MK 12 pulse phasers cannons, 1 MK 20 flack cannon, 2 MK 12 wing mounted missile pods 8 anti-fighter missiles per pod.

--------------------------------------

**Banshee bomber MK 4**

The Banshee replaced the far older Orca bomber after the Great War because the SF wanted a bomber capable of entering the atmosphere. Despite performing superbly in border skirmishes and miner conflicts it wasn't until the MK 2 that the Banshee saw major conflict during the outbreak of the Zuul war.

The 4th generation Banshee is the first model to use the micro antimatter cannons which was originally developed for destroyers but proved impractical from standard engagement range, the addition of 4 micro antimatter cannons give the Banshee the ability to continue fighting after expending there missile loads.

**Length **10.23 meters

**Wing span **6.13 meters

**Height **3.01 meters

**Crew **1

**Primary Power reactors **1 MK 12 BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Secondary power reactors **2 MK 3 micro BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Speed **tactical 33.82 PLS

**Engines **

**Sub light **3 MK 18 micro ion jet engines

**Gravity drive **N/A

**Node drives **N/A

**Defensive **

**Armour **0.127 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **MK 5 micro magnetron deflector

**Shields **1 MK 6 micro quantum pulse shield generator

**Point defence **1 MK 8 phasers turrets

**Stealth **1 MK 11 nanostealth armour coating unit

**Weaponry **

4 MK 1 micro antimatter cannons, 10 missile slots

--------------------------------------

**Phantom stealth corvettes MK 1**

The Phantom is the newest addition to the SF arsenal and is yet to prove itself in major combat but in the limited combat it has seen it has shown great promise providing a complimentary addition to the Interceptors and Banshees.

The addition of the node drive and active stealth capability allows it to enter point blank range and deliver crippling blows to superior forces and eliminate defensive installations at minimal cost.

**Length **42 meters

**Wing span **16 meters

**Height **11 meters

**Crew **2

**Primary Power reactors **3 MK 15 BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Secondary power reactors **5 MK 4 micro BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Speed **tactical 29 PLS LM node drive 25.187 LM

**Stealth speed **tactical 27.178 PLS, node drive 15.187 LM

**Engines **

**Sub light **4 MK 25 micro ion jet engines

**Gravity drive **N/A

**Stealth drive **2 prototypeMK 1stealth ion jet engines

**Node drives **prototype MK 1 retractable micro node engine

**Defensive **

**Armour **0.3048 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **prototype MK1 micro magnetron deflector shell

**Shields **2 prototype MK 7 micro quantum pulse shield generator

**Point defence **5 MK 12 phasers turrets, 1 prototype MK 1 interceptor

**Sensor and electronic warfare systems **prototype MK 1 enhanced corvette spectral sensor system / enhanced tactical warfare system, 1 MK 4 AHP sensor blade

**Stealth **3 MK 12 nanostealth armour coating units

**Cloak **MK 1 micro phantom generator

**Weaponry **

5 MK 12 pulse phasers cannons, 4 MK 20 flack cannons, 4 prototype MK 3 micro antimatter cannons, 10 prototype MK1 wing mounted missile pods 15 anti-fighter or anti-capital ship missiles per pod.

* * *

**Combat Ship types **

--------------------------------------

**Dreadnoughts **

--------------------------------------

**Command carrier dreadnought**

**Use **fleet command and fighter carrier

**Crew **18000-21000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **2500-4000

**Fighters **800-1000

--------------------------------------

**Armour dreadnought **

**Use **front line assault ship

**Crew **14000-18000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **5000-10000

**Fighters **100-300

--------------------------------------

**Barrage dreadnought**

**Use **long range artillery

**Crew **15000-17000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **1000-3000

**Fighters **200-400

--------------------------------------

**Cruisers**

--------------------------------------

**Assault carrier Cruiser**

**Use **fighter carrier

**Crew **5500-8500

**Marine, TFT or RSF **500-1000

**Fighters **100-200

--------------------------------------

**Armour Cruiser**

**Use **front line assault ship

**Crew **4500-7000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **1000-2000

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Barrage Cruiser**

**Use **mid range artillery

**Crew **5500-6500

**Marine, TFT or RSF **500-1000

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Point defence Cruiser**

**Use **anti-fighter and missile defence

**Crew **1000-2500

**Marine, TFT or RSF **100-500

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Destroyers**

--------------------------------------

**Carrier Destroyer**

**Use **fighter carrier

**Crew **600-1200

**Marine, TFT or RSF **50-150

**Fighters **25-100

--------------------------------------

**Armour Destroyer**

**Use **front line assault ship

**Crew **300-800

**Marine, TFT or RSF **200-400

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Barrage Destroyer**

**Use **short range artillery

**Crew **350-700

**Marine, TFT or RSF **75-150

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Point defence Destroyer**

**Use **anti-fighter and missile defence

**Crew **100-400

**Marine, TFT or RSF **50-125

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Other ships**

--------------------------------------

**Frigate **

**Use **escort ship

**Crew **50-75

**Marine, TFT or RSF **25-50

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Stealth **

**Use **scout and spy ship

**Crew **20-35

**Marine, TFT or RSF **10-20

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Troup carrier **

**Use **transporting troupes in combat

**Crew **100-350

**Marine, TFT or RSF **10000-25000

**Fighters **N/A

--------------------------------------

**Support ship types**

--------------------------------------

**Supply**

**Size **dreadnought

**Use **supplying food, fuel and raw materials to fleets.

Also designed to mine raw material to replenish stock and has multiple bio domes for crop production to maintain fresh food.

**Crew **10000-15000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **1000-2000

--------------------------------------

**Repair and salvage**

**Size **dreadnought

**Use **designed to repair ships and salvage derelicts. Also has multiple research labs to research salvaged technology.

**Crew **5000-7500

**Marine, TFT or RSF **1000-2000

--------------------------------------

**Medical ship**

**Size **dreadnought

**Use **designed to provide emergency medical support for mass casualties.

**Crew **30000-55000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **2000-3500


	9. 9 What is a human?

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

PS I don't know if my bad spelling is because differences between UK and US spelling if you know please let me know because my spell-check doesn't show anything but I do agree my grammar needs help

A.N. ok before I start I want to thank every one that has reviewed this story and I hope you continue to like it :o)

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 9**

**What is a human? **

* * *

**Bridge of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**11:02 ****AM 04/06/3741 CE**

Will sat in the captain's chair and stared at the main view screen looking for any sign of the shuttles. Shuttle 1 wasn't expected back for another 2 weeks but shuttle 2 should be on there way back by now.

He was starting to worry, he believed sending Angela on the mission was a good decision but all of a sudden he had a bad feeling and all he could do was sit there and wait. Patience was definitely not his best virtue when it came to knowing if his friends and family where safe he had lost too much all ready.

As he put his head in his hands to think the proximity alarm went of as 6 new contacts appeared on the sensors. "Report, what are we dealing with" was his question to LT Page his only crewman from his ship left on board.

As scanner worked the console 6 yellow Xs that represented unknown objects appeared on screen "sir, sensors are detecting six targets approaching under heavy stealth" he said as he continued to work his console "they've started to broadcast a valid IFF signal" he said as the targets turned to 4 green triangles and 2 green circles as they where identified as friendly ships 4 combat and 2 support. Scanner smiled as he turned to Will "sir I think our rides hear"

Seconds later the display turned from the sensors as the communications from the Angel Wing came thru. On screen was the smiling face of his second in command as she stood beside both swift and Angel "hello Will need any help" just looking at that grin he knew she wouldn't let him forget this. Smiling back he replied "yes commander you can get that look of your face and your arse out my chair then get the landing bay ready for my arrival" as a response swift patted Reaper on the back and said "that's our commodore a real charmer" before the comm Went dead.

Captain Mathews who was seated in the first officer's chair smiled "your crews a bit informal aren't they"

Will turned to him and nodded "yes well we've been together for 7 years and on our own for 6". Wanting to get back on his own ship Will stood and motioned for Scanner to follow "well John it looks like you've got you're ship back, I'll arrange for the RAS ship to repair your damage".

Both Will and captain Mathews made there way to the hatch "good how long do you think for the repairs" he asked as they passed thru the airlock.

Will thought it over before replying "about a day, maybe more" he answered while he waited for Scanner to catch up.

Just then DEX appeared after finishing his last session with Gina "commodore what do you want me to do with the prisoner" he asked

Will considered his options and thought it best not to expose her to Angel just yet.

Angel was a devastating warship, a fine officer and a wonderful friend but she was also young and no way near as patient as the far more seasoned DEX.

"You've had the most contact with her so do you want to keep her here for now" he asked DEX

DEX smiled "yes sir that would be fine"

"Good, is she back to her old self again?"

"Yes sir, she learned some manners so I restored her program"

Will nodded happy he wouldn't have to force him to change her back "anything to report on you're last interrogation" he asked wondering if he had learnt anything.

DEX frowned "no sir, I've been showing her some of our history and she was quite interested but she became agitated when she learned the Alliance originated on earth" DEX reported.

That didn't sound good "any idea why" Will asked not knowing if he wanted to know.

"No, she didn't want to discuss it and I didn't want to push" DEX said.

"Ok keep me informed" was all he said as he and Scanner left for the shuttle bay.

20 minutes later they where on a shuttle heading back to the Angle Wing but Will still couldn't stop feeling something was wrong.

* * *

**Brig Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**15 hours ****later**

Apollo stood outside the cell containing there guest. Apart from providing basic medical knowledge about treating the girl Jaffee had shot he had not said a word since that first statement.

He was kneeling in the middle of the cell with his hands in his lap still with the plastic ties around them. As far as he could tell he hadn't moved from that spot in over 12 hours.

He had been asking questions for hours but all he got in return was that cold stare in his eyes "I'm sorry about your friend but I need to know when the other Cylons will return" he was getting nowhere. He decided to change tactics "if I don't get the information from you we'll have to attempt to get it from your friend but in her condition she may not survive" he said trying to sound as cold as possible.

Upon hearing that last threat Frank just gave his most predatory smile. He knew this guy was bluffing he didn't have it in him to torture her he could tell his 35 years in the TFT told him that.

He was surprised to learn that idiot he had shot was still out cold but it didn't matter he would wake up, eventually and when he did he would have the worst migraine imaginable. At that thought his grin turned into a slight chuckle as he knew from personal experience the pain that a level 4 blast can cause.

The smile alone was making Apollo uneasy but that laugh really worried him.

The look of worry in the mans eyes was almost worth it but he still didn't know how badly Angela was hurt. He hoped his plan would pay off but he knew it was risky.

It seemed a good idea at the time but seeing the level of there technology on this ship he wasn't sure they had the ability to treat her.

He knew only one thing, if she died Will would kill him or worst let him live. After his trouble with that bonehead admiral he knew he was lucky he wasn't on the Pluto military prison not to mention being the tactical officer of a dreadnought.

He remembered when Will was first transferred to TFT for training. He remembered the amount of crap he and the others gave him trying to get him to quit but he didn't, he took it and gave as good as he got and he had a broken nose to prove it.

When he first saw the kid he doubted he would last a week but the tough little SOB lasted and helped assault a Zuul fortress.

After his run-in with that asshole Norebank he thought his career was over until Will showed up at the stockade with transfer orders and one rule, don't screw up.

He promised him he wouldn't let him down and now this happens.

Apollo realised he still wasn't getting anywhere and noticed it was getting late and he had to be at the meeting onboard colonial one in less than 5 hours so he decided to call it a night. One thing was certain he didn't believe they where Cylons any more.

But as he left the brig he turned and saw the two Boomers observing the newcomer and all he could think was he didn't think boomer was a Cylon either.

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**5 minutes later**

Both LT Straten and Ensigns Barnes where hiding in the woods near the landing sight.

Neither were wearing stealth clothing but there thermal blankets from there survival packs had the same nanofiber as the field armour so they weren't afraid of being detected. Because they needed to avoid detection it took them nearly 10 hours to return to the landing sight.

Jimmy turned to Jessica after the shuttle left the site for the 3rd time in 6 hours "LT if this keeps up we won't have a choice but to retrieve the shuttle by force" jimmy said referring to the fact that there was never less than 15 armed soldiers at the sight.

Jessica shook her head "these people have Parker and Angela we don't want to provoke them"

Jimmy got an angry look on his face "they shot Angela and we don't want to provoke them" he said a little more loudly than Jessica would have liked.

"Yes I know but we need to return to the Achilles and get help, if we both get shot we cant do that" she reasoned.

She returned her attention to the shuttle and hoped they didn't do any damage before she and Barnes could escape.

* * *

**President's office colonial one **

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**6 hours later**

The meeting had been going on for over an hour and to commander Adama it seemed that they were just going in circles. He sat in Roslins office with her, Apollo and all of the members of the Quorum of 12 while he would much rather be back on the Galactica attempting to sort out this mess.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Zarek spoke directly to him "I still can't see how you lost them". Adama couldn't remember if it was the 6th or 7th time he had asked that same question but he was really getting tired of answering it.

"As I've said before Mr Zarek, the raptor was busy scouting the area and when they returned to search for the two that ran they where gone" answered a very annoyed Adama.

"How could two children outrun a raptor" asked Zarek still not believing there story.

"They didn't have to; they may have used the same type of stealth technology that hid the probe and the person in the brig" Apollo answered still remembering that look in his eyes.

"Has the Cylon said anything?" asked Marshall Bagot the Virgon representative who was a well known Zarek supporter.

Adama was well on his way to despising Bagot as much as Zarek "I've said before, there's no proof there Cylon" as he spoke he caught the sly grin on Zareks face before he had a chance to cover it up.

This brought Sarah Porter in to the debate "didn't he claim that if she died not even god would save us" she said remembering that part of the report especially.

"Yes but he also said it would be her brothers after us" stated Apollo still unable to forget that look.

Mr Bagot was the one to respond cutting of Ms Porters reply "so what it just proves that they are Cylons" he responded arrogantly missing the point entirely.

"No it doesn't, he said her brothers not theirs and it shows he didn't want her to die" Apollo argued seriously worried an innocent girl was injured because he couldn't control those marines.

Commander Adama agreed with his son "he's right Cylons don't care if they die and they don't have the type of technology they poses" that said he turned to Baltar "have you learnt anything new about them". Adama noticed Baltar was distracted and was mumbling to himself so he repeated his question a little more forcefully.

This took Baltar's attention away from 6 who was insisting they retrieve the new technology for the other Cylons and back to the discussion. "I'm sorry commander I was distracted" he replied while straightening himself up and hoping 6 would leave him alone.

The fact that this man was the vice president was starting to concern Adama more and more with each passing day. "I asked if you'd found anything out about there technology" Adama replied not liking having to constantly repeat himself.

Baltar shuffled the papers in his lap as he spoke "we have determined some of there capabilities but we have been unable to determine any specific facts about how they work or what there made of bu…"

That was all he got out before being interrupted "are you saying you've had that Cylon crap for over a day and you've found nothing" Bagot yelled.

Adama was getting fed up of all this and wanted this over "that's not what he said so would you please let someone finish speaking before you interrupt" Adama practically growled. He then turned to Baltar "why couldn't you learn any specifics" he asked less forcefully.

Baltar looked to Adama "well from what I've seen there decades if not centuries ahead of us technologically. the text and symbols on the communications device match that of the shuttle but its far older and closer to our own level of technology leading me to believe that there not from the colony's or the Cylons"

Adama was afraid of that the last thing he wanted was to start a war with a new more powerful enemy "understood, what can you tell me about his equipment"

"You're not actually buying this are you" Bagot asked

Adama looked at him "Mr Bagot if the Cylons had this type of technology they wouldn't have needed that virus, they could have taken us head on and won" Adama then looked to Baltar and gestured for him to continue.

"Well commander both the communication device and the armour where powered down and I was unable to activate them and I was also unable to open them up to get a better idea of what I was dealing with" Baltar answered.

"Couldn't you have forced them open" Zarek asked wondering how hard it could be to open a small communication device.

"Considering that there are no seams or any other visible means of opening the device, no. and also because of what happened with the weapon we believed it unwise" Baltar responded.

This caught Roslins attention "what happened".

Apollo answered that question "one of the marines attempted to fire it"

"Did something happen" Roslin asked.

"It must have been rigged because the second he pulled the trigger it shocked him, he's still in sickbay with Jaffee" Apollo said remembering the flash of light and noise as he collapsed.

"So is it a ray gun" asked a doubtful Roslin.

"It's defiantly an energy weapon but the size and capability of this weapon are unbelievable, it's so far ahead of anything we were working on at the ministry of defence that its insane" Baltar answered knowing the only prototype they managed was 20 foot long and required 5 tylium reactors to work.

"What about the device, is it some form of communications satellite or probe" Apollo asked.

"No I believe it is some form of beacon but I am unsure because I have been unable to open it up either, I can tell you that despite it being far older than the other items it still seems to be in working order"

Just then Cottle entered carrying a file in one hand and a cigarette in the other while grumbling about being called from his patents.

"Any news about the girl" Apollo asked as the doctor took a seat.

"Who cares about a fraking Cylon how's the marines" Bagot interrupted ignoring the glares from both Adamas.

Cottle took a long puff on his cigarette then answered "there both fine but they have severe migraines and will take some time to recover" Cottle replied before continuing "the girl is a different story".

This concerned Roslin because she didn't know if the girl was a Cylon and if she was she didn't want her to die before questioning "will she be alright"

Cottle tossed the report on the table allowing pictures of her wounds to spill out "from my experience with the amount of damage inflicted and the amount of blood loss she should have been dead before she reached Galactica" he paused while picking the top picture "this is a file picture taken after surgery" he paused as the image was passed around the room.

Then he picked up another picture and passed it round "this picture was taken 10 hours later, as you can see the wound has healed considerably" he said showing how the damaged tissue had begun repairing itself and the cut marks where scaring.

Cottle paused before handing out the next image of a wound that was barley noticeable and scar tissue that was fading. After taking the final puff from his cigarette he handed it out "and this one was taken 2 hours ago, at the currant rate there will be no signs of there ever being an injury by this time tomorrow".

"So are they Cylons" asked Zarek not liking the implications.

Cottle shook his head "doubtful, normal Cylons don't heal rapidly as far as we know and they show up as normal humans on all medical tests"

"Are you saying there not human" Apollo asked.

"No there human just not like us, well she isn't I'm not sure about him" Cottle said not believing the results of the tests he did.

"What differences" Adama asked wanting to know there capability's.

Cottle didn't know where to start "well firstly both her muscles and bones are nearly 3 times denser than ours; I'd guess she is at least as strong as one of our marines probably stronger"

Apollo didn't believe this "are you sure I've seen her and she doesn't look that strong and if she is what about him he already looks like he could match our marines now your saying he's super strong, how's that possible"

"That doesn't mean anything, with denser muscles they can be considerably smaller and still give equal or grater strength to that of much larger muscles. But I didn't believe it was possible for humans to survive in the type of gravity that it would take alter there physiology that much" Baltar said wondering if the gravity on there planet was so massive how did they survive and why did they colonise it in the first place.

"Its not, so I believe it's the result of some form of modification" Cottle answered.

"The most disturbing part is that her internal organs all appear to have been enhanced and she has one organ that has no natural purpose that appears to have been heavily modified to augment her natural abilities and I believe that's how she healed so rapidly".

Adama was confused at this "enhanced in what way and tell me how a useless organ could heal her"

Cottle wasn't looking forward to this "her entire physiology appears to have been reengineered to be stronger and far more efficient to a point that makes a Cylon look primitive" he wasn't surprised at the look of worry on there faces he was also concerned she was a new Cylon type.

Roslin was shocked and didn't know what was worst, that the Cylons had advanced this far or that humans would mutilate themselves like this. Little did she know that the worst was about to come.

Cottle waited for this information to digest before continuing "as for how the unknown organ healed her, I did a blood analysis on her and found several unknown factors and these where coming from that organ" Cottle picked up another picture and handed it around.

The image was a magnification of a blood drop with several metallic looking orbs mixed with the other cells. "What are they" Apollo asked wondering at what he was looking at.

"Its nanotechnology" answered an excited Baltar "the ministry of defence where developing them as a weapon during the first Cylon war but the research was cancelled after the armistice"

"Yes well whoever her people are they have developed them as some form of repair system for the body as well as some form of secondary immune system" Cottle said still amazed how that small organ had been modified to produce them.

"What do you mean whoever her people are, this proves there Cylons no human would do this to them selves" Sarah Porter raged.

"Are you sure, the ministry of defence took the research from the ministry of science who where developing it for a similar purpose" Baltar said remembering the papers he read on the subject "if not for the Cylon war we may have been using a similar technology by now"

"We would never do such a thing" said Sarah Porter barely containing her anger.

"Maybe not us but maybe they did" Adama stated.

Roslin thought this over "do you think there from earth?"

Adama considered his answer "I don't know but I don't believe there from the colony's and I hope there not Cylons" Adama said before Roslins aid Billy came in.

"Commander Adama you're needed on the Galactica there's been an incident in the brig" was all he said before Adama and Apollo left for there raptor.

* * *

**Brig Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**25 minutes earlier**

Frank was still in the same spot he had been in the night before and was silently observing both the occupants of the neighbouring cell and the guard stationed outside.

From what he had hearted the two identical sisters in the cell where both some type of organic AIs like the genobots used on earth and they appear to be from the same people that attacked the Achilles.

As he observed them he couldn't tell the difference between them and an average human, if they had perfected a way of transferring AIs into fully organic bodies then all of Sol Force will be interested in finding out how.

They had offered food but he didn't need it yet, he checked his neuralnets link to his nanomeds and it estimated at his currant state he wouldn't need water for another 14 hours and he could go 43 hours without food before it would compromise his combat capabilities. He knew he could extend that time to nearly double if he entered bio stasis but it would be too risky.

Both Sharon and Catherine had been watching him for hours and they couldn't understand how he could just stay there without moving.

The guards had brought him some food and drink a couple hours ago but he just left it there like he wasn't hungry or thirsty.

What kind of person can go over 24 hours without food or water and just stay there like some living statue. He hadn't even slept he just watched and didn't say a word except when Cottle asked for medical information and that was barely 10 words.

They had both been watching him all night and decided to get some sleep.

20 minutes later brother Cavil walked in, he had been waiting for the traitors to fall asleep and he knew boomer wouldn't recognise him but that abomination would.

He had already decided that once he was finished with his task they would be next.

Frank noticed the newcomer as he entered something was off about him he hid it but frank could see the barely masked contempt and distain. The man wore some form of religious clothing like a monk or a priest but the way he wore it and his expressions made frank believe it was just camouflage and this man was dangerous.

As Cavil approached the cell he noticed his intended victim. He had short brown hair in a style that reminded him of that wore by the marines and he was wearing some form of unknown uniform. As he got nearer he noticed how pitiful he looked just kneeling there like he was praying for mercy.

He approached the guard and asked for him to open the hatch so he could talk to the prisoner but the guard refused saying he needed authorisation. Cavil said he had permission and he should contact CIC to conform if he wanted to.

Catherine had woken up and realised what was about to happen and tried to warn the guard but it was too late. Just as the guard was approaching the phone to contact CIC Cavil came up from behind and snapped his neck.

Turning around he noticed that both traitors where up and looked worried "don't worry as soon as I'm finished with him I'll deal with you" he said as he returned his attention to his real target. As he neared the hatch he noticed he had stopped kneeling and for some reason had moved to crouched position.

Both Sharon and Catherine tried to reason with Cavil and convince him he didn't need to kill him but he just ignored them. As he opened the hatch he decided to try and gain some information "if you tell me where you're from I promise to make your death painless" he lied as he entered the cell.

Both watched helpless as they expected to see Cavil easily kill the bound man but just as Cavil approached they both gasped in shock at what happened.

As he moved within range Frank saw that he wasn't expecting much of a fight and so his guard was down, Frank was in need of some serious stress relief and would make this arrogant fool pay dearly for that by using him as a punching bag.

Before Cavil knew what hit him frank had snapped the plastic restraints and jumped up grabbing both sides of Cavils head and driving it nose first into Frank's rapidly approaching knee.

After the attack Frank landed back into a crouch while Cavil was sent falling out the hatch with blood streaming from his nose. When Cavil managed to return to a standing position he saw Frank standing outside the hatch with a feral grin and a predatory look in his eyes Cavil suddenly realised he'd drastically underestimated him and he needed to regain control of the situation.

Cavil stood and felt his nose then realise it was broken he decided to be more careful when he attacked again. He approached his opponent and hit him squarely in the jaw.

Seconds later he was clutching his now throbbing hand as the human just smiled maliciously at him.

Cavil again approached him and swung at his head but this time to the amazement of all 3 Cylons Frank caught cavils fist then head butted cavil in his already broken nose causing fresh blood to flow and all of this happened in less than a second. Frank followed up the head butt with a knee to the gut that sent Cavil collapsing to the floor and grasping for air.

It took Cavil a few seconds to realise what had happened then he turned and saw the dead guard and knew his best chance would be to grab his sidearm. Frank knew what he was planning but didn't give him a chance to grab the weapon. Before he could turn for the gun Frank had closed the distance between them and grabbed his right wrist in a vice like grip and pulled him off the flour then he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

Both Sharon and Catherine where amazed at the way Cavil had been manhandled he hadn't just beaten him he had used such speed and strength that Cavil didn't stand a chance.

Cavil had a look of panic on his face as his opponent easily held him off the ground and was crushing his right wrist while he desperately used his left to attempt to pry the hand from around his throat.

"Now what where you saying about a painless death" Frank growled as he squeezed his wrist harder "now unfortunately for you I'm in too much of a bad mood to grant any form of death and I'd much rather continue this little bit of exercise"

Frank said but realising if they'd sent someone to the brig they'd send someone to sickbay "But I have 1 question and if answer I will stop the pain now will you talk" in response all Cavil could do was make a distorted yes noise. "Good but understand this, if you lie to me I will crush every bone in you're body to dust"

Loosening his grip but not releasing it Frank asked "did you send someone after my friend in sickbay" He considered lying but he had no doubt that he would follow thru with his threat so he simply said yes hoping he'd kill him so he could transfer to another body and report what he had learnt.

After having his fears confirmed Frank gritted his teeth then tightened his grip on his neck and drove the back of his head into the bulkhead with a sickening thud. It wasn't enough to kill him but it knocked him out then he tossed him in his cell and locked the hatch.

Frank then turned to the two other occupants of the brig "do you know the way to sick bay" he asked.

Sharon looked to Catherine not sure what to do then she turned to him "yes but we wouldn't make it there we would be stopped" she answered not knowing what else to say.

"Fine you take me there while she calls whoever's in charge and get them to stay out my way" he snapped.

Catherine didn't know what to say "what can I tell them that will make them listen" she asked.

"Easy just tell them anyone that gets in my way wont live long enough to regret it" he said in a low dangerous voice as he opened the hatch.

They both exited the cell and tried to keep there distance Frank noticed they where uneasy "please I'm sorry but I need to make sure she's safe" he asked gently.

They both relaxed slightly and Sharon started to lead him to sickbay as Catherine went to the phone while trying to figure out what to say.

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

A.N ok I'm no expert so if I screwed up on anything medical or just screwed up please tell me and I will try to fix it. :o)

A.N ok here's some info on the United Teran Commonwealth / Teran Alliance genetic modifications nanomeds and terorforming.

When earth started colonizing other worlds they hadn't perfected terorforming so most worlds where outside the human gravity and atmospheric comfort zones which made it impractical to colonize them.

Using there initial terorforming techniques they where able to increase the number of hospitable worlds but they needed the ability to colonise more. With terorforming reaching its limits they where forced to take a different path.

Over the course of 10 years the UTC had managed to drastically alter the human race from there generation onwards.

With the use of gene therapy and early nanotechnology humans became faster stronger and capable of living in far harsher environments. Once terorforming techniques where perfected research on these subjects where considered unnecessary except for the purposes of increasing the human lifespan and enhancing the immune system.

That changed in 2503 when the UTC decided it was ready and openly engaged the Hiver and Tarkas empires and freed the 1st slave world. The ship to ship combat seemed to be in there favour but the ground assault wasn't, they where engaging a faster stronger opponent which would have won if not for the superior skill and tactics of the humans.

This and the fact that 2 of the first 5 freed slave worlds requested membership in the UTC meant that they needed to use there knowledge to enhance themselves in order to match there opponents as well as coexist with there new allies in there own environments. 2 years later human forces where able to match the speed and strength of both the Hiver and Tarkas then 15 years later they where able to surpass it.

Currently all humans born in the Teran Alliance have the benefit of genetic enhancements far superior to those used by the UTC as well as nanomeds integrated directly into there biology by colonising there bone marrow and appendix.

The nanomeds are produced and maintained by nanoclusters in the bone marrow and appendix that are controlled by a link to the neuralnet located in the brainstem.

A.N. ok I tried very hard on this one so please let me know about any spelling or grammar :o)


	10. 10 Family

A.N. ok before I start I want to thank every one that has reviewed this story and I hope you continue to like it :o)

I don't know if my bad spelling is because differences between UK and US spelling if you know please let me know because my spell-check doesn't show anything but I do agree my grammar needs help

**Disclaimer**: And finally I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games Except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also an apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

AN ok this is just a reminder that I've decided to go over and rewrite the story and try and fix my bad spelling but I make no promises on grammar. This is still going to be a neo Battlestar Galactica cross over with sword of the stars. .

Ok this was without a doubt the hardest chapter to make so far so I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 10**

**Family**

* * *

**Cylon Basestar 213/049**

**Same time**

The 7 Cylons stood in there command centre going over the report from there agents in Galactica's refuge fleet.

"There description of the shuttle matches that of the unknown human ship"

"Do you really think it wise for both of them to break cover" asked the 8 not liking this plan.

"It wasn't our decision they where already committed to this path by the time we received there report"

"You know if this fails it will just give them another reason to come after us" she tried to make them see sense.

"There human, since when did they need a reason to come after us"

"That ship didn't attack first we did, and considering it destroyed 2 basestars in less than a minuet it may not be a good idea to aggravate them" warned Simon.

"That's what makes this perfect, when our agents kill them there friends will wipe-out the Galactica for us" smugly replied the Cavil

Despite Cavils confidence the representatives of the 6s 8s and Simons looked more worried than convinced and even the 3 and Leoben representatives didn't look convinced.

"You don't get it do you, if this fails and even one of them survive they may lead the Galactica to there ship" the 8 said.

"And if that happened we would have two separate and manageable opponents become one major threat" continued the Simon.

"That ship may be impressive but the addition of the Galactica and her fleet would be more of a handicap that would work in our favour"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" asked the Simon.

Doral looked at Simon "easy the resources of that ship would be stretched thin by being forced to protect so many ships and the Galactica has only survived this long by running, if that ship is crippled they won't have that option any more".

The Leoben just sighs and turns to him "we're making assumptions again"

"He's right we don't know if there engines or communications are crippled and even if they are what if they managed to send a distress signal or worst" the 8 said.

The 3 didn't like the sound of that "what do you mean worst" she asked.

"What if that ship is only a border patrol ship or a scout for a larger fleet? What if they send more ships to look for them when they don't report back?" she said.

Realising what she meant 3 didn't like the possibilities "do we even want to know what they consider a battle group? Or what there version of a Battlestar is capable of?"

"It doesn't matter. The actions of our agents are beyond our control at this time and we should prepare for the arrival of our reinforcements before we make any new plans" stated the 6 and brought the meeting to an end.

She knew 14 Basestars would arrive within the next 12 hours to increase there forces to a full 30 Basestars and 2 resurrection ships but she didn't know if even that many would stand a chance against even 1 or 2 of those monsters.

* * *

**Unknown planet**

**Sector 952/521 outside Teran Alliance space**

**10 minutes later**

LT Straten and Ensigns Barnes watched as one of the shuttles took of taking one pilot and 10 soldiers with it leaving only 5 technicians 2 pilots and 5 soldiers. Of the remaining 12 only the soldiers and pilots where armed.

"LT if we move now we could reach the shuttle before any more arrive" Jimmy said with his hand on his sidearm.

Jessica just shook her head "I told you we can't risk it"

"You know we may not get another chance like this. If we move now we could be out of the system in 45 minutes and try and get help from the Achilles" he argued.

"At best we could get there and back in 3 days these people may leave by then"

"Not if LT commander Porter got help"

Jessica didn't know what to do but she decided he was right "fine, set weapons to level 1 and activate you're targeting sensor" she warned as she adjusted her combat sensor to sniper mode.

They both made there way to positions at the edge of the clearing. As they watched the remaining soldiers 3 where sitting with a pilot on the lowered wing of there shuttle drinking what her sensor said was an unknown alcoholic drink.

The remaining two where standing on opposite sides of there camp and unlike the others they where in a position to return fire quickly so they would be there first targets.

She taped the com button on her sensor while taking aim "ok you got the one by the tree stump and I'll take the one by the shuttle then we take the ones on the wing, understood"

Seconds later she received her reply "understood but the second pilot is in the shuttle with one of the techs and I can't get a clear shot". She checked her scanner and she couldn't get a clear shot ether "nothing we can do about it we will just have to disable there com. Ok we move in 5".

After she cut the com line both there sensors started a 5 second countdown. The two sentries went down as the counter reached zero and the 4 on the wing went down seconds later. As the last visible threat went down LT Straten increased her weapon to level 8 and shot the shuttles communications then they made a run for there shuttle.

While Kara sat and drank with 3 of the marines Helo and Tyrol where in the raptor waiting for any information on what was happening on Galactica. 10 of there marines had just been recalled and they weren't told why.

The reason that both of them where here was that commander Adama wanted them out of the way.

They where about to attempt to contact Galactica again when they heard something that sounded like a series of gas seals opening and then a louder hiss and they felt an impact on the raptors hull that took out there wireless.

Helo grabbed his sidearm and carefully looked outside and saw two people running unbelievably fast towards the shuttle. As they approached the hatch on the front of the ship opened and they entered before it closed.

They noticed Starbuck and the marines on the ground and went to check on them.

"It looks like the same thing that knocked out Jaffee, they should be ok"

"How'd they open it" Helo asked

"They must have sent some form of security code" was all that Galen could think.

They watched as the shuttle lifted of the ground and retracts its landing gear before it ascended to just under 100 feet and took of at full speed over the treetops. As they watched they couldn't believe its speed or its acceleration.

"Why aren't they breaking orbit"

Helo considered why they would be staying low to the ground and not breaking orbit "there going to run and by moving low to the ground they could break orbit on the other side of the planet then make a run for it before vipers from the Galactica could intercept them"

"That's why they took out our wireless" Galen said and Helo just nodded.

"Can you fix it?" Helo asked while looking at the damage.

Tyrol looked at it and wasn't sure "I don't know give me 5 or 10 minutes"

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

**5 minutes later**

"Where are they now" Tigh asked wondering how he would explain to Adama how all 3 prisoners escaped on his watch.

"We just got a report that they passed through corridor 34D on deck 6. We estimate they will reach sickbay in 2 minutes at there currant rate" Felix responded.

"Anyone else hurt" Tigh asked remembering what happened to the last two marines that he sent after him.

"No sir, the crew is following orders and keeping out of there way"

"What about the situation in the brig"

"We didn't have any available marines so we sent Kat and Racetrack"

"What did they find?" Tigh asked not liking having to send pilots to do a marines job.

"It was just as she said, the guard was dead and they found brother Cavil in a cell badly injured and boomer went back in her cell without a fight"

"How long till our marines return from the surface" ha asked wishing he didn't request to send 15 marines to secure the shuttle.

"The raptor with 10 marines is 2 minutes from landing and the commander's raptor landed 2 minutes ago but he and Apollo are headed to sickbay and sir the presidents with them" reported Felix

"Frak why are they headed there without support"

"Unknown sir but he will get there about a minute after they do" before he could continue he received another report "sir there's a fight braking out in sickbay"

"I thought you said he was 2 minutes away" Tigh yelled.

"He's still a minute away. The fight is between the girl and D'Anna Biers" he reported wondering what was going on.

"What, how the frak did she find out about her" Tigh said before LT Dualla caught his attention.

She had just finished receiving a partial transmission from Helo when Tigh asked what was wrong "sir, I just received a partial massage from Helo" she said as he approached her station. "He managed to report that the landing sight was attacked and that they reached the shuttle before I lost the signal"

Tigh turned to Felix and asked if he could see the shuttle on the DRADIS. "No sir they…" was all he said before he detected the target "sir I've found the shuttle. Sir there over 5 million KM away" he replied not knowing how it was possible.

It would take a viper over 7 hours to travel that far and the Galactica would take 50 hours without there FTL drives.

* * *

**Deck 6 Corridors**** Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

**10 minutes earlier**

Frank followed Sharon through the maze of corridor's as they made there way towards the ships sickbay. Sharon had said they would have to take an indirect route in order to avoid the more populated areas of the ship. She said it would normally be a 25 minute run but if he could keep up they could do it in 10.

They had been running for 2 minuets and all he could think was how this ship reminded him of the ACC 101/001A museum or as it was known before it's decommissioning the Assault Carrier Cruiser Enterprise.

In her day she was the flagship of the 1st fleet and the first cruiser ever built by the UTC. By today's standards she wouldn't be a match for even a centaur class frigate but in her day she could match any ship in her weight class even the Hiver wasp carrier.

Today the Enterprise was docked at the Luna spaceport along with over 200 other legendry ships. He believed it was a sad end for such deadly warriors they should have been allowed to die with honour not to be made in to museums and to lie sleeping on the moons surface. At least the later ones had there AIs transferred to there next generation so at least there spirit could fight on and add to there legacy's.

They had been running for a total of 3 minutes and most of the crew had the good sense to stay out of there way as they ran at Sharon's full speed towards there destination. That is until they turned a corner and there were two marines 20 meters down the hall. Sharon came to a halt as soon as possible but to her amazement Frank sped up moving faster than any Cylon organic or machine could ever hope to match.

As he turned the corner Frank saw the guards and knew he didn't have time to mess about. He saw they weren't prepared to fire yet so he decided to live up to his callsighn and Charge.

He increased his speed to his maximum and closed the gap in seconds. The guards had never seen anyone move so fast and where caught totally unprepared as he ran shoulder first straight into the first guard sending him flying into the wall knocking him out cold. The second guard tried to raise his weapon at him but before he could fire Frank knocked the weapon from his grasp and spun him around and forcing his arm behind his back with such strength it dislocated his shoulder and fractured his wrights before he tossed him so that he landed on his unconscious friend.

To Sharon it was like seeing the fight with Cavil again only with Cavil he had took his time and toyed with him here he had been quick and efficient. She estimated if his strength was proportional to his speed it would take several Cylons to face him in hand to hand combat and she still didn't know if that was his full capability.

As she watched him kneel beside the marines she wondered if he was even human.

Frank bent down to make sure he didn't do too much damage. The first was out cold and the second looked like he had a dislocated shoulder and probably a broken wrist.

From what he could see they weren't from the TA, not only was there technology centuries out of date but they where physically and genetically outdated as well, from what he could tell they had no enhancements what so ever.

"We need to get moving" he said as he stood up.

She walked slowly towards him "what are you" she asked cautiously.

"Meaning" he asked while looking her straight in the eyes.

His gaze unnerved her but she decided to continue "meaning I was running flat out and I thought you where too until you saw those marines, then you increase speed and take them out in under 15 seconds" she finished and his response was not what she expected.

He started laughing "you're telling me that there marines, oh that jarhead Fang will never live this down when he finds out" he said while thinking he'd seen tougher cadets.

Judging by his reaction she got the feeling that his kind of speed and strength where normal where he came from and she started smiling wondering how the other Cylons will react when they learn there's a race of humans that are physically stronger, faster and nastier.

For the next 7 minutes they travelled thru the corridors on there way to sickbay. The crew where keeping well away from them so Frank believed that his point was made when they found the marines.

As he approached the hatch to sickbay they heard shouting and loud screams.

Frank believed he was too late but the second he entered the sickbay his look of concern turned to one of delight.

On the floor next to a bed Angela was bending over a woman and repeatedly punching her as well as smashing her head into the ground. Frank grinned as he watched her "she's defiantly Will's sister" not the strongest or fastest but one tough little SOB with one hell of a temper.

Sharon stepped into the room and the first thing she saw was D'Anna Biers getting beaten by a girl half her size. The rest of the medical staff where cowering to the side while the 2 marine patients where watching as the young girl savagely beat the reporter.

All of a sudden Angela stopped punching and started to stand before she collapsed. Luckily Frank was expecting this and was there to catch her "easy there" he said as he lifted her onto the bed.

As she approached Sharon noticed the girl was very pale and that there was a slight discoloration around some scaring on her right shoulder. "Will she be alright" she asked as she got closer.

Frank pulled the sheet over her before answering "yes her nanomeds just shut of before they burnt her out" he said while checking her wounds before turning to her victim.

"What?" Sharon asked having no idea what he meant.

"She was in no shape for a fight so her nanomeds hyper stimulated her muscles and caused massive amounts of adrenalin to flood her system" he said while he was checking the damage to her punching bag.

Sharon was starting to get an idea about what he was talking about "how did you know that"

"Its standard procedure, the only problem is it can burn you out of it lasts to long so they cut out after 3 minutes" he said

"Why are you telling me this" she asked wondering why he was answering her questions.

"Well two reasons" he said as he stood to face her "firstly you unlike the other scum on this ship have earned a little trust, and secondly I've only told you things that you could learn from a 6 year olds school pad" he said while not mentioning that as they got older the time limit increased as the nanomeds adapted to the body.

As he finished talking he heard people entering the room and turned to face the door to see the four newcomers that had entered. The first two where the officer who allowed Angela to be shot and standing behind him was the doctor that saved her.

The third was older if he was from the TA Frank would of assumed he would be between 450 to 600 but considering there lack of genetic enhancements he assumed he was about 50 to 65. He assumed he was the commanding officer because he reminded him of Admiral Hudson and because he started evaluating him the second he came thru the door probably to see if he's a threat.

The last was a civilian in her late 50s to early 60s and she reminded him of his first school teacher. Like the CO she started evaluating him but unlike the CO interest that appeared purely tactical hers appeared more curious.

As the CO stepped forward the younger officer rested his hand on his sidearm "I'm only going to warn you once kid, if you pull that gun you'll be needing you're doctors help just like the two marines that should be on there way here" Frank said while watching the CO reaction.

The CO just looked to him and told him to stand down before turning back to him after taking a look at the woman Angela knocked out. "Was she a Cylon?" the asked him but Sharon answered "yes sir, she and brother Cavil attempted to kill both of them".

Adama believed her witch meant that if the Cylons wanted them dead they probably weren't Cylons but now he was wondering what he was and how he managed to take down a Cylon agent. "Just carm down, we just want to talk" Adama said as he heard someone running there way.

Frank wasn't surprised to see a group of marines burst thru the door pointing assault rifles at him and his fellow escapee. "You people have a funny view on the concept of talking" Frank commented dryly while he was trying to determine his options.

Adama turned to the marines and told them to stand down the last thing he wanted was to finish what the Cylons started without knowing why.

He turned his sight back to man who was standing there observing the 10 marines at the door and him as well. He knew he was planning something and if he didn't carm him down things would get very dangerous.

"Like I said, I just want to talk"

"I've got a better idea, why don't you just let me and my friend return to our shuttle and then you can go home before any more of you're marines get hurt" he said while enjoying the look of worry on the marines faces. They wouldn't last 5 minutes at the TFT fort Nottingham.

"I'm sorry but we need you to answer some questions"

"And if I answer them" he asked while looking him in the eyes.

"If we determine that you are no threat we will return you to you're shuttle and allow you to leave" Frank saw that he meant it but he also saw the look of annoyance that flashed on the woman's face.

"No problem I can answer that question now, we are a threat" he said while observing that the guards grasped there rifles more tightly getting ready to shot.

"You see where I come from we don't try to kill someone then capture them and then expect them to act friendly" he said while gesturing towards Angela.

"That was a mistake, we believed you where Cylons" Apollo said defensively.

Frank gave him a look that should of killed him on the spot "I don't give a crap what you thought, you said you wanted to talk then that coward shot her" he replied in a quiet but deadly voice while not breaking eye contact.

"Please we just want to ask you some questions" Roslin said speaking for the first time.

"What do you want to know" he said while still glaring at Apollo.

"What tribe are you from?" Roslin asked

Frank had no idea what she was talking about and looked at her with an impassive expression on his face while wondering what backwater planet they escaped from.

After he didn't answer Adama decided to rephrase the question "what's the name of you're people"

"The Teran Alliance but we were once known as the United Teran Commonwealth" he said but they didn't look like they ever heard of them and she looked like it wasn't the answer she wanted. Frank did notice the look off recognition on the CO's face, something he had said had caught his attention.

Adama tried to remember where he had heard the word Teran before when it hit him.

As a child he had studied some of Caprica's early history and remembered that there was a cult that claimed they where descended from the people of the 13th colony that called themselves Terans.

He remembered reading that the early Caprican government tried them for sedition and heresy because they clamed that all humans originated on earth and that there ancestors where kidnapped from there homes by aliens claming to be gods. He wondered if it was just a coincidence or where they imprisoned for telling the truth.

Adama decided to keep that information to himself for the moment because he didn't have all the facts and the last thing he wanted was to cause a panic and have the more religious members of the fleet to start a riot.

"Have you heard of a planet called earth? It's where our lost tribe resettled" Roslin asked and the room fell silent as all there attention focused on Frank.

What backwards mud ball did these hicks crawl out from was all Frank could think as he shook his head and didn't know if he should laugh or cry "let me get this straight, you people have never heard of the Teran Alliance but you've heard of its capital and you're saying its you're lost colony, out of all the stupid crap I've heard I have to give you points for originality" he said with just the slightest hint of a grin on his face from the looks of confusion on most of there faces. The only exception was the CO who looked more worried than curious which made Frank wonder if he knew more about there history than the others.

While the others where trying to figure out what he meant Adama simply closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to prevent the mass panic the religious members of the fleet would cause once there beliefs came in to question.

Adama looked the Teran in the eyes "we should talk somewhere more private".

The only reply he received was a slight nod before he turned his attention to the others in the room "no one repeats any of this without my permission" he said in a harsher tone before they left sickbay.

* * *

**VR Brig 02 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**05:****4****5 AM 05/06/3741 CE**

Gina had just finished reading the last data pad on Teran history and was both awed and terrified at what they had endured. The pre commonwealth humans had faced millennia of war, disease and famine that culminated in them bringing themselves to the brink of extinction. Then when they started the UTC and finally started acting responsibly they where attacked and nearly enslaved by an older far stronger alien race. Not only did they defeat the Hivers but they used there own tech to surpass them.

That alone earned them some respect in her eyes but when they learned what state the rest of there galaxy was in is when they showed there real colours.

With the information they gained from the captured ships they could have hidden from the dangerous species or they could have become like them and start enslaving innocent worlds but they didn't, they instead chose the long and hard path of a noble race attempting to bring order to chaos. That was what terrified her, this infant race set out to impose its will on a hostile galaxy of older and stronger races and they succeeded.

DEX appeared in the brig and began to watch her as she read the history file on the data pad. After 5 minuets she appeared to have finished "did you enjoy the history lesson"

She turned towards her jailor and nodded "yes thank you, it was most, enlightening" she said before biting her lip and continuing "is it all true"

He gave her a curious look before answering "well some of the earlier information may be inaccurate but all information from the last 2000 years should be" he answered honestly.

"The files showed both written and archaeological evidence for more than 5000 years"

"Yes, in fact we have historical evidence dating back over 10,000 years" he answered

"Is that important"

"Oh yes" she said "it proves that the colonials sacred scrolls are wrong"

* * *

**Commodore****Trenton's**** quarters CCD Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 9****28****/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**06:25 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

Will was relaxing on his favourite double recliner working a data pad with his left hand while his right arm was wrapped around Lizzy's shoulder as she lay curled up resting against his side. Will had stayed late in his office going over the reports that Reaper had so responsibly allowed to mount up since he left when he came to the last one and he decided it was best to finish it in his quarters. When he reached his quarters it was gone 6AM and as he entered he found Lizzy asleep in his chair wearing the lime green silk nightgown he gave her last Christmas.

As he gently sat beside her she woke up and immediately moved from her position of being curled up with her head resting on the armrest to being curled up resting against his side. As she got comfortable her eyes closed and she was once again fast asleep, as he watched her he smiled at how happy she made him and how lucky he was to be with her until he remembered the data pad and his smile vanished.

As he read the report the smile that Lizzy brought to his face was replaced with a look of worry. The report was a highly encrypted top priority message from Alex saying the plan appeared to be working and if all went well his unit would be back in the task force and he would be able to return home for a visit by the end of July, and then spend Christmas there while the Angel Wing was getting refitted.

The thought of having to follow the rules and going back to obeying orders didn't bother him because Alex was only second to himself at braking rules when growing up, a fact that the git made up for by being vastly superior at avoiding the blame, except where there mum was involved she could see thro all there stunts. And he knew the idea of going home and seeing everyone was something he had look forward to but he was worried about losing Lizzy.

He knew he could get around the regs by simply transferring to another ship or base and as a last resort he could resign his commission and take his mum up on her offer but what truly terrified him was the thought that she wouldn't want to be with him any more.

As he watched her sleep he remembered the first time she was curled up next to him like this, after 17 months into the mission there friends where complaining that he and Reaper where spending to much time working and they needed to relax but they where on the trail of a pirate base so they didn't listen.

**Flashback **

After 3 weeks with no change Jane and Alan decided to take more drastic actions, at 1:30 in the morning they both received a massage from Angel telling them they where needed on the bridge. 5 minuets later they where both leaving there quarters while putting on there uniform jackets and made there way to the maglev station.

He first noticed something was wrong when he realised no one else was on the maglev and instead of heading to the command deck they had crossed over to a maintenance track heading to one of the assault combat turrets.

When they realised something was wrong they attempted to use the manual override and contact Angel or the bridge but the console was dead and the turrets thick armour was blocking there com signal.

After 15 minuets Angel's holographic projector activated but instead of the ships AI the projection was of a very smug looking soon to be in unbelievably excruciating pain Swift. Before he could say a word Reaper started shouting in a very unladylike fashion and 9 minuets 12 deaf threats and an unimaginable amount of obscene insults later she finally stopped to catch her breath.

After a minute of just standing there with that smug look on her face she finally started to talk.

"Ok it's been 10 minutes so I'm guessing you've run out of insults and death threats, as you may have guessed this is a recording and at this moment I'm most probably arraigning for a week in sickbay for when you get you're hands on me" she said in mock fright.

Reaper shot a look of pure malice at the hologram and said she better take a month before the message continued. "Now as you know me and a few others have been trying to get the two of you to relax for the last few months, but because the density and thickness of you're skulls put the ships armour to shame it hasn't been easy" she said with a grin.

At this point he started to worry, the only way Swift would provoke him and Reaper when she knew they where already mad would be if she knew they would have time to cool down and at this rate it would take about a week before Reaper would.

As he returned his attention to the message he realised he missed some of what she was saying "… so don't worry about the ship and finally if you check the emergency supply compartment you should find some nice food and drink already prepared in a fridge with a portable microwave and all the supply's you'll need for a long overdo _romantic holiday I know you've been dieing for"_ Swift said with a dirty look on her face as she finished her sentence.

After that Reaper started shouted again and "see you next week" Swift said as she started waving and the hologram disappeared. As he watched Reaper continued to shout at no one in particular he knew 3 things. 1 it was going to be a long week, 2 that by judging from her last few words Swift had been talking to Charger about some private matters, so both must die, and finally 3 judging by her reaction any chance at any form of relationship where futile.

For the next 12 hours he just sat there trying not to look to miserable as Reaper continued to pace up and down the cabin looking for a way out.

As he watched her pace he remembered when they first met at the academy in there first year and how it was a case of loathe at first sight. Even thou they had the same friends and shared the same interests they couldn't stand each other.

For him that dislike was slowly replaced by respect two months into there second year when he saw her stand up to a couple of fourth year morons who where messing with a first year. Because he didn't detest her as much any more he decided to try and be nice and make peace with the psychotic nutjob as he so affectionately called her.

Unfortunately she believed his efforts to make peace where an attempt to make fun of her so hostilities continued until there friends convinced her he was sincere.

After that they both agreed to start over and started to become friends until that respect grew until he was completely head over heals in love.

By the end of there third year he decided he would tell her how he felt but before he could they received there class and exam results. Because they had both received top marks and where in the top ten in there classes they where transferred to different units to finish there last year of training so he didn't tell her.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice when she stopped pacing and came and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry" she said her words far more gently than earlier.

"What for?" he asked wondering at her sudden change in behaviour.

She looked at him with an expression of embarrassment and misery "because you got mad when Swift implied how I felt"

"What ar…" He started to say before she cut him of. "_look I never told her I wanted her to trap us in a maglev and I only told her those things because I thought it was a private conversation and_ I didn't think you'd find out" the last few words where spoken as little more than a whisper as she realised what she had just told him.

He was looking at her rapidly reddening face as he was digesting her words when suddenly the last part of the puzzle clicked into place and suddenly his world became considerably far more clearer. As he realised what this meant he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes "oh bollocks"

Believing she had upset him even more she tried to stop her self from crying as she decided to take the easy way out "look if this is going to cause problems I'll try to transfer over to the Reliant or the Young Blood" she said trying to not show how hurt she felt but failing miserably.

He started to chuckle as he sat up and smiled at her "the only problem I see is that now I owe Frank 200 credits, oh and if you think I'm going to let you chicken out now, think again". As he thought about it Frank did double the bet last week so he was probably in on it and if he was he'd pay for setting them up, as he started plotting all the nasty things he could do to them his smile turned into an evil grin.

She looked at him and he had that same annoying grin he got when he was wining at poker or as she believed this to be plotting revenge which made her wonder if this would be such a bad week after all.

After a moment she started to return his smile and he decided if this turned out alright that he wouldn't do anything to drastic and if she did like him then it would be worth the 200 CR.

**End Flashback**

As she woke up she realised where she was and she looked up at his face and saw that evil little grin she both loved and dreaded and she suddenly started to worry. "Are you going to tell me what are you up to and who the unlucky victim is" she said with only the hint of a smile.

He smiled down at her "I was just remembering when we locked Charger, Swift and Virus in the emergency cargo bay and you rigged the deck plating to alternate the gravity level" he said as he watched her start smiling with that sadistic little glint in her ayes.

"Yes the gravity plating was a good idea on my part but I believe you're idea to set the lighting to randomly go from pitch black to maximum was good to" she said remembering there payback after there little holiday. "Of course I think the real reason it took them 8 hours to escape was that you rigged the internal security grid to give them random shocks" she said in an accusing tone.

"Hay there wasn't any major damage and I didn't hear you complaining about it" he said smiling until he remembered Alex's message and once again his smile faded.

She was going to reply until she saw his expression and she became very serious "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired".

"What's wrong?" she said not buying his excuse, and then she noticed the data pad in his hand and snatched it before he could complain. As she read it she couldn't understand what was upsetting him. "Ok, what's wrong with this, I know you're not worried about having to follow Alex's orders again because you never followed them in the first place, I know you're not worried about someone reporting on some of the less than legal stunts we've pulled because everyone knows what would happen" she said and judging his reaction to see if this was what's bothering him.

She knew that none of these things where bothering him so that left very few alternatives "is it me?"

The only reply he gave was to give a sigh and rested his head on the back of the recliner. She started to fear the worst "If you're going to break my heart do it now" she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"What?"

"If you want to brake up with me do it now, don't try and spare my feelings"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's why you're acting like this isn't it; you're planning to break up with me"

"No that's the last thing I want" he said hoping he hadn't upset her to much.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I was afraid you where going to break up with me" he said feeling better he had got that off his chest. The next thing he knew she had smacked the back of his head, hard "ow…what was that for?"

Before answering she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "that was for worrying me and for acting like a complete prat" she said before kissing him.

After a minute she pulled back and smiled at him "now to quote a certain prat I know, if you think I'm going to let you chicken out now think again" she said before kissing him again.

He returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her "I'll have to remember that"

"You better, now have I been waiting hear for noting or do you feel like having a little fun" she said in a seductive tone of voice.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him again as he stood up and made his way towards the bedroom.

Just as he reached the door Angel appeared and he stopped in his tracks and Lizzy jumped down and stood beside him.

Angel stood there with a smile as she spoke "I'm sorry to interrupt commodore but you have a message from captain Mathews in you're office and commander, LT commander Porter requested you come to the bridge" she said before vanishing.

"She did that on purpose" she said as she went into the bedroom to get dressed into her uniform and started mumbling "she better watch it unless she feels like a complete sys...".

"if ever there was a time I needed a cold shower" he said as he put his uniform jacket on and headed towards the door "I'll see you on the bridge in about half an hour, ok" he called as he left

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

Commander Adama was standing beside president Roslin as Starbuck, Helo and chief Tyrol explained what happened on the planet. Apparently shortly after most of the marines where recalled they attacked the landing site and escaped in there ship.

"Are you saying that it only took two of them to knock you out, damage the raptor and retake there ship" shouted Tigh

"Sir, the attack was over before we knew what hit us" reasoned Helo

"He's right sir, Starbuck and the marines where taken out before they could get off a single shot" said Tyrol

"And where were you when all this happened" Tigh accused Helo and Tyrol.

"Sol calm down, it's not like we did much better up hear" Adama said while looking at the monitor showing the interrogation room. "How much damage did they do?" he asked Cottle while still looking at the monitor.

"A lot" replied Cottle who still didn't believe some of his results.

"One marine suffered a spiral fracture and had his right arm pulled out of its socket and the other marine has 3 broken ribs and a minor concussion" he said while leaving out the fact that the force needed for the second marines injuries where what he would have expected from a car crash than in a fight.

"Perfect, that leaves us with only 15 marines to cover the entire fleet" complained Tigh.

"Yeah, how bad did they pound the toasters?" a smiling Kara asked until she remembered Catherine and Sharon where there "No offence to present company".

"None taken. To be honest I'm curious if the damage was as bad as it looked" Catherine replied.

"Well, brother Cavils wrist was completely crushed his nose was broken and he has a scull fracture. D'Anna Biers is far worst off, she has a skull fracture, her jaw is fractured, both her arms are broken, half the bones in her right hand are broke and 2 of her ribs are broken"

Adama was amazed at the amount of damage they where able to inflict on the Cylons.

He remembered how difficult it was to fight Leoben Conoy on Ragnar Anchorage and he knew the only reason he survived that was because of the Ragnar radiation.

He then turned towards the two Boomers "are you sure they are not Cylons"

Catherine turned to Sharon before answering "sir he decimated Cavil and the girl looked like she was at deaths door when she pounded D'Anna Biers, sir they are stronger and faster than I ever thought possible" Sharon said before Catharine continued "sir I didn't see the incident with the girl or the marines but the way he manhandled Cavil, no Cylon could do that".

"So you don't believe there Cylons" Tigh asked

"We should know soon enough" Adama stated.

"How do you know that" asked Tigh

"Because there friends have most probably gone for help. So if that help arrives in the form of a Cylon Basestar we'll know" he answered.

Before the discussion could go any further Felix called them towards the security monitor "sir, you may want to see this"

* * *

**Interrogation room Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

**2 minutes earlier**

'Ok this is getting annoying' Frank thought as he glared at the security camera.

He had been sitting on his own for over 25 minuets and the only things in the room where a few chairs the big metal table and the security camera they where probably using to observe him.

He knew he could use the chairs for weapons but the table looked like it could do some real damage if he used it right. He started grinning as he reached for the table with his left hand and lifted it to gage its weight. As he lifted it he estimated it was about 200 lbs and could easily be used as a weapon or to simply block the doorway.

As he gently lowered the table he returned his gaze to the camera and he hoped they got the message, 'I'm waiting'

* * *

**Commodore****Trenton's**** office CCD Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 9****28****/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**06:49 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

"Has it been confirmed?" Will asked in barely a whisper.

"I am afraid so sir, both Straten and Barnes sent the recordings from there combat scanners" Mathews answered.

"Do they know her status?" he asked not knowing if he wanted an answer.

Mathews shook his head "no sir, we haven't heard anything about Angela or Frank in over 20 hours"

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried not to think that both his baby sister and his best mate may be dead. He let out his breath and opened his eyes "what is the status of your repairs?" he asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Sub light and gravity drives are 100 percent but our node drive is still offline" Mathews replied.

"Ok I'm leave the Cortez and the Young Blood here to guard you and the support ships, I'll take the Reliant and get our crew back"

Mathews didn't like the sound of this "Will, the Achilles will be 100 percent in less than 3 hours, I suggest we wait till we're at full strength then proceed in force"

"No, I'm not going to give them time to run" Will said with rage in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" Mathews asked cautiously.

"To teach them that no one hurts my family"

"Maybe you should send the Cortez; you don't want to do anything you may come to regret"

"Don't worry; I'm not planning on going in with all guns blazing. But just so you know, I've already done something I regret and I don't plan on doing anything else that will make the matter worst" he stated.

"Fine, but we will follow when wear node capable"

"Understood, Trenton out" after he disconnected the link with Mathews he called for Angel

"Yes sir" she said as she appeared in his office.

"Angel, will you have majors Clark and Ellis report to my office" he said with his eyes still on the screen.

Angel didn't like the way he was acting and was thinking of questioning his order but decided against it, she understood the need to teach these people not to harm her family "at once sir" she said with a nod before disappearing.

"Commodore to the bridge" he said as he activated the com.

"Mannion here sir" came the response over the com link.

"Commander Mannion, have you been informed of the situation"

"Yes sir we are awaiting your orders" Reaper said wanting to get under way.

"The Cortez and the Young Blood are going to stay here and guard the Achilles and the support ships while we take the Reliant and recover our people" he said as he started looking at the sensor data on there targets.

"Are we leaving now sir?"

"Yes, contact the Reliant and tell them to follow us, I want us to be in full stealth mode and at full battle readiness"

"Understood, will there be anything else sir?" she said as he heard orders being issued in the background.

"Yes I want all interceptors and phantoms to be equipped with Dagger and switchblade missile pods, I want them launched when we reach our destination under full stealth" he said wanting the option to disable all targets if need be.

"And the Banshee load out sir"

"Arm them with Sykes and Shiv missile pods but keep them in the tubes until we need them" he said expecting her to disagree.

"Understood sir, when shall I expect you on the bridge" she said in her professional tone.

"I will be there before we reach the node point. I just need to brief Bear and Shade on there mission"

"Understood sir, we will reach the node point in approximately 45 minuets" she said before disconnecting.

* * *

**Captains office sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:12 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

Mathews watched on his vid screens tactical display as the Angel Wing and the Reliant moved at full sub light speed towards one of the systems node points. Because both ships where operating under full stealth mode and had there transponders off line there visual sensors where useless but they where still able to track the ships with there tactical sensors.

"Mathews to engineering, report" the captain said while still looking at the screen.

It took nearly a full minuet before the reply came, "ensign Mori here sir" came the gentle accented reply of a female ensign he wasn't familiar with.

Mathews knew that he lost his chef engineer and a third of the engineering department in the attack but he knew there should be at least a LT in charge of engineering right now, "ensign, who's in charge down there right now?"

"LT Myles is sir but she's in the node core with LT Lloyd doing repairs" she answered with just a hint of nervousness.

"Understood, do you know how long they will be?"

"They said about another 45 minuets sir, they need to replace all of the control relays for the exotic matter converters"

"Is that the last of the repairs?" he said hoping to go as soon as possible.

"We're not sure sir; once the converters are active we can do a full system check and be positive, then if …" she said before replying to another crewman's question "sorry about that sir, I was going to say that if all goes well we should be fully functional within 2 hours"

"It's alright; just tell LT Myles that I want a full report when she's finished in the core"

"Yes sir" she replied before the line closed.

Mathews rested his head on the back of his chair after the com line deactivated "2 hours" he said quietly as he closed his eyes, With the combined arsenals at his disposal it wouldn't take more than 5 minutes for Trenton to wipe out there targets if something went wrong.

* * *

**Commodore****Trenton's**** office CCD Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 9****28****/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:15 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

For the last 10 minutes Will had been explaining the situation to the two majors standing across from him. The first was Bear, a 6'9 giant of a man that weighed around 450 lb of solid muscle. He had a shaved head and a very dark skin shade and dark blue eyes. Bear is the commander of all TFT personnel aboard the Angel Wing and has served with both Charger and Over Kill for many years.

The second was Shade, a 5'7 Goth who commands the RSF aboard the Angel Wing. Despite her appearance of looking like someone out of an old vampire movie and being a member of a group that specialises in recognisance, espionage, assassination and having a reputation for being nearly as insane as the a TFT infiltration unit, she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet when off duty.

"Who are you sending in" Major Ellis asked after Commodore Trenton finished telling her and Major Clark about the report from LT Straten. "I can have 500 Rangers ready to go in under an hour"

"And I can have 1000 task force infantry and 500 armoured units to add to that" Bear said wanting his men on the front line of any assault.

"Good but I don't want these cowards destroyed before we know the status of our crew. If possible I want to get our people back with no bloodshed" he said wanting nothing more than to have Bear and his men go in and tear the ships apart until he got his family back.

"I'm going to deploy our phantoms under cloak to disable some of the ships while our interceptors neutralise there fighter capability, then I will send in an assault pod to retrieve our crew" he said hoping that they could overwhelm the Cruiser and force them to surrender Frank and Angela. "I want to send in and 50 Wolverines with 2 titans for backup, I also want to send 20 Rangers in under cloak to infiltrate the Cruiser in case they try anything"

"What level of force is authorised"

"Non lethal only, if they haven't killed any of ours I don't want to kill any of there's"

"And if our people are gone sir" Shade asked quietly not really wanting to consider the possibility.

Will had a pained look in his eyes before he answered "then you're units will secure the ships and we will figure out a way to take them to a SF outpost for trial".

"But sir…" Bear started to growl before Will cut him off. "I know bear, I will not sentence a whole fleet to death based on the actions of a few. The day we do that is the day we become no better than our enemy" Will heard the words coming out of his mouth and knew they where the truth, he also knew that if he didn't keep reminding him self that he would do something he knew he would always regret.

"Will that be all sir?" Shade asked before Bear could say anything.

Will taped a command into his console and two faces appeared on screen "these are the people responsible for Angela being shot, I want you to… acquire them" Will said while looking at the two images from LT Stratens combat sensor. "And Bear; if Frank and Angela are safe and unharmed I don't want you to injure them, just bring them to me"

"And if they aren't safe and sound?" Shade asked

Will was going to tell Bear to let his men deal with them but he couldn't "then you will personally escort them to the brig and stand guard with a dozen rangers"

Shade nodded "understood sir"

"I want you two to take you're best men with you on this mission, dismissed" Will said and they both left the room to prepare there teems.

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

Back in the Galacticas CIC Tigh was attempting to convince Adama and Roslin not to speak to the prisoner. "Bill, you can't be serious. You saw what he did and you expect me to just let the two of you go in there with that thing" Tigh said while pointing at the monitor.

"It's not you're decision to make Sol. and we will not be going in alone, we will take Boomer and a couple of marines in with us" Adama said surprising everyone including Sharon that he would trust her to go in with him.

Tigh was caught off guard by that but it only delayed his reply by a few seconds "you know damn well that no amount of security can guarantee either of your safety and I doubt that both of them would even slow him down" Tigh said loudly as he gestured to bothSharon and Catherine.

Roslin turned to them both "do you agree with his assessment" she asked friendly attempting to ignore the distain she felt.

"For the most part yes, I doubt the marines would be able to stop him and I don't think that either Catherine or myself would be more than a minor inconvenience" the first said before her sister continued "Boomers right, if he decides to start anything in that room nothing can be done to stop him. But I don't believe he will be a threat unless we provoke him"

While Roslin was questioning them Sharon noticed Dee hand a report to both commander Adama and doc Cottle, the report left the doctor looking astonished and Adama looking like a weight had been removed from his shoulders.

As Adama read the report he was relived that the situation wasn't as bad as he was lead to believe and that it was one less thing weighing on his conscience, as he finished the report he knew he had another option to take with his dealings with the Terans.

* * *

**Bridge of sol force command carrier dreadnought Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 904/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**07:50 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

The bridge crew had nearly finished the calculations for the Node jump when he exited the airlock, "Swift. Node drive Status"

Swift was in the primary helm control at the rear of the bridge finishing the final preparations for entering the Node point. "The node drive is fully charged and the EM collectors are on standby, the Node string and focusing trajectory calculations are complete but I am just rechecking them, we should be ready to depart in under 90 seconds" Swift said with her eyes closed as her neuralnet processed the several thousand calculations required for generating a stable Node string.

"Good. Commander Mannion, I would like to leave as soon as possible, what will our ETA for the planet be" will asked as he took his command chair in the centre of the bridge.

Lizzy was sat in the secondary command chair to the left of Will and used her chairs console to retrieve the required information. "At standard speed we should arrive in 2 hours 47 minutes, but if we push the drive to maximum we can arrive in 52 minutes"

Will was surprised that she would suggest pushing the engines so hard but when he looked in her eyes he understood, she wanted this finished as quickly as he did.

"Ok let's push the Node drive to maximum and get this over with"

As the Angel Wing was preparing to enter the Node point he knew that it would be over soon. One way or another.

To be continued (if I get positive reviews)

* * *

**Design and Technology archive**

--------------------------------------

**Nemesis class****Armour dreadnought**

**Name **Reliant

**Type **Armour dreadnought Nemesis class MK 3 refit

**Designation **SFS V2089209-ADR298E

**History **dating back to the closing years of the Zuul war the Nemesis class Armour dreadnought is still considered to be the most powerful close range ship type in all of Teran space.

The Reliant was the last Nemesis class ADR to be constructed at the Arcadia 6 shipyards before they began to construct Predator class ACs to replace the aging Achilles and Vigilance class ACs.

Despite being far superior to its closest rival the Tarkas Talk'nell class attack dreadnought it is still unknown if the next batch of Armour dreadnoughts will be an upgraded Nemesis type or a new class all together.

**Length **8046 meters (5 miles)

**With **2253 meters (1.4 miles)

**Height **2253 meters (1.4 miles)

**Crew **18000

**Marine, TFT or RSF **10000

**Primary Power reactors **25 MK 3 triple core focused matter antimatter reactors.

**Secondary power reactors **40 twin matter antimatter reactors.

**Speed **tactical 35.852 PLS, sub light 0.675 LM, node drive 75.529 LM

**Stealth speed **tactical 15.198 PLS, sub light 0.452 LM, node drive 75.529 LM

**Engines **

**Sub light **16 MK 6 twin ion jet engines

**Stealth drive **22MK 5stealth ion jet engines

**Gravity drive **MK 9 dreadnought drive

**Node drives **MK 12 N-Pathing node engine

**Defensive **

**Armour **45 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **MK 4 magnetron deflector shell

**Shields **56 MK 8 quantum pulse shield generators

**Point defence **212 MK 11 twin phasers turrets, 36 MK 8 interceptors

**Sensor and electronic warfare systems **MK 12 enhanced spectral sensor system, MK 4 enhanced tactical warfare system, 6 MK 4 AHP sensor blade

**Stealth **156 MK 11 nanostealth armour coating units

**Cloak **MK 9 Abyss generator

**Weaponry **

**Small **300 MK 14 twin flack cannons, 150 MK 12 pulse phasers cannons,

**Medium** 30 MK 24M missile tubes, 60 MK 13 phasers,

25 MK 12 antimatter cannons

**Heavy **20 MK 24H missile tubes, 15 MK 12 mass drivers, 100 MK 20 ion cannons,

10 MK 11 burst drivers,

**Assault **20 MK 24A missile tubes, 28 MK 3 adjustable cutting lancers, 12 MK 7 heavy fusion cannons, 22 MK 5 plasma projector.

**Fighters **250 MK 12 SSF Interceptor, 50 MK 4 Banshee bombers

--------------------------------------

**RDTAP MK 7**

The Rapid Deployment Troop Assault Pod was designed as a method of deploying large numbers of Marine, TFT and RSF troops along with heavy battle armour and assault mechs in both its primary and secondary holds.

The pod approaches its target under stealth and once in range it latches on and uses its cutting phasers to slice thru its hull.

The currant MK 7 assault pods primary hold can easily carry 100 fully equipped infantry and still have enough room to carry 25 troops in Wolverine/Ranger battle armour.

The secondary smaller hold is located behind the cockpit and above the primary hold and is designed to carry 5 Titan assault mechs or an additional 50 Wolverine/Ranger battle armour troops.

**Length **74 meters

**Wing span **45 meters

**Height **25 meters

**Crew **7

**Primary Power reactors **5 MK 14 BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Secondary power reactors **4 MK 2 micro BIO fuel cell reactor.

**Speed **tactical 29.8 PLS

**Stealth speed **tactical 25.218 PLS

**Engines **

**Sub light **10 MK 21 micro ion jet engines

**Defensive **

**Armour **0.6096 meters thick Tibernium alloy

**Deflectors **MK 5 micro magnetron deflector

**Shields **5 MK 6 micro quantum pulse shield generator

**Point defence **10 MK 11 phasers turrets

**Cloak **MK 1 micro Abyss generator

**Weaponry **

3 MK 5 cutting phasers

* * *

**Wolverine battle armour MK 4**

The first generation battle armour was deployed by TFT units near the beginning of the Zuul war to be used on Hiver worlds where Hiver tunnels prevented the use of the Titan assault mech.

Wolverine battle armour is a powered full body armour that greatly increases strength and speed while providing near invulnerability to most small projectile and energy based weaponry. The armour uses a twin TEW blaster on the right arm for ranged engagements and a retractable nanoblade on the left arm for close ranged engagements.

The 4th generation armour utilises superior power cells which provide energy for the stealth generator that has been used by the Titan for over 250 years. Despite being vastly superior to the first generation armour it still lacks the heavy firepower of the Titan assault mech or the mammoth battle drones.

Wolverine units are also capable of utilising several TMC heavy weapons such as the heavy assault rifle, grenade launcher, rocket launcher, Gatling canon, plasma canon and the new ion rifle.

**Height **2.133 -2.743 meters depending on wearers height

**Armour **0.1524 meters thick composite Dragonite and Tibernium alloy

**Power source **2 MK 3 BIOCELL power packs

**Sensors **built in MK 9 combat sensor

**Cloak **MK 8 armoured stealth generator

**Weaponry **retractable nanoblade, twin TEW blaster

--------------------------------------

**Ranger battle armour MK 2**

Ranger battle armour is a modified version of Wolverine battle armour used by the TFT with additional intelligence gathering capability and superior power and stealth systems.

The Ranger armour is capable of using the same heavy weapons as the TFT variety but is usually equipped with cross bows, dart launchers, tazer guns, shock baton and heave sniper rifle.

Despite being as fully combat capable as the Wolverine battle armour the Ranger battle armour is not intended as a front line unit, they are intended to be used for Reconnaissance and espionage purposes.

**Height **2.133 -2.743 meters depending on wearers height

**Armour **0.1524 meters thick composite Dragonite and Tibernium alloy with nanostealth armour coating

**Power source **2 MK 4 BIOCELL power packs

**Sensors **built in MK 9 combat sensor with IG upgrade

**Cloak **MK 8 armoured stealth generator

**Stealth **1 MK 15 nanostealth armour coating units

**Weaponry **retractable nanoblade, twin TEW blaster

--------------------------------------

**Titan assault mech MK 12**

The first generation Titan assault mechs where deployed by TFT units during the first planetary engagements of the 600 year war on both Hiver slave worlds and strongholds.

With the addition of the shield generator and the heavy proton Gatling gun the 12th generation Titan is a vast improvement on what was already considered to be a deadly threat to any opponent.

**Height **4.3576 meters

**Armour **0.635 meters thick composite Dragonite and Tibernium alloy

**Primary Power reactor **1 MK 11 BIO fuel cell reactor

**Secondary power reactor **8 MK 2 BIOCELL power packs

**Sensors **built in MK 7 combat sensor

**Shields **MK 5 micro quantum pulse shield generator

**Cloak **MK 7 armoured stealth generator

**Weaponry **2 MK 10 pulse phasers cannons, heavy proton Gatling gun, MK 4 SAM pod, MK 16 heavy grenade launcher

* * *

**Banshee missile loads**

The MK 4 Banshee has 10 missile slots that are designed to carry a wide range of missiles, missile pods and MIRV pods

**Missiles**

A.N. if you think the range of these missiles are extreme, the standard ship missile has a range of 23 AU and planetary and orbital platforms have a range of 42 AU.

To put that into perspective a missile launched from Earth could reach Pluto if the orbit was correct.

**Black Hammer Missiles**

Long range stealth capital ship killer missile with a high yield M/AM warhead.

Range- 111.1133 LM

Yield- 50 MT

Role- capital ship killer

**Decimator Missile**

Mid range capital ship killer missile with a high yield M/AM warhead.

Range- 83.3287 LM

Yield- 500 MT

Role- capital ship killer

**Armageddon Missile **

Short range capital ship killer missile with super high yield M/AM warhead.

Range- 27.7762 LM

Yield- 10 GT

Role- capital ship killer

**Missile pods**

**Sykes****Missile Pod**

The Sykes pod carries a miniaturised short range version of the Interceptor missile.

Range- 5.5557 LM

Missile number- 15

Role- anti fighter and anti missile

**Shiv****Missile Pod**

Short ranged missile designed for use on Frigates and Destroyers with a low yield M/AM warhead

Range 5.5557 LM

Missile number-8

Yield- 5 MT

Role- ship killer

**Switch**** Blade ****Missile Pod**

Energy missile designed to disable capital ships

Range- 2.7778 LM

Missile number- 8

Role- disabling capital ships

**C****ut Throat ****Missile Pod**

Adjustable energy missile that can be calibrated to disable or destroy enemy fighters

Range- 2.7778 LM

Missile number- 12

Role- multi role missile

**Scalpel****Missile Pod**

Next generation energy missile with a wider range in capability

Range- 1.2738 LM

Missile number- 4

Role- multi role missile

**Dagger****Missile Pod**

Short range missile designed to disable

Range- 1.0338 LM

Missile number- 20

Role- EMP missile

**MIRV Pods**

Depending on the class of MIRV a single banshee has the capability to decimate or disable an entire dreadnought and its entire fighter complement.

**Sykes**** MIRV Pods**

Each Sykes class MIRV missile caries 10 warheads that can each destroy an individual target upon release.

Range- 55.5271 LM

Missile number- 3

Warheads per missile-10

Role- multiple targets anti fighter and anti missile

**Shiv**** MIRV Pods**

Each Shiv class MIRV missile caries 8 warheads that can each destroy an individual target upon release.

Range- 5.5527 LM

Missile number-3

Warheads per missile- 8

Role- multiple targets ship killer

**Scalpel**** MIRV Pods**

Each Scalpel class MIRV missile caries 10 warheads that can each destroy an individual target upon release

Range- 5.5527 LM

Missile number- 2

Warheads per missile-10

Role- multiple targets multi role missile

**Dagger**** MIRV Pods**

Each Dagger class MIRV missile caries 15 warheads that can each destroy an individual target upon release

Range- 4.5172 LM

Missile number- 4

Warheads per missile- 15

Role- multiple targets EMP missile

A.N. ok I tried very hard on this one so please let me know about any spelling or grammar :o)

PS please be specific if no one tells me where I screw up I wont learn


	11. 11 Wolf pack

A.N. ok before I start I want to thank every one that has reviewed this story and I hope you continue to like it :o) I also hope you didn't mined the long wait between chapters again.

Also a special thanks to Nomadic1 for pointing out some of the many errors in my spelling. As I've said, if nobody tells me I can't learn, so thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games Except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also an apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

P.S. I am sorry about the long durations between chapters but my working hours have increased again.

A.N. the first part of the speech is based on the race description from SOTS: AMOC.

* * *

**Lost colony**

**Part 11**

**Wolf pack**

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

Tigh noticed the report in Adamas hand and saw the effect it had on Cottle "what's in the report"

Adama checked the report one last time before he answered "It would appear that our guest in sickbay has woke up and wants to see her friend"

"And why does that have Cottle so shocked" Roslin asked.

"Because I gave her enough sedative to knock out a Virgon gorilla for a week and it only kept her out for two hours" Cottle replied.

"So what are you planning to do with her" Roslin asked.

"I was considering taking her in when I went to see him" he said while looking at the monitor.

"You can't be serious, you already know we can't protect you from one of them and now you want to walk into a room with two of them" Tigh exclaimed.

As much as she hated to Sharon had to agree "he's right sir, from what I've seen of the way he handled the guards and the way she beat D'Anna I can tell he's been holding back. I don't think it would happen but if they decided to try anything I don't believe we could stop them"

"Yes I know, that's why I've decided that keeping her away from him may not be in the Galacticas best interest" he said not knowing how much of a ship he would have left if she decided to look for her friend on her own.

"But why you, why not just have a couple of marines escort her" Lee asked.

Adama looked at his son for a second before replying "I need to ask him a few questions about what he said in sickbay"

"Because of what he said about earth" Lee asked and Adama only gave a slight nod.

This caught Tighs attention "what did he say about earth"

"Not much, just that it's the capital of some alliance" he said before turning to Roslin "but it was the word Teran that I need to ask about" she gave him a confused look but didn't say anything.

"What's so important about it" Catharine asked

"When I was younger I read some of my father's old law books. One of them was about early Caprican government and some of the first trials held on the planet" Adama saw that Roslin was starting to understand "one of them recorded the trial of a group claiming to be from the 13th colony and that the lords of Kobol where aliens that abducted their ancestors"

Roslin looked physically ill as she understood what he was saying "the cult of Terra" she said in barely a whisper.

Catharine was shocked "the Cylons believed that was a myth"

"That's not surprising; the colonial government went to great lengths to erase all public records. Your father's book must have been one of the last in existence"

"Why go to all the trouble, what where they trying to hide" Catharine asked.

"I don't know, the quorum declared it heresy and destroyed all record of them" Roslin replied not liking what it implied.

"So the Terans **may** be from earth and we **may** have already persecuted some of their people. Hades, if they didn't already have enough reasons to shoot us" Kara said with only the hint of a grin.

"This isn't a joke Starbuck" Adama warned.

"Yea but come on, the names probably just a coincidence"

"That's why I need to talk to him and find out, we haven't made a great first impression and this will make things worst" he said as he headed towards the hatch on his way to sickbay. As he reached the hatch he turned and saw both Cottle and Sharon where following.

* * *

**Cylon Basestar 213/049**

In a system less than 150LY away from the Galactica and her fleet 30 Cylon basestars and 2 resurrection ships where preparing for the final assault on the aging Battlestar.

"Are we sure that they are still in orbit of the planet" the number 3 asked.

"We haven't detected any signals from the beacon we equipped to the Galacticas FTL drive so we should assume so" Leoben responded.

"So we should be ready to jump in 25 minutes. Good lets get this pointless chase over with and return home" six said with little enthusiasm.

"What do you mean return home, we still have the unknown human ship to deal with" Cavil responded.

"Cavil, if your plan works we will essentially be eliminating the last remnant of the colonials that remain outside our control. Six is right, we should return home and hope the human ship does the same" the 8 said while looking for support from some of the others.

"I have spoken about this with Simon and Leoben and we agree, we still have a lot of work to do in the colonies that we should concentrate on" the 3 stated.

"What, so we just leave that ship so it can return home, what happens when they tell their people about us and they return to destroy us" Doral said with a sneer.

"We don't know that will happen and we wouldn't have to worry about it if you and cavil didn't start that fight in the first place" the 8 replied.

"We had a majority vote to launch that attack"

"But you didn't when you diverted those raiders, and after that incident we didn't have much of a choice, did we" the six spat back.

"That is enough" Simon said calmly "we should concentrate on the matter at hand and worry about the other human ship later" all the others agreed except Doral who glared at them before he walked away.

* * *

**Sickbay**** Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

'Ok what the hell have I got myself into now?' Angela kept asking herself since she woke up. She couldn't believe she did such a bonehead thing like that, even as she and the others where standing up from behind the tree she could hear Wills voice in the back of her head shouting "don't be stupid, keep down" but she didn't listen and all she can remember after that is the bullets shredding her shoulder.

Then she wakes up in some medieval medical centre with some stupid bitch trying to strangle her and her right arm was barely responding.

Then she felt her nanomeds start to work, the pain in her shoulder vanished as she felt her veins flood with endorphins and then the massive surge of adrenalin restored her diminished strength. She knew the nanomeds could only work for so long before she crashed so she decided to use the advice Will gave her on fighting dirty so she would know what to do in this type of situation. Or so she would know what to do if some idiot tried anything with her.

The fight was surprisingly one sided, her opponent was not only considerably weaker but it appeared that she had no experience in hand to hand combat. Just before her nanomeds shut down she heard Franks voice and turned round but before she could say anything she felt her body start to crash and she lost conciseness.

Now she had woken up again and she was still in what she assumed was the ships sickbay and she wasn't alone. There where 6 patients but she only recognised 3 of them, two of them where in the group from the planet and the third was the stupid psycho she beat up last time she was awake, the next two where similar to the two from the planet but they where in worst shape, and finally there was also an old guy who looked like he ran face first into a bulkhead, she somehow sensed Franks handiwork. There's also a pair of nurses and 3 or 4 orderlies that where paying more attention to her than she liked.

After telling one of the nurses that she wanted to see Frank she was informed that she would have to wait to see the commander before that could be arranged, so now she was here waiting for the commanding officer who she had been informed was on his way.

As she waited she was getting annoyed at the looks she was receiving from the other people in the room so she decided to meditate in order to decrease her recovery time. As she focused on her nuralnet she discovered that there where trace amounts of sedative that her nanomeds where in the process of neutralizing, she determined that the sedative was too weak to have much effect on her now that she was awake so she reallocated the nanomeds that where filtering out the sedative to help regenerate the last of the damage in her shoulder.

Nearly 30 minutes later she heard the hatch open and allow 5 individuals to enter before being sealed again. She opened her eyes and decided to get a look at the new arrivals.

There where two armed guards that where staying on either side of the hatch and 3 people she didn't recognise made their way over to her. "Are you the ships CO?" she asked as the one in the middle as they came to stop in front of the cot.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Angela Dane, Ensign 1st class, gamma seven one four seven two six eight two nine six one delta eight one four"

"What was that?" Sharon asked looking more than a little confused.

Angela smiled as she looked her in the eyes and replied "name, rank, serial number and the only answer you'll be getting out of me until I see Commander Parker"

Adama gave a small laugh as he looked her in the eyes, he didn't know if they came from earth or not but he knew there was something he liked about the two of them, he just hoped they wouldn't be the final blow that would end their civilisation. "Follow me then and I will take you to Commander Parker" he said and she hopped off the cot and followed them to the hatch.

* * *

**VR Brig 02 of sol force armour cruiser Achilles SFS AC258 MK 12 refit**

**Sector 928/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**08:28 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

**It's been a long hard road to the stars. Many thought we wouldn't make it, that we were just a bunch of primitive monkeys doomed to bite each others tails for all eternity? Well, guess what, we monkeys know something they don't. We have unlocked the secret corridors of the universe, and we are going to use them.**

**Where we go, they can't follow. We're going to come at them from the direction they leas expect. And when we attack, we will show them why you never try and kick a bloody monkey in its teeth.**

**Our enemy where travelling amongst the stars before the foundation stone of the first pyramid was laid down. But when they where exploring the galaxy and subjugating the defenceless races they discovered in it, we were perfecting the art of war. **

**We paved our path to the stars with blood; we have thought and killed each other for millennia, in a contest of survival of the fittest where only the strong survive. Each battle in all the wars we have waged has forged us in to the race that today stands before our enemy. **

**We are out numbered and out gunned but we will not be out thought. Our enemy believe that they are invincible, we know better. They have yet to face the danger of a human opponent, in 5 hours the 15****th**** thru 19****nd**** fleets will engage the defensive fleets of the Hiver worlds of the Crelin and Nardoo systems in the Andromeda and Toa clusters. These diversionary assaults will draw in those clusters main fleets and allow additional SF fleets to liberate 25 slave worlds.**

Gina paused the historical news file and turned to DEX "how many fleets where sent on the mission?"

"74, not including the 5 that where sent as decoys"

"How many ships"

"An average of about 25 cruisers and 100 destroyers per fleet"

"What where your losses" she asked curiously.

"54 cruisers 811 destroyers and over 8000 fighters in just over 16 hours of combat with a kill ratio of over 84 to 1" he said wile wondering what would the losses be if they had AI at that point.

"Did you take all of the systems?"

"Of course. The Hivers attempted to retake them but we held strong, we forced them back and conquered both clusters within 8 months" he said with a hint of pride at the accomplishment.

"I thought that the Hiver Empire was massive, how did you hold of their main fleets?"

"We didn't have to. The Hivers didn't believe we were a threat until it was too late" DEX said. He wasn't surprised by that question considering that the Hivers controlled more than 50 times the territory at that point, luckily they where more arrogant as well "by the time they realised what was happening we were already entrenched and the black omega and other independent fleets where deep into their territory"

"How long was it until they took you seriously?"

"Another 2 years. Even while we were liberating more and more systems they refused to believe that a race that had travelled the stars for less than A millennia was a threat to them" he said sounding very amused.

"What changed their minds?"

He stopped smiling and said nothing for a few seconds before he answered "Ssrelvaca 8, or as we renamed it Normandy prime in the Europe cluster"

"What was special about that planet?"

"It was the first true Hiver planet we conquered. It wasn't a slave world or minor outpost but a fully functioning world of 2 billion Hivers with a dedicated system defence fleet and heavy defence stations and platforms" he said knowing the losses from that battle was the worst since the first assault on the Andromeda and Toa clusters.

She thought over what he said before asking "what did you do to the 2 billion Hivers on the planet"

"We did the same that the Hivers did to a Creldan independent trade world less than a week earlier. The Creldan refused to surrender the planet so they bombarded the planet" he said with a neutral expression on his face.

"So what? They slaughter a planet so you return the favour?"

"No. the Hivers destroyed the planet because they didn't get what they want and because they have done it before with no consequences, we did it to show them that from now on their actions would have consequences" he said knowing it was a long hard lesson but they got the message eventually. He then looked her in the eyes before continuing "and it's kind of hard to take the moral high ground considering your people massacred 12 planets of 40 billion in a surprise attack"

"Not all of us agreed on that method of attack" she replied defensively.

"But you all participated. Didn't you" he stated calmly already knowing the answer.

"Yes"

* * *

**Bridge of sol force command carrier dreadnought Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 904/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**08:41 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

"We are 2 minutes from exiting Node space"

"Understood, prepare to go full stealth and inform LT Commander McNair to begin launching fighters when ready" Will responded.

"The CAG just reported in sir. wolf Squadron's 1 thru 6 will begin launching once we exit the node point, he estimates it will take just under 3 and a half minutes to launch wolfs 1 thru 12 and an additional 4 minutes to launch foxs 1 thru 6" the LT at one of the side consoles reported.

"1 minute to node point sir"

"Sound battle stations and run a final check on all systems"

As Angels voice was heard over the com system informing the crew to go to battle stations the bridge crew began a final check on all of the Angel Wings combat systems.

"Sir, final checks on primary combat systems are completed. Navigation and propulsion are at 100 percent. Sensors, ECM, ECCM and Star Hawks are fully functional and on standby. offensive and defensive weaponry are primed and ready to fire. Shields, deflector and cloaking systems are all showing as fully functional"

"And the status of secondary and backup systems" Will requested.

"Final checks completed, we are fully operational sir"

"15 seconds to node point sir"

As the Angel Wing approached the node point the image on the main view screen changed as the darkness of node space was pierced by the light seeping in throe the systems node point until the darkness was completely replaced by a flash of light when they exited the node point.

* * *

**Interrogation room Battlestar Galactica BSG 75 **

Angela followed behind the two colonial officers thru the labyrinth of corridors that made up the Galactica while the two armed marines followed with a tight grip on their weapons.

As they turned another corner Angela looked ahead and saw another group standing near a door that had another two armed guards on either side of the door. She recognised the colonial officer and the two marines as being from the group that shot her on the planet but she didn't recognise either of the two females, one wore a uniform similar to that worn by the male officer but with different insignia while the last member of the group was wearing civilian clothing.

Adama was glad to see that the president hadn't already entered the room and was waiting for them with Apollo and Starbuck. "Ok, we're all here; let's not keep our guest waiting"

Frank watched as the door opened and the group started to enter the room and his expression hardened when he saw Apollo enter the room his gaze hardened and he immediately began to plot the most painful injury he could inflict that wouldn't be fatal. Fortunately for Apollo, the second that Frank saw Angela his expression changed into a subtle smirk. "It's about time you showed up, I was going to give you another half an hour before coming to look for you"

"What did you expect, it took me over an hour to filter out that sedative"

"Well we're both here now, how do you feel" he said with a smile.

"Probably the same way Overkill felt after he beat up you, bear and a dozen of your men during his initiation" she said with a smirk.

Franks smile vanished and he looked murderous at her "you know damned well that those maggots where new recruits and he only beat Bear with that low blow. And for your information, the only reason your brother still had any teeth left after that fight was because the MPs raided the bar and pulled me off of him" he replied defensively.

Her smirk was replaced with a toothy grin as she replied "that's not what commandant Beaker said when he visited dad for his 100th birthday party. He said he was never as ashamed as the day he learned that 14 of his finest where beaten by a mere fleet brat".

Frank gritted his teeth and was about to respond when he was interrupted "is this going to take long" Adama asked trying to hide the amusement he was feeling.

"No. lets try and get this over with so the kid doesn't miss her bed time"

Roslin didn't know what to make of this so she decided to move the discussion along.

"Yes well. I'm Laura Roslin President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. This is commander Adama, the commander of the Battlestar Galactica and next to him is…" as Roslin finished by introducing Apollo and Starbuck she failed to note the brief look of recognition when she mentioned the word Kobol.

As Angela looked to frank on what to do he gestured for her to keep quiet about the Kobol for now. As he returned his attention to the people sitting across the table from them he noticed that the president had neglected to introduce someone.

"Well commander, it appears that the president forgot to introduce someone" he said before turning to Adamas left and smiling at the former convict "we where after all a little to busy for proper introductions during the prison brake, so would you do the honours of introducing this lovely young lady" he finished with a grin. As a response she just blushed and returned a weak smile, while Roslin attempted to mask her annoyance and Adama, Starbuck and Angela attempted to mask their amusement.

Of the three only Adama had any success in keeping a straight face. "Of course, this is Miss Sharon Valerii, one of our former raptor pilots"

Frank gave her another smile before replying "it's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm LT commander Frank Parker but my friends call me Charger, and this is Ensign Angela Dane" he finished while looking at Adama.

Roslin was slightly worried by how friendly LT commander Parker was acting towards the Cylon and decided to get this meeting back on track. "We had some questions we wanted to ask you"

"Ok, what's your first question" he replied with a smile.

"You claim you're from earth?"

"No"

Roslin was caught off guard by his reply "but you said"

He just grinned "no I said that I was from the Teran Alliance and that earth is its capitol. I'm actually from the planet ar lawr blaidd in the Arcadia cluster"

Adama looked curious "are lar blaid?"

He shook his head with a sad smile "ar lawr blaidd, it means fallen wolf in old welsh. It was renamed that after a vicious battle to retake the planet from the Tarkas and a dreadnought was crippled in orbit and was forced to make an emergency landing, there was less than 1800 survivors" he said remembering how his great grandmother was one of the lucky few.

Angela remembered reading about the Crimson Wolf and how it was the last major casualty of the second Arcadia campaign of the Great War. She looked up and noticed the expression on commander Adamas face, it was a look she had only ever seen on her dad and his old friends when they discussed their times in the Zuul war or their parents and grandparents stories of the Great War.

"And this Fallen Wolf is an earth colony" Roslin enquired.

"No it's a member world of the alliance so it isn't considered a colony any more, but it was originally an Arcadian colony"

Adama was listening to all of this and if it was all true then earth may be in a stronger position to offer the fleet sanctuary than he hoped. Counting earth he had heard of two other worlds and from the sound of it they where only the tip of the iceberg. "How big is your alliance?"

Frank saw that he had all of their attention "I'm not sure, something like 50 to 65" he lied. He didn't know exactly how large the alliances territory was but he new that 50 to 65 clusters were defiantly on the low side.

The colonials looked shocked at him. "You've colonised over 50 planets!" Starbuck exclaimed.

"No. we control over 50 clusters, I couldn't even guess how many worlds are in the alliance" he answered honestly.

"That's impossible. The Cylons have spent over 30 years and they haven't even mapped 3 clusters, how could you map over 50?" Sharon asked in a state of shock. How long did it take them to explore tens of thousands of systems with probably hundreds of thousands of planets and moons?

Frank smiled at her "I didn't say we mapped those clusters I said we controlled them. If you count the territory we've mapped then it would be in the range of around 350. And to answer your question on how we mapped so much territory, well we have spent considerably longer than 30 years exploring"

"But that must be over 20000 star systems, probably more" Roslin stated and Frank just nodded in reply.

"Judging by your size, would I be right in assuming that the Alliance has the resources to take in a sizable number of refuges" as Adama finished his question he noticed that both of the Terans across from him seemed far more serious.

"Refuges?" frank asked.

"Yes. A few months ago our home worlds where destroyed by a surprise attack" Roslin said not wanting to mention that they where destroyed by their own creation.

"How many survivors"

"Unknown, there are just over seventy thousand in this fleet but we have no way of knowing if any other ships made it, or how many survivors where left stranded on the planets" Adama replied then looked Frank straight in the eyes "is your alliance capable of helping us and will they be willing"

"That may be a problem" he replied. He didn't know if he could trust them so he wasn't sure he could tell them about the Achilles.

"Why is that" Roslin was worried that they would refuse to help because of the misunderstandings.

Frank decided to take a chance and believe them "3 days ago our ship was attacked by 3 unknown ships we later discovered where Cylon Basestars"

Adama didn't like where this was going "did they destroy your ship?"

"No. they managed to cripple her communications and node drives but we managed to destroy two of them before the third made a run for it"

Adama was glad to hear that the Teran ship survived and even gladder to know that their ship was able to come out on top even against 3-1 odds.

Sharon was also impressed to hear what their ships where capable of but something else caught here attention "what's a node drive?"

"It's our main method of FTL travel. Without it or our communications we are stranded unless the other shuttle managed to get help"

"How far away is your territory? We may be able to make contact with them for you" Roslin asked.

Frank shook his head "I doubt it, our closest colony is over 50'000 LY away"

"That would take us more than 6 months to travel that far, and that's if we had enough tylium and where willing to stress the FTL drives for that long" Sharon said.

"That's better than our estimates. With our secondary FTL drive damaged as well, we would take just under 4 years"

Roslin was trying to find a way to help them and gain some good will after their disastrous start. "Maybe we could help to repair your ship".

To say that Frank was caught off guard would be an understatement, "well that's a generous offer but…"

"But you wouldn't let a bunch of backwoods hicks like us help fix a broken toilet, let alone your ships FTL drive" Starbuck said with a grin.

"**LT Thrace!**" a scandalised Roslin exclaimed.

"I'm sure LT commander Parker wouldn't have put it that way" Angela said with a barely visible smile.

"Actually she was pretty close, no offence but from what I've seen this ship is about the equivalent of an Enterprise class ACC and they haven't been used in nearly 1400 years"

Before anyone could say anything alarm klaxons started going off and Adama was being called to the CIC.

"Apollo, Starbuck make your way to the flight bay and prep to launch. Can I trust you two to accompany me to the CIC?" he said as he stood up and made his way to the hatch.

* * *

**Bridge of sol force command carrier dreadnought Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 904/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**09:03 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

Will watched the tactical screen next to his seat as the Angel Wing continued to close on its prey. The icon representing the Angel Wing was travelling barely 50'000 KM behind 18 smaller icons representing the bulk of the Angel Wings fighter craft, only the 10 jackal wing squadrons remained in the launch tubes awaiting their orders.

Both the Angel Wing and her fighters where operating under full stealth and where barely 5 minutes away from the fleet. He tapped his finger on one of the fleet icons and it enlarged and the screen filled with the information they had discovered so far.

Despite being vastly outdated Will couldn't deny that it was an impressive design, retractable flight pods, a dual layer of replaceable heavy armour, and a decent amount of firepower for a ship of its technology level. He was so absorbed in the scanner readings that he failed to notice Reaper approach.

"The Reliant just reported in, they are in position and awaiting your orders" she said as she took her seat to his right.

"Good, I want Zurkanni ready in case something happens"

"And just so you know we just started to get life sign readings from the fleet". His shoulders tensed as he waited for her to continue. "The entire fleet is made up of humans but we are detecting two life signs with a Teran bio neural signature" he let out a deep breath as he learned that they where both live.

"Sir, we are 2 minutes from the target" LT Page reported from his console "should I deploy the star hawks"

"Yes and send word for the Reliant to deploy theirs and hook them all in to the battle grid" he ordered and watched as 48 MK 8 Star Hawk SMSD deployed and started sending sensor readings and targeting coordinates.

"Star Hawk net is operational, the Reliant reports their net is operational and they are tying it in their telemetry to our battle grid." Angel reported.

They where less than a minute away as he watched the battle grid display as it showed the Angel Wing inched agonizingly slow towards their targets when all hell broke lose.

"I'm detecting a Cylon fleet entering the system"

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

The CIC was in utter chaos as Adama, Roslin and the two Terans entered, its crew where running from station to station while his XO colonel Tigh was barking orders.

"Report, what's the situation" Adama ordered as he approached the DRADIS console.

Colonel Tigh turned to commander Adama as he answered "30 basestars just jumped in and started deploying raiders" he said before noticing the two Terans "what the frak are they doing here"

"Moral support" Frank answered with a smile.

Adama ignored the Terans attempt at humour "they're here at my request"

Tigh looked from Adama to the still smiling Teran "great, as if one Starbuck wasn't enough" he grunted as he returned his attention to the DRADIS display "the basestars have deployed over 5'000 raiders that are headed this way and they will be here in under 4 minuets"

"Order the fleet to jump to the emergency jump coordinates"

"Already under way sir but the fleet won't be ready to jump for another 15 minuets; we have also received word that the Cloud Nine is having trouble with their FTL drive" Gaeta reported

"We have deployed vipers but they're out numbered 5'000 to 30. It's not looking good bill" Tigh said quietly to him.

Adama looked his old friend in the eyes and knew he was right "Order all ships to jump as soon as possible. We'll try and hold them as long as possible" Adama ordered knowing that it was unlikely that any of them would be making it out of the system alive.

"Commander, The raptors and some of the newer ships are reporting interference with their DRADIS" Dualla reported from the communications console.

"A new Cylon tactic?" Tigh asked suspiciously.

"I don't believe so, our DRADIS is unaffected but the raiders are showing signs of becoming disorientated" Gaeta replied "sir, new DRADIS contacts"

Frank watched the monitor and started to smile as he saw 12 new groups of fighters appear in formation. "I'd suggest that you pull your fighters back, things are about to get interesting and it may get a little messy" he said as the new contacts engaged the raiders.

* * *

**Bridge of sol force command carrier dreadnought Angel Wing SFS CCD003C**

**Sector 904/520 outside Teran Alliance space**

**09:03 ****AM 05/06/3741 CE**

"Sir, I'm detecting 30 Cylon cruisers in tight formation and over 12'000 fighters. It looks like they're deploying 5'000 and keeping the rest in reserve" LT Page reported.

"looks like we're changing the mission profile" Will said before looking to the ensign at the communications console "Elle, contact the Reliant and tell them to get ready to engage a point blank assault on my command" Will ordered and started to turn to Liz at Franks tactical console "commander, alter the grid to show the colonial ships as being under our protection and that the Cylons are our new target. Download the updated battle grid data to our squadrons. Inform our wolfs to break up into their packs and start hunting, the foxes are to position themselves between the Cylons and the colonials and tell them I don't want a single stray fighter or missile getting thru".

"Updating and sending grid data now. The interceptors are picking their marks and the phantoms are moving into position, estimating time to intercept at 1 minute 10 seconds" Elizabeth said as the tactical display changed to show the new information.

Will watched the tactical display until the interceptors where 20 seconds from engaging "LT Page, engage ECM and start disrupting all Cylon signals"

"Starting now sir but sensors indicate it may also disrupt the colonials"

Will considered this for a moment before replying "it's regrettable but it shouldn't affect them as much as the Cylons"

"Sir, the interceptors have engaged the Cylons, should I help them out with the point defence weapons"

Commodore Trenton smiled as he replied "no. let them have their fun"

* * *

**Interceptor, Wolf Beta prime**

**Pilot, Rebecca "Sonic" Igel**

**10 minutes earlier**

Sonic was leading her squadron towards the colonial fleet. Her beta squadron and T-Rex's alpha squadron had been tasked with neutralizing their fighter contingent and Wolfs 3-12 where to target 10 of the largest civilian ships and disable their FTL capability while the foxes where to target the cruisers FTL.

At the moment all of the interceptors where powered down to minimal and where simply coasting on their momentum towards their intended targets because they only had the nanostealth armour and lacked the dedicated stealth tech of the Phantoms, at the moment all that was active was their link to the battle grid and short-range encrypted subspace communications.

Sonic was starting to get annoyed listening to a few members of her squadron continuously break comm.-silence.

"I'm telling you this is pointless. They have less than 50 fighters and 1 cruiser, all about a millennia out of date and we're deploying all of our interceptors and phantoms. I mean come on; one of those Fox squadrons would be overkill"

"Cartman, I swear to the great maker, if you don't shut it I will hurt you"

"Calm down Tak'zill, even a big mouth like Cartman can have an opinion and besides these idiots took Charger and shot Overkills little sis"

"Yea, they're lucky we're only carrying daggers"

"What I wouldn't give for a couple of Sykes or a Shiv"

"Don't go getting any ideas Ace, we are to disable only"

"Yea yea don't worry bro, I'll play nice. Besides I heard that Overkill is sending bear and shade in and you know how Bear considers them both family"

"Yeah, and not to mention that Shade and Charger have been acting pretty cosy these last few months"

At this point Sonic had about had enough "that's it; the next person to break comm.-silence will be volunteering to take on Bear in the next TFT sparing exercise" the silence was deafening at this point.

"Come on Sonic that's a bit harsh isn't it. I mean they have no subspace tech so it's not like they can detect us" T-Rex sent on the squadron command channel.

She switched to the same frequency before responding "yes I know but the pups where getting on my nerves, besides if they keep it up they may detect the power output"

She heard him chuckle over the line as he responded "ok whatever you say, just remember I knew you when you where a pup and I seem to remember when…" he suddenly stopped.

"You remember wh…" she started but was interrupted "I know you don't have any active sensors but I just saw about 20-30 cruisers appear out of nowhere, they look like those Cylon ships that the Achilles killed and they are deploying fighters"

She was about to check in with the Angel Wing when the battle grid altered to show the new mission parameters. "Ok wolfs it looks like we have some party crashers. Check your battle grids then break up into your hunting packs on my order" T-Rex broadcasted to all the Wolf squadrons.

"I hope you're happy now Cartman, it looks like 8-1 odds in the first wave and 20-1 odds all together and we only have Daggers" Sonic said as she checked over their orders.

"That's 20-1 odds in the first round boss, after that the odds start turning in our favour" Cartman responded and a few of the other pilots could be herd snickering at his reply.

"Yea and because we don't have any offensive missiles it may even the playing field for them a little"

"Ok wolfs prepare to go active and engage your neural interface. Oh and one last thing, we may be facing 20-1 odds but I will be seriously disappointed if we don't have an average of 25-1 minimum. Am I understood" Sonic said and received an affirmative from all of her squadron.

"Ok wolfs, engage your interfaces then lets go mark our territory" T-Rex ordered over the wolf squadron comm. channel.

She powered up her interceptor and felt a slight shudder as her engines engaged a split second ahead of the inertial dampeners, once her console read 100 percent she relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes just before engaging her interface. In the blink of an eye she felt the familiar sensation of every nerve and synapse in her body charge with energy as it felt like her veins fill with pure energy before the feeling of falling into the welcoming embrace of her interceptors personal AI as all of her body's senses where replaced by those of her fighter.

As her consciousness fully integrated with the interceptor and its senses and systems started to enter her consciousness, all of the interceptors systems became an extension of her own will and with but a thought she used the communications and battle grid links to establish contact with the other 4 members of her pack.

Once all of the pilots had full control of their interceptors and they established their links to their packs they started to move as one as the brought their engines to full and manoeuvred into groups of 5. Thru her sensors she detected the aura of the enemy ships energy signature before she detected them on her visual sensors, she watched as several of the enemy fighter's auras changed from red to black indicating that other packs had claimed them as their first target thru the battle grid. Normally this method of targeting an enemy was used to help coordinate for maximum damage when mass firing missiles at enemy fighters to help thin out their numbers and prevent multiple missiles fired at the same target.

From her position she saw the best unclaimed target for her pack at this point was among a group of 250 fighters that where manoeuvring to flank the colonials.

Just before she engaged her first target she felt the Angel Wings jamming field engage and saw as almost immediately the enemy formations loose their coordination and break apart leaving a mass of easy targets. Even once they came under fire from the attacking interceptors the enemy fighters seemed incapable of coordinating any form of effective counter assault.

Her pack had been joined in their attack on the isolated group of Cylon fighters by another pack from her beta squadron and had proceeded to eliminate their targets. With their fighters vast technological superiority combined with the neural interface giving unsurpassed reflexes and coordination while the Cylon fighters where severely handicapped by being cut-off from their carriers.

Once the two beta squadron packs had finished off their targets they swung around and began to stalk new prey, Sonic detected a small group of 76 fighters attempting a run on a pair of colonial fighters. "What do you say wolfs, should we leave the foxes some scraps"

"I say let them find their own meal"

"Yea boss, I haven't had this much fun in months"

"Ok wolfs. Is your pack coming Downtown"

"No, I think we'll go and help with the main group"

"Fine, more for us. Ok wolfs lets go hunting"

* * *

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

"What's going on, how many new contacts?" Adama asked

"Unknown sir, they keep appearing and disappearing. It looks like I only get a definite contact when they engage the raiders" LT Gaeta reported.

"They're attacking the Cylons?"

"It looks like it sir, I originally detected 5000 raiders inbound but now they're down to 3000, and their numbers are still dropping fast"

"Dose anyone have a visual on the new targets" Adama asked Dualla.

"Apollo and Starbuck are the nearest, but they say all they can see is flashes of light and what looks like raiders exploding. They say they are going to try and get a closer look" she replied.

"Commander, I'm detecting a group of raiders heading towards Apollo and Starbucks vipers, estimating 1 minute till they'll be intercepted" LT Gaeta said as the DRADIS displayed the group of raiders on their attack run.

Adama saw the group of raiders headed for his son and the closest thing he had to a daughter and knew he couldn't send the other vipers to help because they were needed to protect the fleet and even if he could they wouldn't get there in time.

"I could order Racetrack and Hot Dog to try and help them" Tigh said as he also watched the raider's inch closer to the two vipers.

"No sol. It wouldn't do any good and we'd just end up loosing more pilots" he responded, his face showing none of the turmoil that was gripping at his chest.

Frank was also watching the display and knew they should have listened when he said they should pull their fighters back. A slight smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth as he saw what looked like a single wolf pack start to tear thru the enemy.

"Maybe you should reconsider my suggestion to pull your vipers back"

"Sir, I'm receiving a signal from LT Trace"

"Put it on the speakers"

"_Galactica actual are you receiving this?_" Kara Traces voice came over the wireless.

"Galactica actual here, Starbuck what's your situation" Adama asked as he saw the inbound raiders start to disappear.

There was a few seconds of static before the response "_I'm not sure sir, I keep getting partial locks on my DRADIS but all I can see is shadows…"_ there was a pause as several raiders near her suddenly disappeared "_oh frak_"

"Starbuck, are you alright, what just happened"

"_Galactica actual, Apollo here, we just got a good look at a couple of the unknown fighters_"

"What do they look like" Tigh asked from Adama's side.

"_Their twice as big as a viper and their hull looks pitch black so it's hard to make out many details, I can't see any cockpit but it looks like they have 2 engines, maybe 3 big guns and they are moving extremely fast_" he responded.

After a few moments of silence Starbucks voice came over the wireless "_Commander, I think these are Teran ships_"

"Are you sure"

"_Not completely but I got a close look when it fired its weapons and it looks like the shuttle they use_"

Adama turned to Frank "is she right, are those fighters yours"

"Probably but she should be careful what she says about them, comparing a modern SSF interceptor to a 200 year old shuttle design is likely to start a war" Frank said with a grin.

"I thought you said your ship was disabled?"

"Yes well it's a long story, but you may like to know that the ship that was disabled had no fighters. If I was to make a guess I'd say that there's at least one dreadnought, probably two"

"I'm sorry but I'm unfamiliar with that term, what's a dreadnought" Roslin asked.

"It was the name given to the first of a new generation of ocean going warships nearly two millennia ago, it marked a new era in warship design. Now it's used to refer to our largest and most powerful ship types" Angela said.

Frank smirked as he turned to her "you defiantly take after Will and your mom"

"What do you expect? Dad took us to tour everything from the Luna spaceport to the Argonia shipyards, plus mum has the virtual designs for every post industrial ship from every civilisation in the Alliance" she answered with a smile.

"If you have two ships in the area why can't we detect them" Tigh said not looking very convinced.

"They probably have the same stealth tech as their fighters, am I right" Adama said while looking at Frank and Angela. Frank smiled as he shook his head slightly "not exactly but close enough"

He continued to watch the display as the mass of enemy fighters began to thin out until there was a lone raider manoeuvring wildly attempting to avoid the unseen threat. A few seconds later the enemy contact vanishes as the colonial DRADIS picks up the faint echo of an interceptor completing its attack.

There was complete silence in the CIC after they witnessed the eradication of thousands of raiders by an unknown number of Teran fighters, the DRADIS display showed an empty void between the two visible fleets as LT Gaeta broke the silence "Sir, all inbound raiders have been destroyed but I'm still detecting several thousand raiders with the Basestars"

"Any sign of the Teran ships?" colonel Tigh asked but there was no sign of them.

"Sir, the Cloud nine has reported that they have fixed their FTL drive but they say they wont be able to jump for another 20 minutes" Dualla managed to say before she started picking up a new signal "commander, the jamming has stopped and I'm picking up a new signal on colonial frequency's"

"…_iam Trenton of the SFS Angel Wing to all Cylon vessels in system, the colonial fleet is under our protection and any ship or fighter that moves to attack them will be dealt with. You have 5 minutes to vacate this system. This is commodore William Trenton …_" as the message repeated several colonials where shocked to see the massive Sol Force dreadnought appear on the DRADIS monitor.

To be continued

* * *

AN ok I got a review from thecomputerroom asking how powerful the Teran ships are because they have around 40 antimatter reactors. To answer this question I'm rating their technology as being just above the Tollan, but with military technology that surpass the Asgard. They also design ships to be able to go one on one with an opponent twice its size and power and come out on top.

The galaxy where the alliance has developed has spent several millennia in the state of a galactic arms race that escalated during the Great War, so while most of the technology may not be up to Asgard standards, their weapons and defensive capability far surpass them.

Ok and back to the question of needing so many M/AM reactors. A Teran cutting lancer is a weapon that is just slightly weaker than an Ori battle cruisers main weapon but where the Ori only use one the Terans use several while simultaneously deploying hundreds of other offensive and defensive weapons, as well as running everything from gravity and life-support to sensors and propulsion.

So I decided to give them so many reactors because they aren't capable of producing ZPMs or the Ori equivalent.


End file.
